Descubriendo mi destino
by Janett Cullen
Summary: Desperté, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba todo a mí alrededor. El miedo impedía que pensara, las sombras me rodeaban como criaturas fantasmales. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía quién era, toda mi vida era una mentira, lo único verdadero que tenía, yo misma me había encargado de perderlo y todo, por mi estúpido orgullo, por idiota había perdido al amor...
1. Chapter 1

DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO.

Desperté, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba todo a mí alrededor. El miedo impedía que pensara, las sombras me rodeaban como criaturas fantasmales. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía quién era, toda mi vida era una mentira, lo único verdadero que tenía, yo misma me había encargado de perderlo y todo, por mi estúpido orgullo, por idiota había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Quería pensar en lo que había pasado pero mi mente se negaba a eso porque dolía, dolía y mucho el recordar como mi vida, mis 17 años de vida se habían convertido en polvo en solo un día, pero sabía que tenía que calmarme y pensar con claridad las cosas para actuar de la mejor manera posible.

El día paso normal. Llego a casa cansada pero cuando entro me encuentro a mis padres sentados en el living con una señora a la que no conozco.

Me sorprende que cuando me ve sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, pero al notar el ambiente tenso decido dejar el tema y luego preguntarle a mis padres con respecto a eso, asique saludo y subo a mi habitación. Una vez dentro me doy una ducha para poder relajarme, seguido me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto, es temprano pero sinceramente desde lo ocurrido hace un mes ya, con el chico que pensé que me amaba, no tengo ganas de nada, solo ganas de dormir y así no pensar, porque de lo contrario siempre termino llorando, pero como masoquista que soy volví a reproducir todo en mi mente como si de una película se tratase.

**Flash Back… **

**Llegue al colegio un poco preocupada porque ayer, Edward, mi novio había estado muy raro, lo notaba algo triste y deprimido aunque él me lo negaba y trataba de ocultarlo fingiendo, en el día casi no habíamos hablado y cuando lo hacíamos no dejaba de repetirme que me amaba y que no dudara nunca de eso como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, en la noche antes de dormir no me llamo y eso es algo que hacia todas las noches sin falta, lo que me extraño pero no quise pensar algo malo y le mande un mensaje, "**_**quizás solo se quedo dormido**_**" pensé. En la mañana mire mi celular esperando que al despertar haya leído el mensaje y así tener una respuesta de él, pero no había nada, asique de nuevo me tranquilice mentalmente y decidí esperar a verlo en el colegio y preguntarle.**

**Al entrar a la cafetería me dirigí a su grupo de amigos y les pregunte por él, ellos respondieron que lo habían visto con Tania en el gimnasio hablando. Sin pensarlo dos veces camine hacia allá. Tania era una perra que desde que tengo memoria estuvo interesado en MI novio y sabía que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para tirársele encima.**

**Atravesé todo el colegio sin saludar a nadie, lo único que quería era llegar donde él estaba, sacarlo de donde esté al alcance de esa, poder preguntarle por lo de anoche y después una vez más relajada abrazarlo y así poder contarle lo que había hecho y lo preocupada que me tenia, porque él además de ser mi novio era como mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas confiaba y a la que le contaba absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba, al igual que el a mí, o eso creía.**

**Lo que nunca me imagine fue la escena con la que me encontraría, esa imagen que se me quedo grabada en la mente y la que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza en ningún momento del día. Al abrir la puerta, en frente de mi, estaba Edward mi "novio" besándose apasionadamente con Tania, la zorra del colegio como la llamábamos mis amigas y yo, porque no sé si había algún chico que no se halla acostado con ella, pero eso no es lo importante sino, ese beso.**

**No era la primera vez que los veía besándose, porque ella una que otra vez se le había tirado encima pero el rápidamente la apartaba y le decía que no quería nada con ella, sin embargo este era diferente, él la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos. **

**Yo me quede helada, no podía creer lo que tenia frente a mis ojos, de repente la vista se me empezó a nublar y lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Ellos no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. El rápidamente me miro con ojos llenos de suplicas pero antes de venir a mi lado y tratar de explicarme se quedo con ella.**

**No dije ni una palabra solo lo miraba a los ojos como él a mí, interrogándolo con la mirada tratando de que me dé una respuesta para poder entender. Claro que llego esa respuesta, pero no de sus labios sino, de la boca de Tania quien, aprovechando para poder burlarse de mi me dijo que desde ese momento ella era su novia. Rápidamente volví a mirarlo esperando que en algún momento la soltara, me dijera que era mentira y me explicara, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue en un susurro y con la voz quebrada un débil "lo siento". Sin decir más me di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar.**

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con la cara anegada en lagrimas como cada noche desde ese día, porque todos los días es lo mismo, estar en el colegio con una sonrisa en el rostro fingiendo estar bien mientras que por dentro me siento morir al ver a la persona que más amo de la mano de ella, para después llegar del colegio y llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Desde ese día no volví a ser la misma Isabella por dentro, ya que por fuera todos me ven igual, con la diferencia de que varios me han dicho que estoy más delgada, a lo que yo respondo que no es nada de qué preocuparse que solo me estoy cuidando, pero lo que nadie sabe es que casi no como, no porque no quiera sino, porque no me da hambre. Sé que estoy mal, que tengo que abrirme y contar a alguien lo que pienso y como me siento pero, ¿para qué? Si la última vez que confié en alguien me traiciono de la peor manera y se alejo dejándome sola sin siquiera explicar el porqué.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, me despierto, me dirijo al baño y como todos los días al mirarme al espejo me encuentro con los ojos hinchados y colorados por haber llorado tanto la noche anterior. Cuando me fijo la hora me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormida y se me ha hecho súper tarde, sin más, me lavo la cara, me maquillo para ocultar las evidencias de mi llanto, me hago una coleta alta, me pongo el uniforme y bajo.

En la cocina están mis padres, Charlie y René tomando el desayuno, pero muy callados, algo que me extraña mucho ya que son muy alegres y todas las mañanas cuando me los encuentro están riendo y hablando de diferentes cosas, pero esta vez es diferente, el ambiente sigue tenso al igual que la tarde anterior cuando llegue.

No quiero tocar el tema asique solo los saludo y me dirijo a la salida, pero me veo interrumpida por mi madre que me pregunta si no voy a desayunar a lo que le respondo que se me hace tarde y que ya comería algo en la cafetería, lo que es mentira porque realmente no tengo hambre. Tome un taxi y llegue al colegio.

Este, estaba casi desierto lo que me confirma que vengo demasiado tarde. Me dispongo a correr y atravieso el estacionamiento, la cafetería y los pasillos trotando. Cuando llego al salón de Biología estoy muy agitada y algo mareada, inmediatamente entiendo el porqué del mareo, ayer solo desayune una barra de cereal con jugo y no comí nada mas en todo el día y hoy no he probado bocado, pero lo ignoro y, luego haber escuchado las advertencias del profesor de que la próxima vez no me dejara entrar me dirijo a mi asiento.

Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar hacia donde él se encuentra, pero como siempre, fallo. Cuando lo veo, me vuelvo a quedar por unos segundos sin aire, había estado por 5 meses de novia con él, mas el mes que llevamos separados y aun no me acostumbro a su belleza, ese cabello cobrizo despeinado, esos labios tan apetecibles, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, simplemente es el humano más hermoso que he conocido pero también el que más daño me ha hecho.

Cuando me volteo me encuentro con sus ojos mirándome llenos de preocupación, solo fue un segundo porque inmediatamente miro en otra dirección, ya que no consigo mirarlo sin que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

-señorita Swan ¿se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálida- pregunta el profesor.

-sí, no se preocupe- respondo débilmente.

La clase comienza y yo me siento cada vez peor, siento unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero sé que solo es la sensación ya que no tengo nada en el estomago, me duele la cabeza y sigo algo mareada.

El profesor llama de uno en uno a los alumnos para entregar los trabajos de la clase pasada y yo no sé si podre levantarme, me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Nadie lo ha notado porque mi lugar es al final de la clase en el último rincón y me siento sola porque esta clase no la comparto con mis amigas y la persona con la que compartía asiento ahora está sentado con la zorra del colegio, es decir, su novia.

-Isabella Swan- escucho a lo lejos.

Pero cuando estoy de pie, todo se vuelve negro y lo último que escucho fue mi nombre en un grito proveniente de los labios de la persona que más amo pero también que más odio.

Cuando despierto y abro los ojos la luz de la sala me enceguece asique rápidamente los cierro y los voy abriendo nuevamente despacio.

Al darme cuenta de donde me encuentro me asusto y comienzo a gritar, por el hecho de que le tengo terror a los hospitales, rápidamente entra una enfermera y me explica que estoy en enfermería del colegio, que me he desmayado en clase y comienza a hacerme una serie de preguntas para saber qué es lo que me ha pasado.

-el profesor me dijo que tienes permiso de retirarte, ¿necesitas que llamemos a tus padres?-

-no, no gracias yo llamo un taxi y me voy no se preocupe- digo mientras me pongo de pie.

-bueno, cuídate y por favor tienes que alimentarte ¿ok?-

-ok, gracias-

Llamo al taxi y cuando me dirijo al estacionamiento para esperarlo ahí, me toman del brazo y vuelvo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que hace un mes no sentía, por lo que sin mirar reconocí de quien se trataba.

-suéltame- digo con la voz lo más firme que puedo porque ahí está de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que me hace dificultosa la respiración.

-solo quiero saber que te paso, que te pasa, no soporto verte así- murmura esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amo.

-¿quieres saber qué me pasa?, ¿no soportas verme así?, no me hagas reír Edward, a ti no te interesa nada de lo que a mí me pasa, nunca te importo, nunca te importe yo, asique suéltame por favor- a esta altura ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para retener las lagrimas, desde ese día que paso todo no había mostrado interés en acercarse a mi ¿y hoy lo hacía?

-no es así y lo sabes, tú me imp…-

-¿yo lo sé?- le corto, me doy vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y encontrarme con una mirada cargada de sufrimiento- yo no sé nada, yo pensé que sabia quien eras tú, pero me he dado cuenta que estuve de novia por 5 meses con un total desconocido-

-¿no recuerdas lo que te repetí hasta el cansancio la última semana que estuvimos juntos?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todo fue una mentira- me suelto de su agarre para irme- espero que te hayas divertido mucho conmigo Cullen- le digo dándole la espalda mientras traicioneras lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas.

-me debes odiar, losé y te entiendo- dice mientras vuelve a agarrarme del brazo con suavidad y me acorrala contra la puerta- como también se que no puedo hacer nada para demostrarte que estas equivocada, pero créeme cuando te digo que estoy preocupado por ti-

- no te creo nada- digo mirando el piso, porque aunque el ya se ha dado cuenta de que estoy llorando, por lo orgullosa que soy no dejaría que me vea así- y en todo caso no tienes por qué estarlo, tu solo tienes que preocuparte por tu novia y cuidarla, no vaya a ser que se quiebre una uña, y a mi dejarme en paz, no tienes porque fingir, ya nada te ata a mí y no voy a volver a creer en lo que digas nunca más, porque no voy a dejar que vuelvas a burlarte de mí, ahora por favor suéltame- digo ya la última palabra con dificultad por los sollozos que se escapan de mis labios.

-Bells, por favor mírame- dice tomándome del mentón para que lo haga.

La forma de llamarme me parte en dos, así es como me llamaba cuando yo estaba enojada con él y él trataba de conciliar las cosas.

-no - respondo separándome y soltándome de su agarre con brusquedad- déjame en paz- finalmente no puedo evitar mirarlo y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que el también llora, pero no puedo ceder ante eso, no después de lo que me hizo.

No soporto estar tan cerca de él asique sin más, me echo a correr hacia el estacionamiento mientras cientos de lágrimas bañan mis mejillas, rogando que el taxi ya estuviese esperándome.

* * *

CHICAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NO SABEN LA EMOCION QUE ME DA EL SABER QUE LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO… EMMM… COMO ALGUNAS YA SABEN SOY NUEVA EN TODO ESTO Y ME ESTA COSTANDO UN POCO ENTENDER LA PAG.. JIJI … ASIQUE ¡CREO! QUE RESPONDI A TODAS… SI NO ES ASI LO SIENTO… EN SERIO LO INTENTE… :P… MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO Y ESPERO SU OPINION…!


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras voy en el taxi no hago nada más que llorar… el pobre chofer me mira sin saber que hacer o decir, pero le agradezco internamente que no haya hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Intento tranquilizarme, inhalo y exhalo y me seco las lágrimas, una vez relajada evito pensar en lo sucedido "_Bella tranquila, no pienses en eso o las traicioneras lagrimas volverán a salir, mejor lo dejas para cuando estás en la habitación" _me dice una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando llego, le pago al hombre y al entrar a casa me encuentro con una madre desesperada…

-hija por dios ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Por qué no nos llamaste y te íbamos a buscar?, No te das una idea de lo preocupada que estaba, eso te paso xq no desayunaste y ayer desde que llegaste del colegio no bajaste a comer, pero todo es por mi culpa, yo tendría que haberme preocupado y haberte llevado la comida, soy una pésima madre, ¿necesitas decirme algo? Sabes que soy tu mami y que estoy siempre- Casi no respiraba cuando hablaba, estaba realmente alterada.

-¡MAMA!- grito para que se tranquilice y me escuche- estoy bien ¿ok? Solo fue un desmayo nada mas, estoy agotada, me duele la cabeza, solo quiero subir a mi habitación para poder estar tranquila por favor- casi ruego con tal de que se tranquilice.

- ok, puedes subir a tu habitación pero antes me acompañas a la cocina que te voy a preparar algo para que comas, no sabes el susto de muerte que me he llevado cuando me llamaron y me dijeron que te habías desmayado-

Sin decir nada más la sigo hasta la cocina, una vez ahí me prepara una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada, café y frutas, es realmente una exageración pero no quiero discutir por eso asique comienzo a comer. Obviamente como menos de la mitad, cosa que no le agrada a mi mama pero siento que si como algo más voy a explotar. Aunque me cuesta convencerla, me deja subir a mi habitación e inmediatamente lo hago.

Cuando llego y me recuesto siento que todo el cuerpo se me relaja, pero me levanto, me quito el uniforme y vuelvo a ponerme el pijama, no pienso salir a ningún lado asique no me importa. Voy al baño, me lavo los dientes, y vuelvo a acostarme.

Sé que algo está mal en mí, estoy todo el día agotada, duermo mucho, casi no como aunque tampoco me da hambre. Hay veces en las que me pongo a pensar y me llego a odiar porque no puede ser que solo por él mi vida se haya vuelto tan miserable, pero inmediatamente se vienen esos recuerdos a mi cabeza.

**Flash Back.**

**Llegue al colegio y como siempre fui a la cafetería, allí me esperaban Alice junto a Rosalie, mis mejores amigas, las salude y nos dirigimos a ver cada uno a nuestros novios. Alice con Jasper, Rose con Emmet y yo con Edward.**

**Éste al verme sonrió, con esa sonrisa que deslumbra a cualquier chica que lo mire y se acerco acortando la distancia. Cuando llego me abrazo por la cintura y me beso tiernamente.**

**-¿Cómo está la novia más linda del mundo?- pregunto sobre mis labios.**

**- ¿del mundo?- cuestione sonriendo- me parece que exageras-**

**-yo no exagero- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- tu eres la novia más linda del mundo, de mi mundo ¿ok? – Yo solo asentí sonriendo- y no me respondiste la pregunta-**

**-digamos que ahora que estoy en los brazos del novio más lindo y tierno del mundo estoy mejor que bien- respondí y volvió a besarme, pero nos vimos interrumpido por Emmet, como siempre.**

**- hola Bella también nos alegramos de verte- dijo sarcástico.**

**-hola Emmet, hola Jasper-**

**-estaba saludando a su novio, cuando tú te comes a Rose, porque lo que tú haces no es besar sino, comer yo no les digo nada asique no molestes- intervino Ed.**

**-eso es cierto, déjalos tranquilos- lo reprendió Alice.**

**-ya, ya, está bien, no dije nada, continúen en lo suyo- respondió este fingiendo enfado y dándonos la espalda.**

**-claro que lo seguiremos pero luego porque ahora hay que ir a clase- les recordé.**

**Nos tocaba en diferentes clases asique nos despedimos de ellos y cada uno fue a su curso. Al terminar la clase fui hasta el gimnasio a esperar a mi novio pero, todo mi buen humor se fue a la basura cuando vi a Tania colgada de su cuello besándolo y este tratando de quitársela de encima.**

**Obviamente no me iba a quedar callada asique por milésima vez le aclare que era mi novio, que lo deje en paz y eso desato una pelea en la que como siempre Edward intervenía dándome la razón y dejándole en claro que no quería nada con ella.**

**-¿sigues molesta?-**

**-si- respondí duramente- como quieres que no lo esté cuando te vi besándote con esa-**

**- en primer lugar, yo no la bese, ella se me tiro encima asique yo no tengo la culpa, en segundo lugar, ya le aclare como son las cosas y en tercer lugar, no te puedes molestar por eso cuando sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y que son tus labios los únicos que quiero- susurro acercándose cada vez mas.**

**- pero igual no deja de molestarme, ¡ahhh es que no la soporto!- dije actuando como niña caprichosa a lo que él sonrió.**

**-yo tampoco la soporto amor, pero solo ignórala, como hago yo ¿sí? No quiero que discutamos por ella por favor-**

**-no lo sé- dije mirando el piso.**

**-gis por favor mírame - me tomo del mentón suavemente e hizo que me encontrase con ese verde esmeralda que tanto amaba- dejémoslo ya ¿sí?- suplico. Contra eso no pude y lo bese olvidándome hasta de mi nombre.**

**Fin de Flash Back.**

¿Cómo no estar mal cuando después de todo lo que vivimos juntos se había terminado así? ¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy? ¿Por qué se me acerco y me hizo revivir todas esas sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con él? ¿Porque me pregunto si recordaba todas las veces que me dijo que me amaba la última semana que estuvimos juntos? ¿Es que acaso no entendía que si estoy así es nada más que por él? ¿Qué mal le hice para que me haga sufrir si lo único de lo que soy culpable es de haberme enamorado locamente de él?

Siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas, lo único que quiero es desaparecer de esta vida y así dejar de sufrir.

CHICAS LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASIQUE AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO… ESPERO SUS REVIEW :D…


	4. Chapter 4

_Estaba en el centro comercial, había venido a hacer las compras de fin de año y les había comprado regalos a todos mis seres queridos. Una vez que tuve todo lo que necesitaba comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero de repente sentí un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte, nunca había sentido algo así, porque acompañado del dolor comencé a sentir desesperación, un presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería. Me quede quieta, deje las bolsas en el piso y trate de tranquilizarme, cuando lo logre, aunque solo un poco, decidí seguir y al llegar a casa trataría de averiguar el porqué de lo que me había pasado._

_Al salir afuera una fresca brisa golpeo mi cara, cerré los ojos e inhale aire profundamente intentando sentirme mejor, al abrirlos mi vista se enfoco en una señora muy linda con un hombre muy apuesto también, estos llevaban en brazos cada uno una bebe, al parecer eran gemelas o mellizas, no lo podía saber con precisión porque no les podía ver la cara._

_Estaban al borde de la calle, supuse que esperando un taxi y lo confirme cuando el hombre extendió su mano haciéndole señas para que los vea. En ese momento ambos dejaron las bebes en un carrito de esos donde entran dos niños y otra mujer a la que le halle cara conocida pero que no reconocí, se las llevo._

_-cuídalas por favor, en unas dos horas vamos por ellas- grito la madre de las niñas, la otra mujer asintió y les aseguro que protegería de ellas como si fueran sus hijas._

_De repente volví a sentir ese dolor en el pecho y desesperación, lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, no entendía nada, pero seguía mirando a esa pareja que parecía tan feliz, no comprendía el porqué me llamaban tanto la atención. _

_Cuando el taxi paro y la mujer subió la desesperación aumento, no sabía porque pero tenía que impedir que se vallan en ese vehículo, comencé a correr y a gritarles que no lo hagan pero era como si nadie pudiese escucharme. Una vez que el hombre subió, el auto arranco._

_De la nada comencé a llorar, no entendía porque sentía esta angustia en el pecho, lleve una de mis manos al lugar del dolor y nuevamente cerré los ojos, inhale y exhale, tenía que tranquilizarme, hasta que escuche un chirrido y luego de esto un sonido ensordecedor. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con el taxi al que esa pareja se había subido y otro vehículo totalmente destruidos._

_-Bella, Bella -me llamaban, comencé a mirar para todos lados para saber de dónde provenía esa voz pero no veía a nadie- Bella hija despierta, despierta hija-_

Abro los ojos de repente, estoy muy alterada y agitada, las lágrimas no paran de salir. En frente de mi tengo a mi madre que me observa con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

-hija tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño ¿sí?, tranquila, debes tranquilizarte- trata de calmarme- ¿qué fue lo que soñaste? Me asustaste mucho, desde abajo se escuchaban tus gritos-

En ese momento entra a la habitación mi padre que al parecer también está preocupado.

-cielo ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta, trato de responderle pero no encuentro mi voz, no puedo hablar.

-tuvo una pesadilla- responde mi madre al ver que yo no hablo.

-¿qué hora es?- pregunto cuando por fin encuentro mi voz.

- la una del medio día, estaba por venir a despertarte cuando escuche tus gritos, para que bajes a almorzar-

-eso quiere decir que dormí por dos horas- afirmo haciendo cálculos de que me levante a las 8 (por eso llegue tarde al colegio), a las 10 ya estaba de vuelta en casa, y eso de las once me dormí- necesito darme un baño para terminar de tranquilizarme, luego bajare a almorzar-

-¿no nos quieres contar?- cuestiona mi madre.

-no quiero hablar de eso por favor- pido.

-déjala René, no queremos que se vuelva a alterar- responde Charlie.

Seguido de esto, mis padres se van y yo entro a la ducha, mientras el agua cae por mi cuerpo mi mente no para de pensar, ¿Por qué soñé algo así?, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿Quiénes eran esas bebes?

Al terminar, me pongo un pantalón de jeans corto con una remera que se usar a veces para dormir, ya que me queda enorme, me calzo mis converse, me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y bajo.

En la cocina están mis padres esperándome, almorzamos juntos, luego de eso decido que no quiero encerrarme de nuevo asique me pongo a ayudarle a mi mama con la limpieza.

Eso de las tres de la tarde llegan a casa Al y Rose a traerme las tareas, lo que les agradezco. Nos ponemos a conversar, me preguntan sobre lo que paso en la mañana, les cuento como había sido y cuando llegue a la parte donde entra Edward…

-¡lo voy a matar! ¿Quién se cree que es para acercarse así a ti después de lo que te hizo?- grito furiosa Rosalie. Esta, es como nuestra hermana mayor, siempre nos defiende de lo que sea, tiene un año más que Alice y yo. Solo que compartimos algunas clases porque perdió un año, pero a pesar de eso nos consideramos como hermanas trillizas, ya que desde que nos conocimos nunca nos separamos. Es increíblemente hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de muerte, ojos azules y cabello rubio al igual que su hermano Jasper.

-quizás solo estaba preocupado- intervino Alice. Ella es novia de Jasper el hermano de Rose, también es hermosa, ojos color miel y el pelo castaño oscuro hasta sus hombros que termina en punta dándole un aire infantil, es amante de las compras, ama las fiestas, con Rose siempre decimos que es hiperactiva porque no sabemos de dónde saca tanta energía para todo.

-no me importa si está preocupado o no, no lo quiero ver cerca de Bells, ya la ha hecho sufrir demasiado-

Mientras siguen discutiendo sobre ese tema tocan el timbre, me levanto para atender y cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a la mujer que me encontré ayer al llegar del colegio, e inmediatamente el sueño que había tenido volvió a mi cabeza y la reconocí, ella es la mujer que se llevaba a las bebes, con la diferencia de que en mi sueño era unos años más joven.

Como la vez pasada al verme sus ojos se humedecen, sin entender la hago pasar, llamo a mi madre y cuando esta llega y la ve se pone muy nerviosa. Trata de disimular y rápidamente desaparecen por la puerta que las dirige al jardín.

Yo me quedo inmóvil en mi lugar, cada vez entiendo menos, ¿Quién es esa mujer?, ¿Por qué mi madre se puso tan nerviosa al verla? Y la pregunta que más retumba en mi cabeza ¿Qué hacia ella en mi sueño?

CHICASSSS! AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTEEE! ¿QUE CREEN DEL SUEÑO DE BELLA? Y ¿DE ESA MUJER?..

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… SI SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER, NADA LES CUESTA DEJAR SU OPINION… QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO… ASIQUE PORFISSS!

LES DEJO UN BESITOO…. MUAKKKK!


	5. Chapter 5

Voy camino al colegio. Ayer después de hacer los deberes del colegio, las chicas se quedaron a cenar, ya que René espero a que llegue mi padre y salieron junto a la otra mujer. Las dudas en mi mente seguían pero cuando les conté a mis amigas lo que me pasaba dijeron que quizá solo había soñado con ella porque su imagen había quedado guardada en mi mente, que no me preocupe y decidí hacerles caso.

Llego al colegio y me veo prácticamente atacada por un duende hiperactivo que se me tira encima y yo como torpe que soy me tambaleo pero no logro caer gracias a Rosalie que me sostiene.

-¡¿Alice me quieres matar?!-

-lo siento Bells, es que no sabes lo que tengo para contarte-

-mmm… no, no lo sé-

- ¡HAY UN ALUMNO NUEVO!- grita eufórica.

-ajamm, y ¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante?-

-nada, no tiene nada de emocionante, es un engreído- habla Ros.

-hay Rosalie no seas así-

-yo solo digo lo que vi-

-como sea – dice restándole importancia- Bellita es un morocho alto, con un cuerpo de infarto, conmigo fue muy amable, y no sé, estaba pensando que podrías ser su amiga- insinúa levantando las cejas una y otra vez-

-estás loca- respondo y comienzo a caminar dejándolas atrás-

-hoo, vamos Bella ¡por favor!- dice mientras me toma del brazo haciéndome voltear y pone carita del burro de Shrek.

-no Alice, es mi última palabra- respondo pero al voltear choco contra un chico, morocho, ojos color negros, y por lo que se veía a simple vista al parecer tenía un excelente físico, inmediatamente lo identifique… él era el chico nuevo.

-Discúlpame, ¿estás bien?- dice pero al verme pone cara de sorprendido.

-he, yo emm, si… si estoy bien- no logro hablar coherentemente al notar que me está inspeccionando con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿segura? Lo siento soy un idiota tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso-

-está bien, no te preocupes-

-ok, ¿nos vamos Isabella?- pregunta una Rosalie de muy mal humor.

-Asique te llamas Isabella, mi nombre es Jacob Black, un placer conocerte- se presenta ignorando a mi amiga.

-sí, Isabella Swan y gracias igualmente-

-Bella llegas tarde a tu clase- definitivamente a Rose Jacob no le cae nada bien.

- ¿en qué año estás?- a este chico al parecer le gusta que mi amiga lo odie.

- ¿en el ultimo y tu Jacob?- interviene Alice, definitivamente esta loca si piensa que yo voy a ser algo más que amiga de él.

-en el último, me cambie porque a mi papa lo transfirieron de Seattle a Forks-

-que interesante y ¿qué clase te toca?-

-ahora tengo Filosofía, pero no sé dónde queda el salón-

- ¿en serio? A Bells le toca esa misma materia asique pueden ir juntos ¿Qué dicen?-

No pude negarme al pedido de Alice asique aquí estoy en Filosofía sentada con el chico nuevo.

La clase se me pasa rapidísimo, es que realmente Jacob es muy simpático. En todas las clases que compartimos se sentó conmigo y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, aunque ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ha estado todo el día haciéndome reír?

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Jacob. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos, algo que a Rose no le gusta mucho pero al notar que él me hace bien no dice nada solo por eso, asique al menos soportan estar juntos aunque obvio que las peleas siempre están presentes no me quejo.

Este tiempo que he pasado con mi nuevo amigo todo se me ha hecho más fácil, ya que el está siempre para sacarme una sonrisa cuando no tengo ganas de nada. Gracias a Jacob la vida sin Edward se me hace más fácil, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no esté presente en mi pensamiento gran parte del tiempo, que no me siga doliendo verlo con Tania o que en las noches antes de dormir no recuerde todo lo pasado y lagrimas vuelvan a salir de mis ojos, pero al menos el día es más llevadero, pero como ya dije solo el día, porque en las noches esa misma pesadilla me sigue atormentando y sigo sin entender el porqué.

Desde la vez en que me desmaye en la clase se biología no volvimos a hablar. Lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, hay momentos en los que me dan ganas de correr donde se encuentra el y abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amo, pero recuerdo lo que paso, que me dejo sin siquiera importarle como quedaba yo, me dan ganas de gritarle y reprocharle todo, gritarle en la cara que lo odio, porque es así, por momentos siento que lo amo, y por momentos siento que lo odio.

CHICAS AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO…. Lo que pasa es que casi no recibi reviews y como muchas sabes eso es lo que a una la alienta a seguir escribiendo… solo espero de todo corazón que les guste y bueno… que me den su opinión… les dejo un besito…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICAS PARA ESTE CAPITULO LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN ** watch?v=kHrAmckEtPg** CUANDO BELLA LA ESCUCHE TAMBIEN **

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

Estoy en la cafetería con Jacob y Alice, ya no tenemos más clases pero nos quedamos un rato hablando. A Rosalie sigue sin agradarle del todo mi amigo, por eso, decidió ir a estar con Emmet. Ella sigue en la postura de que Jacob es un perro insoportable, pero con Alice sabemos que con el tiempo le ha ido tomando cariño, aunque con lo orgullosa que es jamás lo admitiría.

Estábamos tranquilos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana hasta que escuchamos un grito de emoción sumamente molesto.

-AHHHH…. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, ¿PUEDE MI NOVIO EDWARD CULLEN LLEGAR A SER TAN ROMANTICO?- sin poder evitarlo me volteo, pero al segundo de haberlo hecho me arrepiento porque lo que veo me rompe el corazón.

Hay esta la Tania, con un enorme ramo de flores en sus brazos, como siempre haciendo de todo para llamar la atención.

-¡EDDIE! AMOR, GRACIAS NO TENDRIAS QUE HABERTE MOLESTADO- ¿es necesario que lo grite? "_Claro Bella, ella siempre quiere llamar la atención"_ responde la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Sí, él le regalo ese ramo de flores, mi duda se confirma en el momento que él le sonríe, acto seguido ella esta colgada de su cuello besándolo de manera que debería estar prohibida en lugares públicos.

El nudo en mi garganta vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, el agujero en el pecho que aparece cada vez que lo veo con ella se vuelve a abrir provocándome un horrible dolor y los ojos se me vuelven a humedecer.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me pregunta Jacob.

-vamos Bells no te pongas mal por eso, el no lo merece- añade Alice.

-chicos yo necesito estar sola ¿sí?- les digo con dificultad mientras me paro y comienzo a caminar dejándolos atrás.

Al llegar a casa, noto que no hay nadie y me dirijo directamente a mi habitación, pongo música bien fuerte para que si mis padres llegan no me escuchen y allí rompo a llorar como una magdalena.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de él?, ¿Por qué soy tan masoquista y lo sigo amando?, ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo y dejar de darle tanta importancia?, el es feliz, ya se olvido de mi, si es que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de mí, porque cada vez confirmo más que solo fui una más en su lista.

Pero ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Qué le hice para que me haga sufrir tanto? Si él puede tener a la chica que quiera, ¿Por qué justo a mí tenía que elegirme para ilusionarme y luego dejarme destruida?

-tengo que olvidarte Edward Cullen, cueste lo que cueste- me dije a mi misma. Aunque se me valla el alma en el intento, porque aunque quiero hacerlo aun tengo la absurda esperanza de que algún día me explique el porqué, que me diga que me ama y así todo vuelva a ser como antes –

*(_ahora empieza la canción_)*

¿Por qué te amo y necesito tanto?- me pregunto a mi misma gritando. De alguna manera necesito desahogarme.

En ese instante empieza a reproducirse una canción que describe perfectamente como me siento…

Llama, no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí,

Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación,

Y es importante al menos decirte que esto de tu ausencia duele

Y no sabes cuánto.

Estoy acurrucada en mi cama abrazando mis piernas, mientras lágrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos…

Ven aparece tan solo comunícate,

Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación,

Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado.

Como deseo que solo sea una pesadilla, despertar y que estés tu hay para abrazarme pero no es así… Lagrimas y más lagrimas…

Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir,

Que los minutos me acechan aquí todo es gris,

Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza.

-todo era tan simple cuando estabas conmigo- lagrimas y mas lagrimas…

Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola

Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

Que no se qué hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada.

-duele tanto tu ausencia una vez que te tuve- lagrimas mas lagrimas acompañados de sollozos de dolor…

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti,

¿Y qué le digo yo a este corazón?

Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí,

¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabo?

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti,

¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?

Tengo que olvidarte, cueste lo que cueste…

Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui,

Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión,

Cuando me invaden estos días tristes,

Siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-

Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote,

Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control,

Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado.

-¿hasta cuándo seguirá este dolor?-

Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola

Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

Que no se qué hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada.

-te odio, te odio, te odio, pero a la vez te amo ¡tanto!-

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti,

¿Y qué le digo yo a este corazón?

Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí,

¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabo?

¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?

-si pidieras mi perdón ahora de seguro lo tendrías porque ¡no puedo estar sin ti!-

No me enseñaste amor,

Como lo hago sin ti.

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti,

¿Y qué le digo yo a este corazón?

Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí,

¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabo?

¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?

A esta altura mi llanto ya es desconsolado… los parpados comienzan a pesarme y nuevamente caigo en la inconsciencia, después de haber llorado como una loca, por el.

Y se podría decir que para no perder la costumbre, vuelvo a soñar que él está conmigo como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero me despierto por la música de mi celular…

-Hola- hablo media somnolienta.

-Hola Isabella-

Esa voz… ¿Cómo después de todo lo que pasa se atreve a llamarme?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… QUIZAS SEA POR EDWARD Y ASI LO PODRAN ENTENDER UN POCO… …. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN… LES MANDO UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEERME!….


	7. Chapter 7

DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…

Chicass… aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Así podrán entender un poquito más a Ed…

/=/

POV EDWARD

Voy rumbo a mi casa en mi volvo, completamente enfurecido, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Esme mandarle el ramo de flores a Tania al colegio?

Habíamos quedado en que ella le mandaría un presente de mi parte porque hace un par de días cumplimos dos meses de estar juntos y no le había regalado nada a comparación de ella que llego con una exagerada torta de chocolate que decía _Felices dos meses amor_.

A decir verdad, no lo había olvidado, jamás lo haría, pero no porque sea de esos chicos cursis que cuentan cada día que llevan saliendo con sus novias. Ojo, eso no quiere decir que no sea de esos chicos, porque algo cursi soy y lo admito, pero no exactamente con Tania, solo con una persona era así, pero porque me encantaba hacerle saber todo el tiempo de las maneras más cursis (como me decía mi amigo Emmet) lo importante que era para mí y lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero como les decía no porque me importara o por _ser cursi_sabia que ese día cumplíamos dos meses de estar de novios, sino, porque ese día se cumplían dos meses de estar sin la persona que amo…

Dos meses…

Dos malditos meses son los que llevo sin ella

Sin su sonrisa

Sus sonrojos

Sus miradas tiernas

Sin sus abrazos

Sin sus besos

Sin sus "_te amo"_

Sin sus enojos

Sin sus celos

Dos meses en los que la he hecho sufrir tanto, que no me extrañaría que me odie.

Pero volviendo al tema, lo que no entiendo es como mi "queridísima" madre Esme las envió al colegio donde todos se enterarían, donde Tania haría lo posible para que todos los alumnos se enteren y lo más importante… donde Bella lo vería.

Aun tengo en mi mente sus hermosos ojos chocolates húmedos, llenos de sufrimiento… y todo por mi culpa…

_Flash back…_

Las clases de hoy ya habían terminado, habíamos quedado con Emmet y Jazz, mis dos mejores amigos, que iríamos a tomar algo por ahí, asique caminaba hacia la cafetería donde ellos se encontraban y así poder irnos, pero me detuve en la puerta cuando la vi.

Cada vez la notaba más delgada, con unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y ese brillo que siempre había en sus hermosos orbes chocolates ya no existían, todo por mi culpa, pero nunca dejaba de ser lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida.

Sentí repugnancia y asco de mi mismo por hacer que ese ángel sufriera tanto.

No me di cuenta que se encontraba acompañada hasta que la vi sonreírle (sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos) al chucho de Black y a Alice.

Desde que él llego, inmediatamente se hicieron amigos, y ella no hace otra cosa que estar con el ¡maldito seas Black! Compartían banco en clases, se sentaban juntos en el almuerzo y una que otra vez me entere que salían juntos al cine o a tomar algo.

Lo odie, lo odie porque ella le daba sus sonrisas a él, sus miradas, sus abrazos, sus sonrojos, sus minutos, su tiempo,_¡TIEMPO QUE TENDRIA QUE SER MIO!_

Pero no me podía quejar cuando la estaba haciendo sufrir de esa manera.

Después de observarla por varios minutos sin que ella se dé cuenta, decidí entrar pero inmediatamente me arrepentí cuando escuche el grito de Tania y la vi que venía hacia mí con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-AHHHH…. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, ¿PUEDE MI NOVIO EDWARD CULLEN LLEGAR A SER TAN ROMANTICO?- grito

¿Qué?

¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

Ho no, no, no, no, por favor que a Esme no se le haya ocurrido mandarle las flores al colegio y sean exactamente esas que tiene es sus manos.

-¡EDDIE! AMOR, GRACIAS NO TENDRIAS QUE HABERTE MOLESTADO- grito para que todos la escuchen.

_EDDIE…___me he cansado de decirle que odio que me llamen así pero ella sin embargo lo hace.

Quería desaparecer, que justamente la tierra donde estaba parado se habrá y me trague, salir corriendo y ocultarme por años, pero no, claro que no podía hacer eso asique me obligue a fingir una sonrisa, ya que las palabras no me salían, rogando porque todos me la crean.

Cuando pensé…_TODOS_… e inmediatamente la busque con la mirada.

Hay estaba mi ángel, mi princesa, mi vida, mi amor, mirando la escena con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas que no dejaba derramar, pero no me miraba a mí, miraba las flores, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la observaba.

Sentí mi corazón romperse aun mas si eso era posible, tuve ganas de salir corriendo abrazarla y explicarle todo pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tuve a Tania colgada de mi cuello besándome de una manera exagerada.

Cuando me falto la respiración la aleje medio brusco y nuevamente la busque con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba, en la mesa solo se encontraban el perro de Black, Rosalie, que llegaba a la mesa en ese momento (de estar con Emmet, supuse) y Alice, estas últimas me dieron una mirada llena de odio, que me recordó el famoso dicho de_si las miradas mataran._

Si así fuera yo sin duda ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra siendo comido por los gusanos.

En ese momento llegaban Emmet y Jazz a mi lado. El primero con una mirada de reproche, a él nunca le agrado Tania y el último con gesto de confusión.

-mi vida gracias… no lo puedo creer, eres tan romántico- dijo ella y volvió a abrazarme, pero en el momento en que me iba a besar me aleje.

-emm… si Tania me alegro que te guste- le respondí escondiéndome disimuladamente detrás de Em.

-¿vamos Edward?- pregunto Emmet…

-¿adónde van?-

-vamos a ir a tomar algo Tania- respondió Jazz con calma.

-salida de chicos- agrego Emmet.

-eso quiere que decir que no puedo ir- afirmo

-exacto Tania, luego hablamos, vamos chicos- intervine ya con ganas de irme.

-emm… ok, cuídate por favor-

-si como sea- finalizo el mas grandote de mis amigos arrastrándome hacia el estacionamiento con Jasper siguiéndonos.

-¡LLAMAME EN LA NOCHE!- grito y eso fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que estuvimos en el estacionamiento me disculpe con ellos y dejamos la salida para otro día porque, lo único que quiero hacer es hablar muy seriamente con mi madre.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

-¡Esme!- cuando llego grito para que me escuche en cualquier parte de la casa en la que se encuentre.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿no salías hoy con los chicos?- pregunto amablemente, llegando de la cocina, pero eso no me enterneció, no cuando por ella mi ángel había sufrido de nuevo.

- si IBA- recalque la palabra- pero necesitaba venir a hablar contigo- dije duramente.

-hijo, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto confundida.

-Esme ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre enviar las malditas flores al colegio, donde todos se enterarían?... donde BELLA se enteraría- termine casi gritando.

-¿Cómo? No, yo no las mande al colegio, yo se las mande a su casa cariño, como puedes pensar que sería capaz de hacerte algo así cuando se como estas sufriendo por no estar con ella-

-no lo sé Esme, pero esas flores llegaron al colegio y Tania se encargo de que Bella se entere de todo, por lo tanto en este momento me debe estar odiando aun mas si eso es posible- me quebré- y no lo puedo soportar mama, no soporto que ella me odie, aunque sé que lo merezco-

-cariño tu no lo mereces, ella sabrá entenderte cuando sepa la verdad- me consoló- y no sé cómo llegaron esas flores al colegio, te juro que yo le di la dirección de su casa al encargado de llevarlas-

Esme fue la que me convenció de regalarle algo, porque si hubiese sido por mí no lo habría hecho, asique quedamos en que ella elegiría que obsequiarle, le pondría mi nombre y se las enviaría.

-entonces ¿Quién demonios fue?- pregunte alterado.

-¡FUI YO!-

Escuche a mis espaldas y hay vi todo rojo.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CHICAS!

¿Quién creen que sea?, se dieron cuenta de que no es tan malo… bonito él… ¡LO AMO! y JAMAS podría hacerlo malo

QUERIA AGRADECERLE A "PILI" QUE SIEMPRE ESTA FIRME DANDOME SU APOYO SIN FALTA, NO TE LOS PUEDO RESPONDER PORQUE AL PARECER NO TIENES CUENTA EN FF PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE LOS LEO Y QUE TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO REINA… GRACIAS…

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, PERO TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES CHICAS…

LES DEJO UN BESITO… MUAKKK! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**Chicas aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo, les pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, es que he estado muy ocupada, y no encontraba el tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir… **

**Pero AQUÍ ESTOY **** espero les guste…**

**POV EDWAD**

_-¡FUI YO!- _

_Escuche a mis espaldas y hay vi todo rojo._

Un gemido de sorpresa se escapo de la boca de mi madre al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto casi gritando, mientras me volteo para mirar a Carlisle quien está en la puerta de la sala con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-yo me encontré con el chico encargado de enviar las flores cuando éste iba saliendo de casa, le pregunte qué dirección le habían dado, me la dio y se la cambie por la del colegio.- explica con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué Carlisle? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así cuando sabes que lo más probable es que si la envías al colegio Isabella se entere y así logres que ella y tu hijo sufran aun mas?- pregunta Esme quien está sorprendida.

Yo me mantengo callado tratando de tranquilizarme para no largarme encima de mi padre y así descargar toda mi ira en él.

-porque creo que es hora de que Isabella Swan salga de nuestras vidas- luego se voltea para mirarme- Edward creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de ella, ella no es para ti, no es de nuestra clase social y no se sentiría cómoda si alguna vez asistiera a alguna de las reuniones o fiestas a las que sabemos estar invitados, yo creo que tendrías que quedarte con Tania permanentemente, ella si se sabe desenvolver y tratar con los tipos de personas con las que nosotros nos relacionamos ya que ella se crio así-

Mi cabeza aun está procesando las palabras que acabo de escuchar, mientras lo miro como si tuviera 2 cabezas.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto finalmente tratando de mantener la calma y convencerme de que realmente eso no ha salido de sus labios.

- lo que acabas de escuchar, Isabella no te conviene, ella será una chica muy linda y dulce pero no es para ti, no encaja en tu vida, en nuestra vida Edward-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- mi calma llega a su fin y comienzo a gritar- ¡¿a caso Carlisle ahora te has convertido en una de esas personas que siempre desaprobabas porque critican a los que no nadan en dinero como lo haces tú, a los que no se pueden dar los lujos que TU te das solo porque son un poco más humildes?! Que hipócrita eres, toda tu vida enseñándome que no tengo que ser como ellos y ahora te estás comportando como ellos hablando de esa forma y pidiéndome a mí que lo haga-

-¡no te permito que me hables así Edward que no se te olvide que SOY TU PADRE Y EXIJO RESPETO!-

-¡¿EXIGES RESPETO?! HO EXELENTE LA HIPOCRECIA SIGUE AUMENTANTO- hablo sarcásticamente- TU NO PUEDES EXIGIR O PEDIR ALGO QUE NO ESTAS DANDO, ¡NO ME ESTAS RESPETANDO Y NO ESTAS RESPETANDO A LA MUJER QUE AMO! Y SI NO PUEDES HACER ESO NO PIDAS QUE YO LO HAGA CONTIGO TAMPOCO-

-¡¿VES PORQUE DIGO QUE ELLA NO ES PARA TI? EDWARD TU JAMAS ME HABLASTE DE ESTA FORMA Y AHORA LO HACES POR DEFENDER A UNA CHICA QUE NO LO VALE, Y NO LE ESTOY FALTANDO EL RESPETO A ELLA, CLARO QUE LA RESPETO PERO PIENSA QUE ELLA NO ES DE NUESTRO ENTORNO, ELLA JAMAS SE SENTIRA COMODA CON NUESTRA VIDA PORQUE ELLA NO PERTENECE A NUESTRA VIDA, POR AMOR DE DIOS ¡ENTIENDELO!-

Estoy a punto de responderle y decirle miles de barbaridades, cuando mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de derramar interviene.

-no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir Carlisle- susurra mi madre con lagrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas- dime por favor que no es cierto todo lo que acabas de decir-

- claro que es cierto Esme, ella no pertenece a nuestra vida, no encaja, es simplemente imposible que eso pueda ocurrir, no me digas que tú te pondrás de su lado por amor de Dios- exclama mi padre tirando de sus rubios cabellos, señal de frustración.

-¿entonces tú crees que ellos no podrán nunca ser felices por el simple hecho de que ella en su niñez y adolescencia no tuvo tanto dinero como lo tuvo Edward?- habla mientras más lagrimas siguen mojando sus mejillas- ¿Por qué ella no encaja en su vida, y porque según tu ella nunca se sentirá cómoda con esta vida?-

-en parte si Esme, ella jamás encajara en esta vida, no se sentirá cómoda y esta es la vida y el futuro de nuestro hijo, entonces jamás podrán ser felices-

-¿realmente eso es lo que piensas Carlisle?, ¿realmente piensas que por haber sido criados en diferentes clases sociales no podrán ser felices nunca? Y te recomiendo que pienses bien la respuesta-

-¡ES QUE NO TENGO NADA EN QUE PENSAR! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE ESO-

-si estas tan seguro entonces ahora mismo llamare a mi abogado para comenzar con los papeles de divorcio, no tiene sentido seguir con esto- a esta altura mi madre llora como magdalena mientras sollozos se encapan de sus labios.

Yo me quedo helado con lo que mi madre acaba de decir, ¿acaso había dicho que empezaría los papeles de divorcio?, mi padre no está mejor que yo, de repente toda la sangre de su cara parece desaparecer y queda completamente pálido.

-¡¿Qué?!- habla luego de salir de su estado de shock- ¿Esme tu me estas pidiendo el divorcio por este tema sin importancia?

Ho y hay vuelvo a cerrar mis puños conteniéndome de no golpear a mi padre, ¿a él realmente le parece que es un tema sin importancia estar diciendo que Isabella no encaja en mi vida?

-no es ningún tema sin importancia Carlisle, acaso ¿no recuerdas que yo fui como Isabella, incluso aun más humilde que ella?, ¿ya olvidaste que habían días en que llegaba caminado al colegio porque ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagar el bus?, y si tu estas tan seguro de que una pareja solo por criarse en diferentes tipos de clases sociales no podrán ser felices jamás, entonces no tiene sentido seguir juntos, porque yo siempre soñé con tener un matrimonio feliz-

-Esme, cariño no quise decir eso, no es lo mismo-

-¿y cuál es la diferencia Carlisle?- le pregunto- Ho claro, la diferencia es que por la única razón por la que no estoy con Bella es para ayudarte a ti a reparar el error que cometiste y eso tu no lo tuviste que hacer, pero que no te quepa la menor duda de que en el momento en que todo se solucione saldré corriendo a sus brazos y estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme, y rogar por su perdón si eso fuera necesario asique ve quitando de tu cabeza la idea de que yo me quedare con Tania-

Cuando termino de hablar en casa reino el silencio por unos minutos.

Yo me volteo y comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación pero antes de comenzar a subir agrego algo más.

-y si es necesario tener que renunciar a mi herencia solo por estar con ella, no dudes que lo hare, porque prefiero ser humilde pero estar con la mujer que amo, a tener todo el dinero del mundo pero ser infeliz al lado de una mujer solo porque es de mi clase social- desvío mi mirada de los ojos de mi padre para enfocarme en mi madre- lo siento mama, espero que todo salga bien-

Y ahora si me dirijo a mi habitación.

Me siento sumamente mal, espero que el matrimonio de mis padres no se arruine por la culpa de mi padre, mi madre sufriría mucho y no me gustaría que eso pasara.

Me dirijo al baño, me doy una ducha, me visto solo con unos bóxers y un pantalón del pijama y me acuesto en mi cama.

Es temprano pero no tengo ganas de nada, hoy ha sido un día muy, muy agotador emocionalmente.

En ese momento vienen a mi cabeza esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

¿Cómo estará ella?

¿Qué estará haciendo?

¿Habrá llorado mucho?

¿Me odiara demasiado como para no perdonarme?

¿Alguna vez la recuperare o la habré perdido para siempre?

¿Alguna vez volveré a sentir sus labios sobre los míos?

¿Sus brazos en mi cintura o rodeando mi cuello jugando con el cabello de mi nuca?

¿Alguna vez la podre volver a ver enfurruñada?

¿Alguna vez volveré a sentir mi corazón hincharse solo porque ella me hace una escena de celos?

¿Alguna vez podre ver esos orbes chocolates mirándome con tanto amor como solían hacerlo?

¿Alguna vez la escuchare reír como loca mientras le hago cosquillas?

¿Alguna vez volveré a escuchar un _te amo Edward _ de sus labios?

¿Alguna vez volveré a ser feliz?

Y así fue que me quede dormido con lágrimas en mis ojos, pensando en la única mujer que alguna vez pude y podre amar.

**Espero que les haya gustado… espero sus reviews… y aunque me tarde en actualizar, como ya he dicho antes tengo muchas ideas para este fic, asique no lo pienso abandonar… UN BESO **


	9. Chapter 9

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**CHICAS! AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAP. DISFRUTEN EL POV EDWARD PORQUE CREO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA POV BELLA… :D **

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, QUERIA ACTUALIZAR EL DOMINGO PERO HE ANDADO A FULL CON LOS ESTUDIOS PORQUE LA SEMANA PASADA Y ESTA, SON TODOS LOS DIAS EXAMENES D: PERO ME HICE UN TIEMPITO Y AQUÍ ESTOY… **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CREANME QUE AUNQUE NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRLO, PUSE LO MEJOR DE MI PARA QUE QUEDE LO MEJOR POSIBLE… **

**AHORA SI… ¡A LEER!**

**POV EDWAD**

Estoy en la cafetería del colegio sentado solo esperando a Emmet y Jasper que mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que venían en camino, mientras que le pido a Dios que Tania no me vea aquí sentado solo, porque hoy, después de haber pasado una pésima noche (aunque desde ya hacen más de dos meses ninguna noche es buena, pero la de anoche fue la peor) no tengo ganas de hacer nada, y menos de soportar a Tania.

No es que sea mala chica, solo que ella cree que es el centro del mundo y que todo gira a su alrededor.

Es sumamente egocéntrica y le gusta estar todo el tiempo llamando la atención.

No la culpo por ser así, porque así es como sus padres la criaron.

Por lo que sé, a Heidi Kendrik (su madre) los doctores le habían dicho que nunca podría quedar embarazada ya que siendo muy niña abusaron sexualmente de ella dejando dañada su vagina y útero.

Cuando conoció a Cayo Denali, ambos se enamoraron y se casaron rápidamente.

Pasando varios años de casados, milagrosamente Heidi logra quedar embarazada, pero el parto fue muy riesgoso y los doctores le dijeron que si alguna vez volvía a tener otro hijo había muchas probabilidades de que ella no lo resista.

Ambos se sentían tan felices de que ya no serian solo ellos dos, que no les importo no poder tener más hijos. Con su pequeña Tania se sentían completos.

Así fue que nunca le negaron nada, siempre que la pequeña quería algo, por más costoso que fuere, lo tenía, ya que en el aspecto económico estaban más que bien, asique eso para ellos nunca fue un problema.

Tania, a decir verdad, no es para nada fea. Sus ojos son azules, cabello lacio y rubio hasta su cintura, y con un muy buen cuerpo, el único problema de ella es que siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención, aunque como ya dije no es (al menos del todo) su culpa ya que sus padres fueron los que la criaron así.

Y si estoy enterado de todo esto fue porque un día, hace unos años atrás, Esme me conto la historia después de un ataque de nervios mío por lo irritable que puede llegar a ser.

Asique no es que tenga algo en contra de ella solo que el hecho de que sea así, sumado a que tengo que estar con ella en contra de mi voluntad, que odie a Bella y que siempre haga lo posible para restregarle en la cara que ahora soy su novio hacen que algunas veces (muy seguidas) me den ganas de salir corriendo, o matarla.

-Hey Eddie, que mal te ves- habla Emmet interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Como no, Em siempre con sus chistes. Él es el más grande de los tres, es alto, cabello corto oscuro, ojos color miel y tiene un _físico increíble, _como suele decir Rosalie, aunque lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de niño, eso es lo bueno de Emmet, el siempre se toma todo con alegría, es rara la vez que lo veo enojado o triste (solo cuando se meten con las personas que él quiere), y es bueno tener un amigo así para que me levante el ánimo de vez en cuando. Él y Rosalie con novios hacen casi dos años.

-Emmet yo también me alegro de verte- le respondo sarcásticamente ganándome un bufido de su parte.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás? No se te ve muy bien- saluda Jasper, éste digamos que es el más maduro de los tres, aparte de ser como una especie de psicólogo. Siempre es el que se toma las cosas con más calma, lo contrario a Em y desde que lo conozco (es decir toda la vida, porque prácticamente nos criamos juntos, al igual que con Emmet) solo una vez lo vi recurrir a la violencia y fue cuando golpeo a un chico porque hacía tiempo que venía acosando a Alice (su novia). Tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules al igual que Rosalie, su hermana y es el más delgado de nosotros, aunque eso no quiere decir que no tiene buen físico. Se podría decir que los tres nos mantenemos muy bien físicamente ya que somos parte de los jugadores de fútbol americano del colegio.

-sí, es que no tuve una buena noche- le respondo pasándome la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo normal.

- ¿y eso porque?-

-discutí con Carlisle ayer, Esme lloro y le dijo que quería el divorcio, entre otras cosas- ellos no sabían porque había dejado a Bella por Tania, solo sabían que la seguía amando, pero no les quise contar, ya que sus novias eran las mejores amigas de Isabella y si se llegaban a enterar que ellos sabían todo y no les habían dicho, serian capaces de castrarlos, asique decidí guardarme ese secreto por el bien de ellos.

Era el único secreto que teníamos ya que nos contábamos todo, pero cuando les dije el porqué de que no les quería contar, entendieron y no insistieron mas con el tema, solo me dijeron que si alguna vez quería hablar con ellos que no lo dude, porque para eso eran los amigos, y estarían dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias de parte de sus novias, pero no quise que ellos también se queden sin la chica que aman asique decidí guardármelo.

-¿Cómo que el divorcio?- pregunto un muy preocupado Emmet.

-sí, todo culpa de Carlisle, espero que se arreglen, pero no quiero hablar del tema, mejor cuéntenme porque tardaron en llegar- cambie de tema.

-ok, como quieras, también espero que todo esté bien entre ellos-

-y nos tardamos porque cuando fui a buscar a mí amada novia a su casa, tuvimos con Jasper que esperar que se termine de arreglar, luego ir a buscar a Alice y después pasar por Bella-

Al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. No quería ni imaginarme como la tiene que haber pasado.

-ah, y ¿Dónde están?- pregunte recorriendo con la mirada la cafetería buscándola.

-digamos que Bella no se sentía muy bien asique las chicas la acompañaron al baño-

-¿Cómo que no se sentía bien?- no puedo evitar la alarma en mi voz.

-tranquilo, no se sentía bien pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya sabes cómo son mi hermana y Alice, si así fuera ya estarían como locas y hasta hubiesen llamado la ambulancia-

Sonrío de alivio al comprobar que Jasper estaba en lo cierto, esas tres chicas juntas son como hermanas, dañas a una y las otras dos te saltan encima, por eso ahora Alice y Rosalie me odian, pero no las culpo.

Ellos se ponen a hablar del partido de futbol americano del día anterior cuando la veo entrar a la cafetería acompañada de las chicas, pero cuando la veo siento un horrible dolor en el pecho al notar las ojeras debajo de esos hermosos orbes chocolates, que ha querido tapar con maquillaje y lo rojo de sus ojos, que solo una persona que la conoce tanto como yo lo notaria.

La observo caminar hasta una mesa donde se encuentra sentado el chucho de Black y sus amigos mientras Rose va a comprar algo para comer.

Éste al verla se levanta y le da un abrazo seguido de dos besos en las mejillas, lo que provoca que cierre ambas manos en puños tan fuertemente que mis nudillos quedaron blancos.

Decido dejar de mirar hacia esa mesa por mi propia salud mental y justo en ese momento llega Tania al lugar donde estamos.

Después de diez minutos de escucharla reprocharme el no haberla llamado, y tratarme como un novio desatento y bla, bla, bla finalmente y para mi suerte se da media vuelta y se marcha.

-wow, ¿Cómo la soportas?-

- créeme que ni yo lo sé Emmet, ni yo lo sé-

En ese momento toca el timbre indicando que es hora de ir a clase y como siempre, todos los alumnos se estancan en la puerta de la cafetería apurándose para llegar al salón antes que el profesor.

Yo simplemente los miro desde mi silla aun sentado, como hago siempre esperando a que se haya destapado la entrada de alumnos para poder salir tranquilo, ¿no se dan cuenta que haciendo eso llegan igual de tarde?

Al salir de la cafetería nos dividimos ya que a cada uno le toca en diferente clase y me dirijo a la mía, pero voy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que alguien venia en dirección contraria y la llevo por delante e inmediatamente vuelvo a sentir esa corriente en todo el cuerpo y me doy cuenta de quién se trata.

Alcanzo a sostenerla justo cuando iba cayendo al piso y quedamos a centímetros de distancia y yo tomándola por la cintura.

-lo siento venia distraído y no te vi, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto realmente preocupado y al tenerla tan cerca mis sospechas se terminan de confirmar al ver sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, señal de que la noche anterior y en la mañana había estado llorando y las manchas purpuras debajo de sus ojos.

-emm, si, es…estoy b…bien- responde notablemente nerviosa y con un hermoso rubor en sus hermosas mejillas.

Mi corazón se hincha de felicidad al notar que aun provoco eso en ella.

-¿segura?- vuelvo a preguntar, solo por tenerla un momento más en mis brazos y así poder embriagarme de ese aroma a fresas tan característico de ella que tanto amo.

- sí, s…segura, ya me p…puedes solt…soltar- habla nuevamente nerviosa mientras se remueve entre mis brazos inquieta asique muy a mi pesar la suelto.

Justo en el instante en que la suelto comienza a caminar rumbo a la cafetería rápidamente.

-Bella, espera- la detengo tomándola suavemente del brazo.

Ella se queda quieta pero sin voltearse a mirarme.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto ya que ella al parecer no tenía pensado hablarme- es decir, lo pregunto porque la última vez que hablamos te habías desmayado en clase, ¿recuerdas?-

Una sonrisa cínica sale de sus hermosos labios mientras se voltea a mirarme.

-Edward, eso fue hace un mes y diez días, ¿y tu vienes y me preguntas recién ahora?- pregunta soltándose de mi agarre bruscamente- ¿no crees que si hubiese sido grave ya me hubiese pasado algo o ya estaría muerta?- rápidamente reconozco la ironía en su voz y eso hace que el profundo e insoportable dolor se adueñe de mi pecho.

-S…si, lo s…siento- respondo ahora yo nervioso y tratando de disimular el nudo en la garganta que se me estaba formando al notarla tan distante conmigo.

-bien, ahora me voy porque se me hace tarde para ir a clase-

-pero clase queda para el otro lado- le señalo que estaba caminando en el sentido contrario.

-Ho, ¿en serio?- y el dolor en mi pecho cada vez es más fuerte- pues ahora me dirijo a la cafetería porque me olvide un cuaderno y después voy a clase, aunque no sé porque te lo explico si no te importa- habla duramente pero en la última frase noto el dolor en sus palabras.

-mhmm, bien, yo, uh, me largo-

-bien- y sin más comienza a caminar alejándose de mí.

Me quedo parado mirándola y cuando desaparece de mi vista, apoyo mi frente en la pared y pongo ambas manos en mi garganta tratando de hacer desaparecer el nudo que tengo y así las traicioneras lágrimas no salgan.

_Perdóname amor, perdóname._

_Golpéame, grítame, insúltame, pero no me ignores así, ¿no te das cuenta que mi pobre corazón no lo soporta?_

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que no te ignore con todo lo que tú la has hecho sufrir, cada vez que ella te ve con Tania?!-_ me dice una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya voy diez minutos tarde a clases asique me dispongo a caminar rogando que el profesor se haya retrasado.

-hay pero que romántico Cullen- escucho a mis espaldas cierro mis ojos y puños con fuerza conteniéndome.

**BUENO NIÑAS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA Y FELIZ PORQUE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR ME HICIERON SABER QUE LES GUSTO Y ESO ME HIZO MUY FELIZ :D**

**TAMBIEN QUERIA AGRADECERLE A "Belu Arcos" POR SU REVIEW, LA VERDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO Y CON RESPECTO A TUS TEORIAS… EMMMM…. NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SON CORRECTAS, AL MENOS NO DEL TODO… JIJI… SOLO PACIENCIA Y VAN A SABER…**

**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO… LES DEJO UN BESITO… Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**HOLA, HOLA NIÑASSS…. AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTEE!**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA… SE QUE SIEMPRE LES DIGO LO MISMO, PERO ES QUE SE ME COMPLICA PODER ENCONTRAR UN TIEMPO, (BASTANTE LARGO POR CIERTO, PORQUE ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO NO SE HACE EN UNA HORA, SINO QUE SE TARDA BASTANTE, YA QUE PRIMERO TIENEN QUE APARECER LAS IDEAS Y CADA VES QUE LO RELEO LE AGREGO, QUITO O CAMBIO ALGO :D)**

**PERO BUENO FILALMENTE AQUÍ ESTOY…**

**TUVE QUE EMPEZAR CON LOS POV BELLA, PARA ASI REVELAR UN POQUITO MAS SU MISTERIO… HAHAHA, AUNQUE EN ESTE CAP NO DICE NADA DE ESO, PERO DE A POQUITO, PACIENCIA Y VAN A SABERLO… JIJI…**

**BUENO REINAS, NO LAS MOLESTO MAS… **

**¡A LEER!**

**POV BELLA**

Confusión

_Edward_

Tristeza

_Edward_

Dolor

_Edward_

Odio

_Edward_

Rabia

_Edward_

Recuerdos

_Edward_

"**Amor"**

_Edward_

Tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantos sentimientos encontrados y todo lleva a lo mismo… _Edward._

Estoy en mi habitación con la cara anegada en lágrimas, sin poder dejar de reproducir lo sucedido hoy en el colegio.

Es que con todas las personas que asisten al instituto, justo con el tenia que chocar.

De todo, lo más impactante fue sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura nuevamente como solía hacerlo siempre y tenerlo a tan escasos centímetros de distancia de mis labios. ¡Ho Por Dios, moria por besarlo!

Fue hermoso volver a sentirlo tan cerca.

Fue hermoso que su olor vuelva a llenar mis fosas nasales. Ese olor tan característico de él, ese olor que desde la primera vez que lo sentí se convirtió en mi heroína personal, en mi droga, una que no ingería hace ya más de dos meses.

Fue hermoso volver a sentir como se fusionaban el chocolate y las esmeraldas de nuestras miradas.

Fue hermoso volver a sentir por, al menos, un momento que estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, esa que creábamos solo con mirarnos, demostrándonos nuestro amor sin necesidad de palabras.

Fue hermoso volver a sentirlo ¡MIO!, mío al menos por esos segundos en que me perdí en su mirada, antes de reaccionar y que la realidad golpee en mi cara recordándome que eso era antes, que eso ya quedo en el pasado, que esas miradas llenas de amor que tanto amo, que esos besos que tanto extraño y que esos abrazos que tanto necesito ya no son míos, ya no me pertenecen, ya no me los da a mí, eso ahora le pertenece a nada más y nada menos que mi peor enemiga, la chica que me odio e intento hacerme la vida imposible desde que me conoció, nada más y nada menos que a Tania Denali.

Y lo peor de todo fue…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**-Bella, espera- me detiene tomándome suavemente de mi brazo.**

**Yo me quedo quieta pero sin voltearme a mirarlo, ya que no creo poder volver a soportar mirar de nuevo esos hermosos orbes verdes que tanto amo.**

**-¿Cómo estás?- espere que continúe hablando- es decir, lo pregunto porque la última vez que hablamos te habías desmayado en clase, ¿recuerdas?-**

_**¡¿Recuerdas?! **_**¿Cómo demonios se atreve a preguntarme si lo recuerdo? ¿En qué cabeza cabe que yo olvide aunque sea, el más mínimo detalle que viví a su lado?**

**Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso… la gota que necesitaba para que finalmente me dé cuenta que si alguna vez le había importado, eso había quedado en el pasado.**

**¿En serio me estaba preguntándome eso?, ¿tan poco le importo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde ese día?, yo contando los días desde la última vez que hablamos ¿y el parecía ni siquiera haberlo notado? **

**Por un momento pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, aun más, si eso es posible.**

**Una sonrisa cínica salio de mis labios, solo para no echarme a llorar en ese momento, por lo que para evitarlo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano porque ese horrible e insoportable dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte que hasta sentía que me dificultaba la respiración, pero intente disimularlo lo mejor posible.**

**-Edward, eso fue hace un mes y diez días, ¿y tu vienes y me preguntas recién ahora?- hable soltándome más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido, pero es que realmente sentía que su tacto en mi piel quemaba, al corroborar nuevamente que el amor que antes pensaba que estaba de los dos lados, ahora solo estaba de uno, y no era precisamente del lado de él.**

**- ¿no crees que si hubiese sido grave ya me hubiese pasado algo o ya estaría muerta?- **

**-S…si, lo s…siento- responde notablemente apenado y bajando la mirada, lo que provoco que mi maltratado y debilitado corazón se contraiga aun mas de dolor.**

**-bien, ahora me voy porque se me hace tarde para ir a clase- sigo tratando de mantener la compostura y de salir huyendo de ahí antes de echarme a llorar como una magdalena.**

**-pero clase queda para el otro lado-me señala que estaba yendo en la dirección contraria.**

**-Ho, ¿en serio?, pues ahora me dirijo a la cafetería porque me olvide un cuaderno y después voy a clase, aunque no sé porque te lo explico si no te importa- trate con todas mis fuerzas que no se note el dolor en mis palabras pero falle en la última frase.**

**-mhmm, bien, yo, uh, me largo-**

**-bien- y sin más comencé a caminar alejándome de él, desesperada por llegar a un lugar seguro donde pueda llorar sola y tranquila.**

**Sin duda a la siguiente clase, a la que ya iba tarde, no asistiría.**

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**_

Como pude haber sido tan idiota y haberle dicho _-Edward, eso fue hace un mes y diez días, ¿y tu vienes y me preguntas recién ahora?-_… ¿tan obvia pude haber sido?

Seguramente lo tiene que haber notado y luego tiene que haberse reído al darse cuenta de que llevo contado cada día de los que no hablo con el…

_-Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota-_ repite una y otra vez esa odiosa voz en mi cabeza mientras más lágrimas siguen mojando mis mejillas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Voy caminando por los pasillos del colegio, feliz de poder largarme a mí casa y así poder descansar un poco.

Hoy al llegar al instituto, tuve que soportar una reprimenda departe de Alice y Rose, ya que llegue con unas horribles y muy visibles ojeras, como consecuencia de haber llorado casi toda la noche, haberme quedado dormida, no haber tenido tiempo ni siquiera de maquillarme para así, poder disimular las horribles marcas debajo de mis ojos y haber llegado tarde.

Luego de la reprimenda de mis adoradas amigas, donde me decían que ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y lagrimas por él, haciéndome daño por algo que no vale la pena y bla, bla, bla, apareció Jacob ángel salvador de reprimendas Black, como lo llame, para alejarme de ellas, lo que no fue tan agradable como pensé, ya que me vi obligada de contarle toda la historia, y cuando digo toda es TODA.

Hace más de un mes que Jake llego a mi vida, para darle un poco de color y alegría y para así convertirse en mi mejor amigo, asique ¿Qué tan mejor amigo seria si no supiera esa historia?

El no hiso ningún comentario al respecto, al parecer para no hacerme sentir mal y así provocar que mas lagrimas de las que salieron al contarle brotaran, pero sus manos en puños con sus nudillos casi blancos, a causa de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y su mandíbula tensa me fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo de ir y matarlo.

Pasando cerca del gimnasio, cuando me dirijo al estacionamiento, donde me esperarían mis amigas comienzo a escuchar gritos y veo que muchos alumnos se dirigen a ese lugar, entre ellos Alice y Rosalie.

-chicas ¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunto cuando las alcanzo.

-Al parecer hay una pelea en el gimnasio, vamos- me responde Alice mientras Rose me lleva tomada del brazo prácticamente trotando para poder llegar y averiguar que sucede.

La cantidad de chicos y chicas es increíble, y no alcanzo a ver quiénes son los que pelean hasta que luego de empujar a varios… los vi…

En frente de mis ojos están Edward y Jacob golpeándose en el piso, ambos sangrando, pero al parecer no tienen intención de parar.

-EMMET, JASPER ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡SEPARENLOS AHORA!- comienzo a gritarles desesperada, una vez que logro salir de mi estado de shock, cuando los veo entre la multitud.

Estos reaccionan rápidamente al escucharme a mí y a sus novias ordenarles lo mismo.

Luego de unos minutos Emmet logra agarrar a Edward y Jasper a Jacob, pero ambos siguen forcejeando para soltarse y así seguir golpeándose.

Hasta que llega un momento donde no lo soporto más y me meto en medio.

-¡BASTA!, ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE PARA GOLPEARSE ASI?, PAREN AHORA MISMO MALDITA SEA-

En el momento en que termino de decir aquello el gimnasio queda en un silencio sepulcral, Edward con la boca levemente abierta, claramente sorprendido por escuchare maldecir y Jacob, al parecer entra en razón y baja su mirada avergonzado.

-bella acaba de hacer una pregunta, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Rosalie-

Luego de que Jacob termine de contarme que el sin querer golpeo a Edward con el balón y este vino a gritarle, el no se pudo quedar callado y le dio una respuesta acompañado con un empujón lo que provoco la pelea. Tome a mi amigo de la mano y mirándolo claramente molesta nos dirigimos a enfermería, dejando a mis espaldas a un herido Edward que me miraba con tristeza en los ojos.

Claro que me hubiese gustado quedarme y preguntarle cómo esta, y curarlo pero lo más probable es que el prefiera que su novia lo haga.

Ese pensamiento hace a mi corazón encogerse, por lo que lo descarto rápidamente y me concentro en Jake que sangra en su ceja y nariz.

Alice y Rosalie se quedan con sus novios, haciendo preguntas, y acompañando a Edward.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos a esperar, porque la enfermera está ocupada con otro alumno que al parecer se golpeo la cabeza y desmayo, mientras que tomo de la caja de primeros auxilios que está en un escritorio para los alumnos y me dispongo a curarlo.

-sssss…. Bella cuidado, duele- se queja Jake con vos de niño regañado.

-hoo, lo siento señor, no es mi culpa que ande peleando, asique se aguanta ahora-

- pero Bella, no fu…-

-Pero Bella nada, shhh…-

Una vez que termino, no puedo evitar comenzar a reírme.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que se causa tanta gracia Srta. Swan?- Pregunta mi amigo con el seño fruncido.

-es que es muy cómico Jake, que siendo un hombre tan grande y musculoso se haya estado quejando como niña mientras te curaba- y volví a romper en carcajadas.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso señorita Swan- responde fingiendo enfado, lo que provoca que ambos rompamos nuevamente en carcajadas.

Así siempre es con Jake, pase lo que pase siempre termino riendo, sin duda es un gran amigo.

Pero la sonrisa termino abruptamente cuándo escuchamos una chillona e irritable voz llegar a los gritos.

-ENFERMERA, ENFERMERA, URGENTE, MI NOVIO ESTA HERIDO- llegaba Tania arrastrando a Edward detrás de ella.

Luego de escucharla reclamarle a la Dra. Cope, el que no lo atienda rápidamente, y que es una falta de respeto ya que Carlisle Cullen siempre paga lo suficiente como para que su hijo tenga las atenciones necesarias. De que Edward intente tranquilizarla y hacerla callar, (¿no se supone que tendría que ser al revés?). De que milagrosamente reciba un llamado diciéndole que la esperaba y Tania finalmente se largue, al mismo tiempo que Jake pasa a ser atendido, quedamos en un muy incomodo silencio, el sentado justo en frente de mi.

Su boca y ceja, también sangran, y no soporto verlo así.

-hay tienes una caja de primeros auxilios para curarte- le susurro.

-gracias- responde esbozando una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Yo solo asiento y me dispongo a mirar a otro lado, hasta que un _sssss… auch, _escapa de sus labios. Me volteo a mirarlo y lo veo tan solito tratando de curarse y eso me parte el alma.

Ya no soporto verlo así, por lo que actúo sin pensar si después puedo arrepentirme o no.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde el ser más hermoso, el amor de mi vida y el culpable de mi sufrimiento se encuentra…

**:O…¿ QUE CREEN QUE OCURRA CHICAS?**

**IMAGINENSELO SOLITO TRATANDO DE CURARSE… AHHHGG… YO NO LO SOPORTARIA HAHAHA…**

**¿QUE ME DICEN?, ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿LO ODIARON?, ¿MAS O MENOS?...**

**ESPERO SUS OPINIONES…**

**SI SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO EN LEERLO NADA LES CUESTA DEJARME UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW… QUE SERA MAS QUE BIENVENIDO PARA MI…**

**AHORA SI… LES DEJO UN BESITO… ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**HOLA NIÑAS! **

**BUENO COMO VERAN… ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDE TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ES MAS, HAC DIAS ACTUALICE… ES QUE COMO HE ANDADO CON TIEMPO, NO LA PENSE DOS VECES Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR :D…**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… NO LAS DETENGO MAS…**

**¡A LEER!**

**POV BELLA**

_EL AMOR NO ES ALGO QUE QUERAMOS SENTIR… ES ALGO QUE SENTIMOS SIN QUERER…_

Muchas veces escuche esa frase, pero nunca le di importancia, porque nunca me sentí tan identificada con ella como ahora…

Y es que _AMOR, AMOR, AMOR _todos hablan del _amor, pero la pregunta es… ¿CUAL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AMOR?_

Como duele el amor porque hay veces que no se puede entender, es inexplicable.  
Es tan duro pensar que uno comete errores y duele más entender porque uno hace las cosas que duelen y hacen sufrir.

El amor es hermoso a pesar de que duela tanto, a pesar de que pasa el tiempo uno ama más a la pareja, porque el amor es único y no se compara con nada.  
Le da aliento al corazón. Pero _no es lo mismo cuando las cosas cambian de manera inexplicable, _duele más ver el amor de otro modo.  
No cuesta nada y produce amor y sufrimiento. Enriquece a quien lo tiene o recibe. No dura hasta lo que uno quiere que dure, pero su recuerdo es eterno.

Nadie es demasiado rico si no lo conoce y nadie es demasiado pobre para no conocerlo. No se puede comprar, ni prestar, ni robar pues es algo con un valor que no se puede calcular.  
Y si alguna vez te tropiezas con alguien que no lo ha conocido no sabe qué es ser feliz.  
Porque nadie tiene tanta necesidad de él como el que no quiere conocerlo o darse a conocer.  
Sin el amor uno no conoce las grandezas de la vida y ni mucho menos lo que conlleva romper con las barreras y defender el amor contra todo o contra quien sea.

_Un sentimiento que llega al fondo del corazón. Pero cuando nos hiere nos cuesta reponernos de él._

Y así me encuentro yo en este momento, se podría decir que estoy en la etapa de _"reponerse"_ y la verdad es que si, cuesta tanto hacerlo…

Es que ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando desde la primera vez que lo viste quedaste prendada de esos orbes verdes esmeralda?;

Cuando en un principio, secretamente lo observabas todo el tiempo;

Cuando tu corazón casi sufre un colapso la primera vez que hablaste con él;

Cuando sentiste tanta emoción como nunca al convertirte en su amiga;

Cuando lloraste por amor por primera vez, al verlo con otra chica;

Cuando decidiste poner la amistad sobre tu dolor y amor solo por apoyarlo en sus peores momentos;

Cuando soñabas con que algún día se fije en ti como algo más que como su amiga;

Cuando por primera vez sentiste mariposas en el estomago, al darte cuenta de que era celoso y no le gustaba compartirte con ningún otro amigo;

Cuando sentiste que tocabas el cielo con las manos la primera vez que te beso;

Cuando tu corazón se hincho de esperanza, alegría y amor al confesar que estaba enamorado de ti;

Cuando te pregunto si aceptabas ser su novia en un hermoso prado;

Cuando pensabas que no existía en el planeta tierra una persona más feliz que tu solo con estar en sus brazos.

Cuando comenzaste a creer en que los sueños si se hacían realidad, el día que cumplieron su primer mes de novios;

Cuando confiaste y le contaste tus más íntimos secretos;

Cuando lloraste por primera vez en frente de alguien que no sean tus inseparables amigas o padres;

Cuando sentiste que el mundo se te venía encima la primera vez que discutieron y estuvieron sin hablarse 5 horas;

Cuando moriste de vergüenza y nervios el día que te llevo a su casa y te presento como su novia;

Cuando moriste de celos el día que otra chica lo beso sin su permiso;

Cuando lloraste de alegría la primera vez que te dijo _te amo;_

Cuando dejaste por primera vez las inseguridades de lado porque prometió amarte y no dejarte nunca;

Cuando sentiste que tu corazón dejo de latir al verlo convertirse en novio de otra chica;

Cuando sentiste que tu vida dejo de tener sentido al verlo feliz con ella;

Cuando llorabas noches enteras solo por recordarlo;

Cuando millones de veces anhelaste tener la respuesta a la pregunta que te atormentaba día y noche… _¿por qué?_

¿Cómo no va a costar tanto _reponerse _después de todo lo vivido? Y valla que costaba.

Por momentos deseo con toda mi alma olvidarlo, odiarlo o cualquier cosa menos amarlo… y ahí es cuando me identifico con la frase _EL AMOR NO ES ALGO QUE QUERAMOS SENTIR… ES ALGO QUE SENTIMOS SIN QUERER… _porque aunque no quisiera sentir nada por él, lo hago, porque a pesar que por momentos desee nunca haberme enamorado de él aquí estoy… amándolo como nunca…

Aquí estoy, en frente de él con una gasa en la mano para curar sus heridas físicas, aun cuando las mías, que son del alma, todavía no cicatrizan y duelen más que nunca…

Entonces, ¿es ese uno de los significados del amor? ¿Que aunque sientas que estas muriendo de dolor, harías cualquier cosa por su felicidad, así sea, ser infeliz el resto de tu vida?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿puedo?- le pregunto en un susurro, y con la duda marcada en cada palabra- es decir, me parece que necesitas ayuda, emm… y me preguntaba humm… si yo podría…-

Se queda mirándome fijamente y siento morir…

-_ho por dios, no quiere y le da pena negarse- _

Lentamente comienzo a moverme y dirigirme al lugar donde estaba sentada recién, con mi orgullo por el piso y mi corazón esforzándose por seguir latiendo del dolor que está sintiendo.

-si, por favor- responde tomándome del brazo y así impidiendo que vuelva a sentarme- lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió, pero sí, claro que me gustaría, nada me gustaría más-

Le sonrío levemente y tomo asiento a su lado.

-dolerá un poco, ¿está bien?-

-sí, no te preocupes, está bien- responde suavemente-

Mojo la gasa con ese líquido rojo, del que siempre olvido el nombre y comienzo a pasárselo por su ceja primero, despacio, suave y lentamente.

Lo tengo tan cerca; huelo su perfume, mi droga y me doy cuenta que esto no fue una buena idea, al menos no para mi corazón, que después de tenerlo tan cerca, tan vulnerable en frente de mi, morirá al verlo con _ella._

_-idiota, idiota, idiota, por la única razón por la que acepto que tu lo cures es porque su novia se fue, de lo contrario ella estaría aquí, porque este es ahora SU lugar- _grita la voz dentro de mi cabeza y decido apurarme antes de romper en llanto en frente de él.

Termino con su ceja y comienzo con su boca.

No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos porque puedo sentir que me observa fijamente, e instintivamente comienzo a morder mi labio inferior y al hacerlo los suyos se curvan en una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

En ese momento, un recuerdo viene a mi cabeza…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Estábamos acostados en el patio de mi casa. Como todos los viernes cada vez que venía a pasar la tarde conmigo, con la diferencia de que esta vez estábamos solos. Charlie y René no estaban, mi madre había ido a visitar a mi abuelita Marie y mi padre estaba en el trabajo.**

**Recién terminábamos de hacer la tarea del colegio y decidimos salir a tomar aire.**

**Hablábamos de todo un poco, lo que hicimos en la semana, nuestra familia, el colegio, hasta que las cosas se pusieron un poco más **_**cursis, **_**como diría Emmet.**

**-¿te he dicho hoy que te amo?- me pregunta Edward mirándome a los ojos.**

**-emmm… espera déjame pensar- bromeo poniendo un dedo debajo de mis labios, simulando pensar- si, y si no me equivoco esta es la decima vez en el día-**

**-¿ha si?, no me he dado cuenta- responde siguiéndome el juego- es que eres tan increíblemente hermosa y te amo tanto que no me doy cuenta cuando lo hago-**

**Le sonrío e instintivamente comienzo a morder mi labio inferior.**

**-¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato cuando estábamos haciendo la tarea?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.**

**-me dijiste muchas cosas cuando estábamos haciendo la tarea-**

**-tienes razón- se ríe- ok, te dije que cada vez que te muerdes el labio inferior, no tienes idea de las ganas de besarte que me dan, como en este mismo instante-**

**Inmediatamente me ruborizo.**

**-y también te dije que, amo cuando te ruborizas y sé que es por mí-**

**-ho, eres un engreído Cullen- le respondo golpeando suavemente su hombro-**

**-auch, Swan- se queja con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amo- ¿engreído yo?, yo no conozco esa palabra-**

**-si claro, señor Edward soy el más lindo del colegio y todas las chicas mueren por mi Cullen- **

**-mientras tú mueras por mí, lo demás no me importa-**

**-sabes que muero por ti- respondo acercándome a sus labios- es imposible no hacerlo-**

**-te amo- me dijo antes de unirnos en un tierno beso.**

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**_

-al parecer, ambos recordamos lo mismo- me dijo cuando noto que también me quede pensando- auch-

-lo… lo siento- respondo disculpándome, pero es que su comentario me sorprendió y ejercí mas fuerza de la necesaria- no me di cuenta, lo siento-

-está bien, no te preocupes-

Y otra vez quedamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que el volvió a romperlo.

-Esme te echa de menos- e inmediatamente lo miro a los ojos- anoche me pregunto por ti-

-mándale besos y abrazos de mi parte, dile que también la extraño-

-ella no es la única que lo hace- susurro mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Lo miro frunciendo mi ceño, sin entender.

-te extraño Bella y no sabes cuánto- en el momento en que esas palabras llegan a mis oídos mi corazón comenzó a bombear tan fuerte que pensé que lo escucharía.

-Bells, ya termine, ¿vamos?- habla Jacob, que en ese momento iba saliendo de enfermería, con su ceño fruncido al vernos tan juntos.

-Si Jake, ya voy- le respondo intentando darle una sonrisa pero fallo en el intento por el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta.

-no parece, o lo disimulas muy bien, se te ve tan feliz con Tania- le hablo en un susurro a Edward que sigue mirándome esperando una respuesta. Seguido de eso me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar con lágrimas a punto de desbordar de mis ojos.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y cuando voy caminando pensando en todo lo ocurrido hace un momento, choco con alguien.

-no te vi, disculp…- pero las palabras se atascan en mi garganta cuando me encuentro a un par de azules ojos mirándome.

-Isabella, tanto tiempo- habla Carlisle Cullen, inspeccionando de pies a cabeza.

-Ho…hola Sr. Cullen, disculpe no lo vi-

-no te preocupes está bien, también es mi culpa por venir apurado a ver a mi hijo, asique permiso- y con eso comienza a caminar dejándonos atrás sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Con Jake seguimos caminando y cuando nos encontramos dentro de su auto me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-lárgalo todo, desahógate- me dice mientras soba mi espalda.

Ahí ya no aguante mas y rompí en llanto.

Luego de cinco o diez minutos (en realidad no me importa cuánto tiempo) de haber estado llorando, logre calmarme, y los sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos.

-¿mejor?- pregunta Jake.

-sí, gracias, y perdón por esto-

-no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón Bells, para eso son los amigos ¿no?- dice mientras me abraza.

-gracias Jake, eres un gran amigo, es más, eres mi mejor amigo, siento que en ti puedo confiar y que nunca saldrá de aquí, y eso es muy importante para mí- pero al decir eso lo siento tensarse- Jacob, ¿pasa algo?-

-No, nada Bells- responde con una fingida sonrisa- vamos, te llevo a casa.

Solo asiento y emprendemos la marcha.

Durante todo el viaje, en el auto se instala un extraño silencio, no es incomodo pero tampoco cómodo, es como ya dije, _extraño_

Al llegar, me despido de él pero cuando estoy bajándome me detiene.

-espera Bella- me volteo y lo miro.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-

-Hay algo que no te dije de la pelea- responde evadiendo mi mirada.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿sí?, ya tuve demasiado por hoy- le respondo y cuando voy a abrir la puesta me vuelve a detener.

-espera, es que tengo que decirlo, por favor-

-¿ok?- hablo mas como pregunta que como respuesta, extrañada por su actitud.

El suspira profundamente y comienza a hablar, sin mirarme.

-como ya te he dicho, fue sin querer que golpee a Cullen con el balón, pero cuando el vino a gritarme que era un idiota, yo hice algo que no debía-

-¿Qué hiciste Jacob?-

-yo le hable de ti, le dije que era un idiota por haberte engañado así, que no merecía que lo ames como lo haces, ni que derrames ni una sola lagrima por él, porque las personas como él, solo juegan con las personas, y no merecen ser amados por nadie, por eso es que él se enojo tanto. El balón fue un motivo, pero lo que yo dije lo termino de embarrar- terminó susurrando tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- le pregunto conteniéndome.

-Bella, yo lo siento, se que estuvo mal, que me lo contaste porque confiabas en mi, y que no tendría que haber dicho nada de eso, pero no pude evitarlo, perdóname por favor-

-¿Qué te perdone?, Jacob si te lo conté fue porque como ya te dije y como tú mismo has dicho, confiaba en ti. Si te lo conté fue porque quería que lo sepas, no quería ocultarte nada, no para que vayas luego y se lo eches en cara-

-lose, Bells perdón, pero es que no podía permitir que se salga con la suya-

-Basta Jacob, tú no tienes porque meterte en mi vida, es MI vida, y pensé que podrías guardar un secreto pero veo que me equivoque- susurre ya con mi cara bañada en lagrimas mientras me disponía a bajarme.

-No Bella, te prometo, te juro que no volverá a pasar, lo juro por favor- suplica.

-Adiós Jacob Black- digo duramente.

Me bajo del auto y comienzo a caminar, dentro de mi casa sin mirar atrás, mientras sollozos escapan de mi boca.

Sé que mi enojo tendría que pasarse para mañana o en un rato, porque lo hizo para defenderme pero no es por eso que me enoje tanto, sino por el hecho de que seguro había dañado a Edward con lo que dijo, porque a pesar de todo, lo amo, lo amo tanto que no soporto que sufra, lo merezca o no, simplemente no lo soporto… definitivamente el amor no es como creía, si no es correspondido, es de lo peor.

Al entrar, corroboro que no hay nadie en casa y vuelvo a mi ritual de siempre… subir las escaleras, llegar a mi habitación, poner música para tapar mi llanto y ahí romper en lágrimas.

¿Qué mas podría pasarme?, ¿ahora también perderé a mi mejor amigo?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**JUM, JUM, JUM… ¿SOY MALA?**

**CREANME QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA MAS QUE A ESTEDES QUE SUFRAN TANTO, PERO ES LO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR, PARA QUE LA HISTORIA VALLA TOMANDO EL RUMBO QUE QUIERO…**

**¿MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW?**

**¡YO CREO QUE SI! VAMOSSS… MI RECOMPENZA POR ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO… ¿NO CREEN?**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP. TRATARE DE AVANZAR CON EL MISTERIO DE BELLA… **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ANTERIORES… Y ESPERO LOS DE ESTE CAP.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**LAS QUIERO ^. ^**


	12. Chapter 12

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**BUENO NIÑASSS! COMO VERAN SIGO CON VIDAA! HAHAHA… QUERIA CONTARLES QUE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR RECIBI POCOS REVIEWS Y ESO ME ENTRISTECIO D: **

**PERO BUENO… AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAP. AQUÍ SE ADELANTA UN POQUITO EL MISTERIO DE BELLA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN… **

**¡A LEER!**

**POV BELLA**

Voy camino a la cafetería del colegio con Alice y Rosalie, obligada, para que, según ellas "coma algo" y a decir verdad, tienen razón.

Hacen ya cinco días de lo ocurrido con Edward y Jacob, cinco días que no hablo con ninguno de los dos y cinco días en los que lo único que he hecho ha sido, llorar y dormir.

Casi no como y eso a mis amigas les preocupa ya que estoy volviendo a _caer en la depresión de antes_ y no quiero hacerlo, ¿pero cómo evitarlo, si la única forma que tuve para poder salir adelante fue con Jacob a mi lado que me hacía reír, me entretenía y ahora a él también lo perdí?

-¿hoy también nos sentaremos solas?- pregunta Rose

-si chicas, no me quiero ir a sentar en la mesa de Jacob- le respondo

-Ok, le mandare un texto a Emmet para avisarle que no me sentare con el hoy tampoco-

La mayor parte de las veces que nos sentábamos con Jake y su grupito, Rosalie no lo hacía, iba y se sentaba con Emmet, ya que según ella, se sentía _sapo de otro poso, _a diferencia de Alice que inmediatamente se hizo amiga de todos y se lleva estupendo con ellos.

-No es necesario, Rose, al igual que para ti Al… si quieren ir y sentarse con Em y Jass háganlo, yo no tengo problema-

-A no, no, no, señorita, ni pienses que vamos a dejarte sola, ofende el solo hecho de escucharlo, somos tus amigas, jamás te hemos dejado sola y ten por seguro que no empezaremos ahora, ni nunca lo haremos, aparte tengo que asegurarme que comas algo… TENEMOS que asegurarnos que comas algo- repite remarcando la palabra _tenemos,_ luego de haber recibido, un codazo departe de Alice por no integrarla en la conversación- asique mientras no arregles las cosas con Black, no te desharás de nosotras-

Solo asiento resignada.

- Pero Bells ¿no tienes pensado perdonarlo, el chico ha estado tratando de hablar contigo, desde ya hacen 5 días?-

- no lo sé Al, yo confiaba en él y él me traiciono, ambas saben lo cerrada que soy, lo mucho que me cuesta confiar en alguien y que cuando lo hago el más mínimo detalle puede hacer que toda la confianza se reduzca a cero-

-ok, tienes razón pero se le ve que está realmente arrepentido… ¿tú qué dices Rose?-

-no lo sé, yo no opino, ustedes bien saben como es mi relación con Jacob- responde la rubia

-sí, pero no puedes negar que desde que Jake llego a la vida de Bella, ella se veía mucho más alegre, salía mas, COMIA mas- dice Alice recalcando la palabra _comía_.

-ok, eso no lo puedo negar, Bells, no me gusta verte así, ni a mí, ni a Alice, ya no puedes seguir sufriendo por Edward, él está haciendo su vida con Tania, y se lo nota muy bien con ella- instantáneamente mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse al escuchar la verdad que me cuesta tanto aceptar, o la que, para ser sinceros, _no quiero aceptar_.

Es que, ¿tan idiota puedo llegar a ser, que aun sigo esperando que el vuelva a buscarme alguna vez y me explique el porqué de todo lo que paso?

-_sí, eres y puedes llegar a ser aun mas idiota si sigues esperando algo que NUNCA ocurrirá- _responde la vocecita que siempre me tortura, dentro de mi cabeza.

-ho no cariño, lo siento, no te quería hacer sentir mal, pero es que ya tienes que entenderlo de una vez y por todas, no puedes seguir así por él, no me gusta, no _nos _gusta- aclara después de, nuevamente, recibir un codazo de parte de Alice por no incluirla-

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que no puedo- susurro y la voz se me quiebra en la última palabra, mientras una traicionera lágrima logra escapar- no puedo-

-ya, ya, tranquila, para eso estamos nosotras, para sacarte adelante y hacerte olvidar del idiota de Cullen- alienta Alice mientras ambas me abrazan.

-y del idiota de Black también, si es necesario- agrega Rose- pero ahora vamos a alimentarte señorita, porque no puedes seguir sin comer Isabella, y ahora no estoy bromeando, es una orden.

-eso es cierto, pero antes, te secas las lagrimas, enderezas la espalda y levantas la cabeza, para que todos sepan que eres Isabella Marie Swan y no te dejas pisotear, por nada ni por nadie, ¿ok?-

Luego de secarme las lagrimas, ingresamos a la cafetería y me vi obligada a hacerlo con la cabeza en alto.

-ok, ustedes vallan a la mesa y yo me encargo de la comida- informa Rose- Bella ¿quieres pizza?-

-emm, en realidad solo una manzana está bien-

-ok, pizza y manzana para Bells- dice ignorando totalmente el hecho de que solo quiera una manzana- ¿y tu Alice?-

-lo mismo que Bells, gracias-

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa y cuando lo hacíamos me encontré de frente con Jacob.

-hola Bells, Alice- saluda con dolor en la voz y mirada.

-Hola Jake-

-Jacob- respondo secamente a modo de saludo.

-Bells, necesito hablar contigo, por favor- suplica tomándome las manos.

-y yo necesito alimentarme asique, permiso-

-ok te dejo ir a alimentarte, pero por favor prométeme que después me dejaras hablar contigo, por favor-

-No prometo nada, quizás sí, quizás no, ahora permiso- respondo y me alejo mientras mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse.

Jake, realmente me hace falta, pero no sé si pueda volver a confiar en él. Hay un ducho que dice _la confianza es como un borrador, va desapareciendo con cada error_, pues ese dicho no es para mí, a mí solo me basta un error para que la confianza desaparezca.

Mientras camino apresurada a nuestro lugar, me encuentro con un par de orbes esmeraldas mirándome con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

Por un segundo le sostengo la mirada, pero cuando lo hago Tania toma su rostro haciendo que la mire a ella y lo besa, asique inmediatamente desvió mi vista y me dispongo a llegar a la maldita mesa de una vez y por todas.

Una vez sentada, Alice me alcanza, ya que aparentemente se retraso por quedarse hablando con Jacob.

-Bells, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta preocupada al ver mis ojos húmedos nuevamente.

¿Será que podre hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar?

-Nada, solo que cada vez compruebo más que la vida me odia, que el destino me odia-

-no digas eso cariño, todo en esta vida sucede por algo-

-¿sucede por algo?, entonces, ¿podrías explicarme porque el destino me tiene preparado tanto sufrimiento?-pregunto fastidiada.

-no lo sé, Bells, eso tienes que ir descubriéndolo, de a poco tienes que ir descubriendo tu destino, es la ley de la vida, para ti y para todos-

-Ho si claro, ahora titulare a mi vida "_DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO_" –hablo sarcásticamente- a ver si así puedo entender por qué diablos se empeña en arruinarme la existencia-

Luego de unos minutos llega Rose con nuestra comida.

-heu, ¿qué ocurrió?- pregunta al ver mi cara de disgusto.

-nada, solo que estoy tratando de _descubrir _porque mi destino se empeña en arruinarme la vida-

-¿ha?-

-ok, yo te explico- interviene Al.

Luego de explicar a mi rubia amiga el motivo de mi disgusto y tener una pequeña discusión por no querer comer mi porción de pizza, finalmente toca el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el porche amarillo de Alice, (si, amarillo… como para pasar _desapercibida -_nótese el sarcasmo-), de camino a casa, mi cabeza reproduce todo lo ocurrido en la última semana…

El choque con Edward y haber sentido sus brazos rodear mi cintura nuevamente;

La pelea del que _era_ mi mejor amigo y Edward;

El hecho de que éste último me haya dicho que me extraña;

La discusión con Jake;

La vuelta de mis pesadillas, o más bien, _la única _pesadilla, porque siempre es la misma, en donde trato de que esa pareja no suba al autobús;

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la aparición de _esa_ mujer, a la que no conozco, nuevamente en mi casa;

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Llegue a casa agotada tanto física como mentalmente.**

**La primera es, gracias a casi no haber dormido la noche anterior, a causa de las pesadillas, ya que cuando por fin logre poder caer en la inconsciencia, la misma pesadilla de hace un tiempo atrás, volvió a atormentarme y nuevamente desperté agitada, asustada y gritando y también gracias a las ya comunes lagrimas, que brotaban de mis ojos a causa de los recuerdos.**

**Y la segunda, gracias a la insistencia de Jacob por arreglar las cosas conmigo y a la guerra constante de mi cabeza contra mi corazón, viendo a Edward tan feliz con Tania mientras que hace uno o dos días atrás me había dicho que me extrañaba.**

**Entro a mi casa y al hacerlo escucho voces en la sala, por lo que me acerco a saludar a mis padres, pero mientras lo hago alcanzo a escuchar parte de una conversación de la que no entendí mucho pero me pareció muy, muy extraña.**

**-no lo haremos Charlotte- ¿Charlotte?, ¿Quién es Charlotte?- no insistas, no podemos hacerlo a esta altura- escucho hablar a mi padre.**

**- nos odiara, y no soportaría perderla, a ella no, otra perdida no por favor- solloza mi madre.**

**- créanme que entiendo lo que me quieren decir pero ella merece saberlo, está en su derecho- esa voz… la he escuchado antes.**

**-no lo haremos, no insistas- habla conteniéndose, a punto de perder la paciencia Charlie.**

**-¿entonces se lo ocultaran toda su vida?-**

**-no lo sabemos, jamás pensamos en eso, cuanto todo ocurrió René sufrió demasiado, ambos lo hicimos y no queremos volver a pasar por lo mismo-**

**-no quiero volver a sufrir lo que sufrí hace tantos años atrás, no lo soportaría – escucho la voz débil de mi madre acompañada por incontenibles sollozos- todos estos años he guardado esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi mente tratando de olvidarlos y ahora apareces tu para atormentarme-**

**-no era mi intención atormentarte René, ni tampoco que ambos remuevan todo ese sufrimiento que estuvieron tratando de olvidar, pero entiéndanme, ella tiene y necesita saberlo, al igual que yo necesito cumplir la promesa que le hice a una hermosa personita que me espera en Nueva York, porque merece también terminar de conocer toda la historia-**

**-¿tú no le has dicho nada?- pregunta Charlie.**

**-sí, sabe una parte de la historia, pero no toda, no quería que se ilusione con algo que no era seguro, pero ahora que se que lo es, estoy decidida a decirlo pero para hacerlo necesito que Uds. Cumplan con su parte-**

**-no lo sé, no lo sé, es todo tan confuso-**

**-por favor, llevo 17 años buscando por todos lados, no solo para cumplir mi promesa, sino porque no se imaginan cuanto deseo es que sepa quién soy, poder ser parte de su vida… por favor- al terminar de hablar rompe en llanto.**

**-no soportaría otra perdida, no lo soportaría- habla René amortiguando su llanto aparentemente en el pecho de mi padre.**

**Estaba tan confundida, ¿Quién demonios es Charlotte?, ¿Qué promesa tiene que cumplir?, ¿a quién?, ¿de qué perdidas habla René?, ¿tengo yo algo que ver en esto?, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**

**Metida en mis pensamientos estaba, pensando en todas esas dudas que asaltaban mi cabeza, cuando me veo interrumpida por mi teléfono celular que comienza a sonar.**

**Inmediatamente lo tomo para silenciarlo, pero como en mi vida nunca la suerte esta de mi lado Charlie sale de la sala, seguido por mi madre y la extraña mujer que se aparece en mis sueños, ¿asique ella es Charlotte?**

**-¿Isabella?, hija ¿hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí escuchando?- pregunta un asustado y preocupado Charlie. **

**Yo totalmente sonrojada, por haber sido encontrada infraganti en el acto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta, sin decir una palabra les pido un minuto, haciéndole una seña con mi mano para leer el mensaje que había recibido y por el cual me habían descubierto.**

"_**Bells, dejaste tu cuaderno de física en mi coche, te aviso así no te vuelves loca buscándolo y luego te enojes conmigo por no haberlo hecho, un beso - Alice"**_

_**-gracias Alice, siempre tan oportuna- **_**pensé.**

**Luego de leerlo y releerlo, cinco veces sin ser capaz de levantar la cabeza, finalmente tomo valor y lo hago.**

**-hola a los tres- salude intentando aligerar el ambiente- emmm… ¿Cómo has dicho Charlie?-**

**-te pregunte ¿hace cuanto estas escuchando?-**

**-ho, lo siento por eso, recién acabo de llegar- mentí, rogando porque sea creíble- iba a subir a mi habitación pero escuche voces y me acerque a saludar, en el momento en que lo hice mi celular sonó, ¿Por qué?, ¿algún problema?-**

**-no cariño, ningún problema, si quieres sube a tu habitación, yo te llamo para cenar- ofrece una muy, muy nerviosa René, mientras que, detrás de ella, la mujer llamada Charlotte me mira con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas-**

**-¿mamá, porque lloras?, ¿Por qué ella llora?, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.**

**-ho no, nada cariño, solo que me estaba contando que una vieja amiga falleció hace poco y bueno, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, lloramos por todo- miente curvando sus labios en una muy fingida sonrisa.**

**-ok, emmm… yo estaré en mi habitación un rato- respondí y desaparecí de la sala, pensando en ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y ¿Por qué no me querían decir nada?**

**Con la mentira de mi madre, comprobé que no piensan decirme la verdad y por un momento por mi cabeza paso la idea de investigar, pero ¿valdría la pena?**

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**_

-bien señorita, hemos llegado- interrumpe mis pensamientos Alice cuando aparca en frente de mi casa.

-ho, gracias Al- le respondo.

-has estado muy callada todo el viaje, ¿ocurre algo?-

-no, no te preocupes solo venia pensando en todo lo ocurrido la última semana-

-bien… nos vamos mañana en el colegio, Jass debe estar esperando mi llamada para acordar si salimos o no esta noche-

-ok, no te entretengo mas entonces- digo con una sonrisa

-bien, bye, te quiero- se despide mientras arranca el vehículo.

- Yo igual, bye-

Cuando entro a casa y compruebo que no hay nadie, como ocurre desde esa extraña conversación, ya que mama ha retomado terapia, con Janet Meyer, su psicóloga, como solía hacerlo cuando yo era chica, solo que esta vez Charlie la acompaña y aunque en un principio intente ignorarlo alegando que si fuese importante me lo dirían, ahora está comenzando a preocuparme.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estoy en el baño del colegio lavándome las manos cuando escucho una irritable voz detrás de mí.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- habla Tania acompañada por Irina y Lauren Mallory, estas últimas hermanas, sus perritos falderos como las llama Rose- y solita, ¿Cómo has hecho para estar sin tus guarda espaldas o el chucho de Black?-

-Tania, te informo que no necesito guarda espaldas y si así fuere, a ti no tendría porque importarte - respondo mientras me dirijo a la puerta, pero me detiene tomándome fuertemente del brazo.

-te recomiendo que a mí me hables bien, porque somos tres y tu solo eres una- amenaza

- ¿Qué acaso piensan golpearme entre las tres?, me parece que la que necesita guarda espaldas eres tu Tania, no yo- respondo burlonamente mientras me suelto de su agarre.

-de mi no te burlas ¿ok? Y no te preocupes, que no tengo pensado ensuciarme las manos contigo, al menos no ahora… solo quería recordarte lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos-

Habla haciendo referencia a la desagradable llamada que recibí hace ya más de un mes, luego de haber llorado como una magdalena porque Edward le había regalado un ramo de flores, donde me amenazaba, diciéndome que me aleje de él, que deje de andar dando lastima y que deje de soñar con que alguna vez volveríamos a estar juntos porque eso nunca pasaría.

-no te preocupes que no lo he olvidado, tu y Edward pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana, no me interesa, yo ya los he dejado en paz, pero me he dado cuenta que la que no se puede quedar tranquila eres tu Tania, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tanta poca fe te tienes que temes que Edward se canse de ti y quiera volver conmigo?, ¿por eso es que necesitas amenazarme para que me mantenga alejada de él? Púdrete Tania y ¡déjame en paz!- digo volteándome y saliendo del baño dejándolas a las tres a mis espaldas sorprendidas y furiosas por mis palabras.

Desde hoy en adelante la Isabella Swan que se dejaba humillar ¡NO EXISTE MAS!

**BIEN… ¿QUE OPINAN DE LA CONVERSACION QUE ESCUCHO BELLA? QUIERO SABER SUS TEORIAS!**

**TAMBIEN QUERIA AGRADECERLES A MIS FIELES QUE SIEMPRE EN CADA CAP. ME DEJAN UN REVIEW, QUE POR MAS CHIQUITO QUE SEA LO VALORO MUCHO ASIQUE GRACIAS…**

**LES DEJO UN BESO…**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME…**

**LAS QUIERO :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**NIÑASSS! AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE… **

**ESTE CAP. ES UN POCO TRISTE, ME HIZO LLORAR MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA, ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**

**¡A LEER!**

Jacob Black, un joven de piel morena, alto, musculoso, ojos color negros. En su infancia, hasta los once años, vivió en La Push, un pueblo cerca de Forks, su vida hasta ese entonces, para él era perfecta, vivía en una pequeña casa cerca de la playa, con su madre Anna Kendrik, su padre Billy Black, su hermanita seis años menor que él llamada Rachelle Black y él.

Familia pequeña, humilde, pero llena de amor.

Su padre para él era un súper héroe, su madre la mejor de todas, amorosa, atenta y su hermanita pequeña la consentida de la familia a la que cuidaba y amaba más que a su vida. Jake no pedía lujos ni nada más para ser feliz, solo tener por siempre su familia a la que amaba más que a nada.

Pero esta vida no es color de rosas y todo cambio un jueves dieciocho de enero…

Jake llego del colegio, todo empapado por la terrible lluvia que caía, pero emocionado porque los jueves eran sus favoritos, su padre no iba a trabajar y su madre le hacia su comida favorita, lentejas, ideal para un clima tan frio, solo que ese jueves no habría comida favorita, no habría tarde de películas en familia y no habrían jamás, nuevamente los jueves que él tanto amaba…

Ese día al llegar a su hogar, nota algo muy raro, la casa estaba vacía, no había nadie. Cuando entra a la cocina en la mesada encuentra una notita

"_Jake, mi amor:_

_Si lees esta nota es porque aun no hemos llegado, pero no te preocupes que no tardaremos en hacerlo, se que los jueves es cuando hago tu comida favorita pero hoy no podrá ser cariño, lo siento, me llamaron de salita de cinco, donde asiste tu hermana porque no se sentía muy bien asique fuimos a buscarla. No salgas a ningún lado por favor, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas cuando llueve tanto, y date una ducha caliente que de seguro estas todo mojado. Prometo que mañana si habrá comida favorita para ti… te ama, mamá. "_

Al terminar de leerla, hizo lo que su madre le mando _y _se dio una ducha caliente, se vistió y se sentó en el sillón a ver los dibujitos animados, mientras esperaba que sus padres crucen la puerta de su casa para correr y abrazarlos.

Una hora;

Dos horas;

Y finalmente se quedo dormido.

Al despertar miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho de la noche y sus padres aun no llegaban, su barriguita rugía del hambre, ya que no había comido nada pero ¿Qué podría hacer en la cocina un niño de tan solo once años?

Se acurruco en el sillón mirando la puerta, esperando que ésta se habrá con sus ojitos anegados en lagrimas… y espero y espero…

Luego de una hora, la puerta finalmente se abrió dando paso a Sue Clearwater, su vecina y amiga de la familia, que venía con la cara empapada en lagrimas y al verlo a el pequeño Jake acurrucado en el sillón, mirándola con sus ojitos brillosos, corrió a él y lo abrazo.

-Shhh, cariño tranquilo, aquí estoy, no estás solito- le susurraba ésta en su oído-

-¿Dónde, donde esta mi mama?- pregunto el pequeño entre sollozos ya que no aguanto más y en el momento en que Sue lo abrazo rompió en llanto- ¿Por qué mi mama, mi papa y mi hermanita no están aquí?

Sue, sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos al ver al niño que se caracterizaba por su simpatía, su sonrisa, su alegría y su ternura, tan triste y llorando, y más sabiendo que tendría que darle la noticia que cambiaría su vida totalmente.

-Cariño, tengo que contarte algo-

Y así fue que la vida de este pequeño, jamás volvió a ser la misma, un jueves dieciocho de enero, al enterarse de que sus padres y su hermanita, cuando venían de vuelta a casa, era tanta la lluvia que no vieron que un camión venía de frente y chocaron, dejando a un muy mal herido Billy Black y sin vida a Anna Kendrik y Rachelle Black.

Pasada un par de semanas, Billy Black volvió a su casa en silla de ruedas ya que luego del accidente le dijeron que no podría volver a caminar, para encontrarla vacía y sin vida.

Sin poder entrar se quedo en la puerta, observando y recordando que la última vez que había estado hay dentro, había sido acompañado del amor de su vida, mientras mares de lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

-¡Papá!- escucho a lo lejos un grito desgarrador que interrumpió sus recuerdos.

Jake, se había estado quedando en lo de Sue, ya que ella se había negado a dejarlo solo en una casa que solo lo torturaría con recuerdos.

Al voltearse ve a su hijo, su pequeño, la única familia que le quedaba, venir corriendo desesperado a donde él estaba.

-Papá- repitió una vez que estuvo en frente de él y sin más se le tiro encima abrazándolo mientras ambos lloraban- abrázame fuerte, no me dejes, prométeme que tu no me dejaras, que estarás conmigo, no me dejes solo papi, no lo hagas- suplicaba el niño abrazado a su padre mientras que dolorosos sollozos escapaban de su pecho.

-tranquilo campeón, papi esta aquí, jamás te dejare solo, siempre tendrás a tu súper héroe para cuidarte- susurraba Billy aferrándose a la única familia que le quedaba.

Al mes siguiente la familia Black, ahora integrada, únicamente por un pequeño y su padre, dejaban La Push, para irse a vivir a Seattle, ya que no soportaban estar en una casa llena de dolorosos recuerdos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**BELLA POV**

_Púdrete Tania y ¡déjame en paz!- digo volteándome y saliendo del baño dejándolas a las tres a mis espaldas sorprendidas y furiosas por mis palabras._

_Desde hoy en adelante la Isabella Swan que se dejaba humillar ¡NO EXISTE MAS!_

Entro a la cafetería y me dirijo a la mesa donde me esperan Alice y Jake.

-Bella, ¿ocurrió algo?, ¿porque tienes esa cara?- pregunta Alice.

-Nada, acabo de tener un encontronazo con Tania en el baño-

-¿Qué como un encontronazo?, ¿Qué ocurrió Bella?-

-Nada Alice, no te preocupes que la he dejado callada-

-ya, pero ¿estás bien Bells?- pregunta Jake a mi lado.

-Sí, no se preocupen- respondo intentando calmarlos.

Hace un mes ya que arregle las cosas con Jake, finalmente acepte hablar con él después de haberme insistido tanto para que lo haga.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Nos encontrábamos en el bar llamado Twilight, que se encuentra a unas cuadras del colegio, ahí es donde habíamos quedado con Jacob para hablar.**

**-Bella, lo siento, perdóname por favor, se que lo arruine, que tu confiabas en mi y que perdí tu confianza, pero déjame recuperarla por favor-**

**-Jacob tu sabes lo difícil que es para mi poder confiar en alguien y lo fácil que es que esa persona pierda mi confianza-**

**-lose, créeme que lose, por eso te pido una oportunidad para recuperarla, para recuperare a ti-Susurra tomando mis manos- Bella eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca, no te quiero perder, por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad, solo eso-**

**-tú sabes lo que he sufrido por Edward, sabes lo mal que la pasaba antes de que llegues, y también sabes que cuando apareciste en mi vida, es decir, gracias a ti, comencé a pasarla mejor, me ayudaste mucho a salir de esa depresión Jake, sin ti no hubiese podido hacerlo- hablaba sin apartar la mirada de nuestras manos unidas- confié en ti Jake y tú me ayudaste a salir delante-**

**-a salir delante de la misma depresión a la que estas volviendo a caer- responde y lo miro con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión- vamos Bella, en serio piensas que no me he dado cuenta que estas cayendo en la depresión de antes, estas más delgada, ojerosa, Alice me ha contado que ya casi no sales- bajo la mirada avergonzada- Hey, no lo digo para que te avergüences- susurra tomándome del mentón para que vuelva a mirarlo- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, no lo digo para que lo hagas, lo digo para pedirte otra oportunidad, déjame ayudarte-**

**-Quiero que lo hagas- susurro ya con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas- te necesito Jake, eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito para salir adelante-**

**-¿lo dices en serio Bells?- yo solo asiento- ho cariño gracias, te prometo que no voy a volver a fallarte-**

**-con respecto a la confianza, de a poco, si vamos despacio creo que voy a poder volver a confiar en ti Jacob, pero vamos lentamente-**

**-como quiera la señorita- responde con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-bien, entonces ¿Qué demonios estas esperando para abrazarme, Black?- e inmediatamente estaba entre sus brazos.**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Acabo de llagar al colegio y me encuentro con Jake esperándome en el estacionamiento.

-Hola Jake- pregunto detrás de él-

Cuando se voltea me asusto al notar sus ojos rojos, en señal de haber estado llorando.

-Hola Bells- susurra.

-Hey Jake, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿has estado llorando?- pregunto realmente preocupada por mi amigo.

-¿Qué?, no, para nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- miente notablemente.

-a mi no me mientes Jacob Black, y lo pregunto porque se te nota en los ojos que lo has hecho-

-no es nada, no te preocupes-

-no me digas que no es nada, porque no creo que hayas llorado por nada, si no me quieres contar lo entiendo, no hay problema, pero no me mientas, ¿ok?- pregunto a lo que él solo asiente- ahora vamos a clase que llegaremos tarde.

En clase no puedo dejar de pensar en Jake, me tiene muy preocupada, nunca lo había visto así.

-Bells, ¿podemos hablar?, necesito contarte algo- me dice Jake en la hora del recreo mientras estoy con las chicas-

-Claro Jake-

-bien, te espero en cinco minutos en el gimnasio, ¿te parece bien?-

-sí, nos vemos hay-

-wow, se ve mal, ¿le pasa algo?- pregunta Rose una vez que mi amigo se ha ido.

-no lo sé, es decir, es evidente que algo le pasa, pero no se qué-

-pues está muy decaído, no es el mismo Jake de siempre- habla Alice.

-no, y me tiene muy preocupada-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estoy en el gimnasio esperando a Jake, ya que quedamos en juntarnos aquí cuando lo veo entrar.

-hola- dice con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-hola- respondo- Jake, sé que no me quieres contar, pero en serio me tienes muy preocupada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?-

-si, por eso te pedí que vengas aquí, necesito hablar con alguien- susurra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-

-ho cariño, claro, cuéntame, sabes que jamás se lo contaría a nadie si así lo prefieres- le aseguro, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-tuve una hermanita, ¿sabes?- comienza mientras dos lagrimas escapan de sus ojos- era hermosa, la amaba tanto-

-no, no lo sabía, no hablas mucho de tu familia, solo sé que tienes a tu papá-

-hoy tendría once años, ella y mi madre murieron cuando yo tenía esa edad- responde entrecortado por los sollozos que escapan de sus labios- hoy se cumplen seis años de aquel día-y mas lagrimas desbordan sus ojos.

Yo sin saber que decirle solo aprieto levemente sus manos para infundirle valor.

-seis años, hacen ya seis años, de ese día de mierda en que mi vida cambio, en que mi padre jamás volvió a ser el mismo- me suelta una mano para secarse las lagrimas- no es que no sea cariñoso ni nada de eso, solo que… nunca volví a ver ese brillo de alegría en sus ojos-

Y así fue como Jake me conto su historia.

Cuando termino ambos llorábamos, él por recordar esa parte de su vida tan dolorosa y yo por conocer el triste pasado de mi amigo.

-nuca mas volví a La Push, no tengo el valor para hacerlo-

-ho Jake, lo siento muchísimo cariño, no sabía que habías tenido un pasado tan duro-

-no me gusta contárselo a nadie, no soporto que me tengan lastima pero, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y sin pensarlo dos veces te busque a ti-

-sabes que jamás te tendría lastima y me alegro que hayas decidido confiar en mí-

-¿Por qué Bells?, ¿Por qué el destino se empeño en quitarme a las personas que mas amaba?, ¿Por qué se empeño en quitarme a mi familia?- susurra rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-ho, ven cariño- le digo y lo abrazo fuertemente- no lo sé, no sé porque pero tú tienes que estar bien, ellas ahora están en el cielo mirándote y cuidándote a ti y a Billy desde allá arriba y no creo que les guste verlos tan tristes, ellas quieren ver al Jake alegre, simpático, que lleva luz a donde quiera que este con su sonrisa, y a decir verdad yo también quiero ver a ese Jake, no me gusta verte tan triste, no me gusta-

Cuando termino de hablar me doy cuenta que estoy solo a unos centímetros de distancia de la boca de él, y al próximo segundo, nuestras bocas están unidas.

Jake me está besando, ho por Dios ¡Jake me está besando!, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Cómo lo alejo sin herir sus sentimientos?

-Jake… Jake espera- susurro separándome un poco de él.

-lo… lo siento Bells, no sé que me paso, lo siento- se disculpa.

-ho no cariño, no te preocupes, es solo que no quiero que se confundan las cosas, tu eres mi amigo Jake, mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte por esto. Tu sabes que mi corazón está ocupado por alguien más, alguien que aunque no lo cuide y le haga daño éste se ha aferrado a él y no quiere dejarlo ir- intento explicar- tu sabes que mi corazón pertenece a Edward, que a pesar de todo lo amo a él Jake, lo siento pero es así-

-lose y créeme que yo lo siento más, tienes que pensar que me aproveche de la situación, pero no es así-

-shhh, ya tranquilo, yo no pienso nada ¿ok?, está todo bien-

-gracias- responde mientras me abraza- gracias por escucharme, por ser mi amiga, por todo Bells gracias-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, para eso son los amigos ¿no?- respondo aun abrazándolo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando abro mis ojos mi corazón se estruja del dolor…

Hay, a unos metros de mí, está el amor de mi vida mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramar y llenos de sufrimiento.

Me quedo mirándolo y él solo se voltea y se marcha, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzo a ver una lágrima podar por su mejilla.

¡Ho por Dios, voy a volverme loca!

**¡WOW! QUE TRISTE EL PASADO DE JAKE ¿NO CREEN?**

**SE QUE EN ESTE CAP. Y EL ANTERIOR CASI NO HA SALIDO EDWARD, PERO ES QUE EN EL ANTERIOR TENIA QUE ADELANTAR UN POQUIITO DEL MISTERIO DE BELLA Y EN ESTE QUERIA QUE CONOZCAN LA VIDA DE JACOB…**

**LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SE TRATARA MAS DE ED. Y HASTA QUIZAS HALLA UN POV EDWARD…**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME…**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO… Y DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE HALLA O NO POV EDWARD… :D**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO… ¡LAS QUIERO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**Hola, Hola! **

**¿Cómo andan mis amores?**

**Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten porque ya falta muy poco para que Bella conozca la verdad de la "traición" de Edward…**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hay, a unos metros de mí, está el amor de mi vida mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramar y llenos de sufrimiento._

_Me quedo mirándolo y él solo se voltea y se marcha, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzo a ver una lágrima podar por su mejilla._

_¡Ho por Dios, voy a volverme loca!_

_._

_._

Sigo abrazada a Jake pero después de que Edward se volteo y se fue, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tenso.

-Bells, ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunta al sentir mi rigidez

-Nada Jacob, no te preocupes- respondo separándome de él para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo que nada Bella?, estaba todo bien hasta que te tensaste, ¿es por el beso cierto?-

-no cariño, no te preocupes- intento calmarlo- porque mejor no vamos yendo a clase que seguro esta por tocar el timbre-

-ok, vamos-susurra no muy convencido.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos dirigimos al pasillo donde están todos los alumnos.

-Bella espera- me detiene posicionándose enfrente de mí.

Yo solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender, esperando que hable.

-necesito que seas sincera conmigo-

-si Jake, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿realmente ese beso no va a afectar a nuestra amistad verdad? No me gustaría perderte-

-Ya Jake tranquilo, ya te he dicho que está todo bien, no hay problema y nuestra amistad va a seguir igual que siempre ¿ok?-

-ok, me alegra escucharlo-

En la puerta del gimnasio Jake y yo nos separamos, ya que uno de sus amigos lo llamo porque tenía que decirle algo.

Mientras camino en silencio mi cabeza esta a mil por hora.

¿Nos habrá visto besándonos?

¿Qué pensara de mí ahora?

¿Por qué se veía tan triste al verme con Jake?

¿Por qué esa lagrima rodo por su mejilla?

¿O será producto de mi imaginación?

No, claro que no, YO SE LO QUE VI

¿Entonces aun siente algo por mí?

¿Cómo hago para aclararle que no es nada de lo que está pensando?

Si él está con Tania ¿Por qué le afecto tanto?

_-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TE PREOCUPAS TANTO SI A EL NO LE IMPORTA EN LO MAS MINIMO ANDAR A LOS BESOS CON LA ZORRA DE TANIA DELANTE DE TODOS, Y ESPECIALMENTE ¡DELANTE DE TI!?- _responde la odiosa voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Perdida en mis pensamientos estoy, hasta que choco con alguien.

_-¿será que siempre tengo que llevar por delante a alguien?- _pensé.

-disculp… - y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta al ver a la persona que tenía en frente de mi.

-¿Bella?- pregunta Esme Cullen- Ho Bella, ¿Cómo estas cariño? Tanto tiempo- dice al mismo tiempo que me abraza.

-Señora Cullen, si, tanto tiempo- respondo sorprendida por su efusividad.

Inmediatamente se separa de mí con un gesto ofendido en su bello rostro.

-¿Señora Cullen?, ¿Cómo que señora Cullen?-

-¿Disculpe?- respondo totalmente sonrojada.

-Bella, cariño soy yo, Esme… para ti solo Esme, no hace falta tanto formalismo… Pensé que ese tema ya había quedado claro la primera vez que fuiste a mi casa, ¿recuerdas?-

Y una sonrisa melancólica se forma en mi rostro al recordar…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**-Princesa, ya te he dicho que tus nervios son en vano- susurraba Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos dulcemente.**

**Estábamos en frente de la casa de mi novio. Habíamos llegado hacían ya, cinco minutos, porque hoy era el **_**gran día**_** en que conocería a mis **_**suegros**_** y eso me tenia sumamente nerviosa. **

**Hacia una semana ya, habíamos acordado que hoy vendría y también hacia una semana ya, que cada vez que lo recordaba mis nervios hacían acto de presencia.**

**Hoy había sido un día, para nada fácil, desde que me levante no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la cena, donde por fin conocería a los progenitores de mi novio.**

**Desde que habíamos llegado, se había percatado de mis nervios y desde entonces estábamos sentados dentro de su auto, mientras él trataba de calmarme.**

**-lose, lose, es que, Edward voy a conocer a tus padres, eso es demasiada presión para mí-**

**-ya conoces a mis padres- responde con una sonrisa.**

**-sí, pero nunca he hablado con ellos, además del hecho de que me vas a presentar como tu novia, la novia de su hijo único, ¿y si no les gusto?, ¿si creen que no soy la indicada para ti?, Edward tenemos vidas muy distintas y no sé si…-**

**-shhh- me cortó poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios- mi amor ya hemos hablado de esto, y ya te he dicho que estará todo bien, mis padres mueren por conocerte-**

**-también lose, pero ¿y si no les gusto para ti?, no soportaría su rechazo- susurre con mis ojos húmedos.**

**-no te rechazaran amor, es más, estoy seguro de que te amaran, no tanto como yo pero lo harán- me dijo con su sonrisa ladeada que tanto amo.**

**-¿lo dices en serio?-**

**-claro que si pequeña, confía en mí-**

**-ok, ¿no me dejaras sola cierto?-**

**-en ningún momento, estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado, tomando tu mano-**

**-ok- suspire- vamos- **

**Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la puerta.**

**-¿preparada?- pregunto antes de entrar.**

**-no, pero vamos- **

**Una carcajada broto de sus labios ante mis palabras.**

**Me dio un casto beso y nos adentramos en la hermosa, inmensa y lujosa casa.**

**-mama, papa, llegamos- anuncia cuando cruzamos la puerta.**

**-ho, cariño ya llegaron- responde la hermosa madre de mi novio apareciendo en la sala- Carlisle ya llegaron, baja- **

**Esme es una mujer bellísima, unos ojos verdes penetrantes, sin duda Edward los heredó de ella, su cabello color cobre, ondulado hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, piel blanca cremosa, bajita de estatura, un excelente cuerpo, a pesar de su edad, claramente una bellísima mujer, sumamente dulce y tierna.**

**-aquí estoy- dijo Carlisle Cullen bajando las escaleras.**

**Éste es, alto, ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel pálida, extremadamente hermoso, al igual que Edward, sin duda alguna al menos en lo físico lo único que mi novio heredo de Esme fueron los ojos porque el resto, es una copia de su padre. **

**-Bien, ya estamos todos- hablo una emocionada Esme.**

**-ok- dijo Edward mientras que me miraba con amor y me instaba a que dé un paso hacia adelante- mama, papa, ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia, Bella ellos son mis padres-**

**-mucho gusto Bella, me alegra tanto conocerte al fin, ¿puedo llamarte Bella cierto?-**

**-gracias señora Cullen, el gusto es mío, y si claro que puede llamarme Bella-**

**-no, no, no querida, nada de Sra. Cullen, tampoco soy tan mayor, dime Esme-**

**-ho, entonces, el gusto es mío Esme- respondí con una tímida sonrisa-**

**-Isabella, un placer conocerte- hablo Carlisle.**

**-Ig…igualmente Sr. Cullen- salude totalmente nerviosa, este hombre realmente intimidaba.**

**-ho no cariño, a él también puedes llamarlo Carlisle- intervino mi suegra y yo solo asentí en respuesta.**

**-bueno, le voy a enseñar la casa a Bella- dijo Edward y le agradecí internamente que interrumpa el incomodo silencio.**

**-ok cariño, yo los llamo cuando la cena esté lista-**

**Luego de recorrer toda la casa, nos quedamos en su habitación hablando hasta que Esme nos llamo para cenar.**

**En la mesa al principio la situación estaba un poco tensa, hasta que Esme comenzó a hacerme preguntas de mi vida, a contar historias de Edward cuando era chico y el ambiente se distendió.**

**-ves que tenía razón, mis padres quedaron encantados contigo- hablo mi amor cuando termino de aparcar su vehículo en frente de mi casa.**

**-¿tú crees?-**

**-claro que si preciosa, tú misma lo comprobaste-**

**-si es cierto, gracias a Dios todo salió bien-**

**-sí, pero ¿sabes que hay algo que he querido hacer durante toda la cena?- susurro sugerente mientras se acercaba a mis labios-**

**-¿ha si?- respondí siguiéndole el juego- ¿qué cosa?-**

**-esto- dijo y estampo sus labios sobre los míos fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso.**

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

-si, Esme claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que, eso era antes… cuando Edward y yo… tu sabes-

-pues no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, para ti, siempre voy a ser Esme, ¿ok?-

-ok- respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿mama?, valla que llegaste rápido- dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mi acompañado por su irritable novia.

Cuando me voltee a mirarlo un gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios, se lo veía realmente mal, estaba pálido, y sus ojos levemente enrojecidos.

-si cariño, estaba de pasada, ¿nos vamos?- pregunta Esme.

-¿Cómo que te vas Eddie?- habla Tania.

-si Tania, no me siento bien, asique prefiero irme- habla evitando mi mirada.

-¿Cómo que te sientes mal mi amor?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Ho por Dios, ¿en serio no se había dado cuenta?, a la legua se le nota que no se siente para nada bien.

-Bueno Edward ¿Qué te parece si vas por tus cosas así nos vamos?- interviene Esme, para distender el ambiente que se ha puesto tenso de repente.

-ok, ya vuelvo- susurra éste.

Seguido de eso se da media vuelta, dándome una mirada llena de dolor, con Tania siguiéndole los pasos.

-¿Cómo que no se siente bien Esme?, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Es grave?- la interrogo descargando toda mi preocupación en ella.

Ésta solo sonríe comprensiva y me responde…

-Todo está bien cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte es solo un pequeño malestar-

-¿de verdad?

-si cariño, no te preocupes-

Yo solo asiento, sintiendo mis ojos picar de la impotencia de no poder cuidar de él.

-¿aun lo amas verdad?-

La observo totalmente sonrojada, sorprendida por su pregunta y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-ho lo siento Bella, no quise incomodarte, discúlpame por favor-

-no Esme, está bien, no te preocupes, solo que no quiero hablar de ese tema si no te molesta-

-claro que no me molesta, no te preocupes-

- me avisaras si es algo grave, ¿cierto?-

-Claro cariño, pero estoy segura de que no lo será-

En ese momento aparecieron Edward y Tania nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces tú todavía aquí?- pregunta esta última, claramente molesta.

-Tania, ¿Qué son esos modales?- la regaña Esme- está aquí platicando conmigo-

-pero si ella y Edward no están más juntos, no sé de qué tema pueden estar platicando-

-pues eso es entre ella y yo- responde una muy molesta Esme- y no tiene que ser la novia de mi hijo poder hablar con ella, yo puedo hacerlo con quien me dé la gana-

Yo solo me mantengo en silencio observando al amor de mi vida que no se ve nada bien.

En un momento nuestras miradas se encuentras y puedo notar la tristeza en su mirada, pero el rápidamente voltea.

-lo siento Esme, no era mi intención ofenderte-

-está bien Tania, no me ofendiste solo me molesto tu actitud pero ya está, no importa-

-¿nos vamos?- pregunta Edward que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

-Ho si cariño vamos… y Bella- habla mirándome a mi- espero que algún día puedas visitarme, te echo de menos-

-¿QUE?- grita Tania y Esme la mira claramente molesta- ok, yo me largo-

Se despide de Ed, de Esme, a mí me da una mirada llena de odio y se marcha

_Si las miradas mataran… _pensé.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo con Esme, de que algún día la visitaría, se marcharon y yo me dirigí a clase.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV EDWARD**

Voy camino a la cafetería a encontrarme con Emmet y Jasper que me esperaban hay, cuando recuerdo que tengo que tengo que decirle a Garrett, el líder de entrenamiento, el porqué ayer falte.

El día anterior, Cayo Denali, el padre de Tania cumplía años y yo, como novio de su hija, e hijo de su socio no podía dejar de asistir, por lo que muy en contra de mi voluntad tuve que faltar al entrenamiento por asistir a una de las fiestas que tanto odio.

Realmente son muy aburridas, son solo gente mayor, muy adinerada que lo único que hacen es fingir que se agradan los unos con los otros mientras que compiten por demostrar quién tiene más dinero, ¿tan hipócritas pueden ser?

Pero como ya dije, no podía faltar.

Asique cambio de planes y me dirijo al gimnasio y al hacerlo ese horrible dolor en el pecho que siento cada vez que veo a Bella sufrir o mostrarse distante conmigo oprime mi pecho, solo que esta vez multiplicado por mil.

En frente de mi esta Bella, el amor de mi vida, besándose con el Jacob Black.

-_no, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, no me hagas esto mi amor por favor- _pienso mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

El beso, a decir verdad no duro mucho, pero ella antes de separarse bruscamente de él y gritarle que no lo vuelva a hacer o algo similar, solo toma entre sus manos su rostro y le habla dulcemente.

No puedo oír lo que hablan, ni tampoco puedo ver la cara de Black, pero a mí solo me interesa verla a ella.

Lo mira tiernamente, y lo abraza con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Siento que mis ojos comienzan a picar, al ver a la única mujer que he amado tan feliz con otro hombre y yo sin poder hacer nada.

En un momento ella abre sus ojos y se encuentra con mi mirada, borrándosele rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

Verde y marrón fusionándose en una mirada llena de dolor de ambos lados; de su lado, dolor que yo mismo he causado haciéndole creer que no la amo y por mi lado dolor de verla en los brazos de ese maldito perro.

Cuando siento que de mis ojos están por desbordar las lagrimas que estoy intentando detener me giro sin más, y me largo de ese lugar, pero no antes que una traicionera lagrima rodase por mi mejilla.

Me siento realmente mal, el dolor en mi pecho se hace casi insoportable.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

Solo tenias que esperar un poco más

¿Cómo hago para vivir sin ti?

¿Será que realmente te perdí, amor mío?

.

.

.

.

**LO SIENTO, SE QUE EL POV EDWARD ES MUY CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA COMPLETITO… YA QUE VARIAS ME HAN PEDIDO UNO DE ÉL…**

**LES CUENTO QUE MIS PLANES, ERAN HACER MITAD BELLA Y MITAD EDWARD, PERO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA HABIA ESCRITO DE MAS CON BELLA…**

**IGUAL NO LAS IBA A DEJAR SIN UN POQUITO DE ED, POR ESO SE LOS HICE CORTITO :D**

_**QUIERO RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA DE "**_Ania_**" **_

Hola! Estoy un poco confundida, en el capitulo 9 al final a Edward alguien le dice "pero q romántico Cullen" pero no supe quien fue esa persona... M quede ?

_**OK, PASO A EXPLICARTE, NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ESO, CLARO QUE NO, ES SOLO QUE PARA PODER EXPLICARLO NECESITABA UN POV EDWARD, Y HASTA AHORA NO HABIA UNO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SABRAN QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE DIJO ESO, ASIQUE TRANQUILA QUE NO TE PERDISTE DE NADA :D**_

**BUENO NIÑAS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y COMO VA LES DIJE… ¡FALTA MUY POCO PARA QUE BELLA SEPA LA VERDAD DE ED!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ASI SE SI LES GUSTO, SI LO ODIARON, (AUNQUE ESPERO QUE SEA LA PRIMERA OPCION HAHA)**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, ¡LAS QUIERO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**Hola chicass! **

**Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón… Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que me paso algo horrible ¡**_**ESTABA BLOQUEDA!**_** Créanme… mi mente estaba bloqueada, comenzaba a escribir y no me venían ideas a la cabeza asique decidí esperar unos días y dsp ponerme a escribir…**

**.**

**BUENO… LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MUY INTERESANTE… Y DESDE AQUÍ EN ALEDALTE LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MAS INTERESANTES ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

Y otro mes pasaba…

Aun no puedo creer que ya hagan cuatro meses desde que estoy con Tania, es decir, desde que Bella me odia.

Bueno, en realidad no sé si me odia, (espero que no) pero de que se olvido de mi, ya no tengo dudas de eso.

Aun recuerdo el día en que la vi besarse con Black y la conversación que tuve con mi madre después.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Salí del gimnasio echando humo, de la tristeza, dolor y rabia… rabia por mí mismo.**

**Si tan solo mi padre no hubiese cometido el error de confiar en Aro Vulturi, no habría perdido la cantidad de dinero que perdió, no me hubiese pedido que este con Tania solo para que Cayo Denali, su socio, el mismo que le advirtió de Aro diciéndole que no era confiable, no desasiera la sociedad que había entre ellos y así poder terminar la construcción del hospital en la zona más humilde de Port Angels, para ayudar a las personas necesitadas y de bajos recursos económicos gratuitamente.**

**De ser así yo no tendría que haber dejado al amor de mi vida, para hacerle creer a ella, a Tania y a Cayo que ya no la amaba más y que mis intenciones eran sinceras con Tania. Entonces ella no habría caído a los brazos de Jacob Black.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**Cuando estuve en la parte trasera del colegio llame a Esme para que venga por mí, porque sinceramente no me sentía para nada bien y no tenía ganas de que todos me vean así y tener que dar explicaciones.**

**Luego de unos cinco minutos que me tome para tratar de tranquilizarme me dirigí a los pasillos para esperar a mi madre… pero me vi interrumpido por Tania.**

**-¿Edward?, ¿Qué estás haciendo solo en los pasillos?, ¿estás solo?- me pregunto y pude notar la irritación en su vos.**

**Desde hace un tiempo ya, estaba realmente insoportable, celosa y protectora conmigo… para ser precisos desde esa vez en la que me escucho hablando con Bella en los pasillos.**

**Luego de que Bella se marcho, me dirigía a clases y escuche "**_**hay pero que romántico Cullen"**_

**Recuerdo que me voltee y me encontré con Tania… ella había presenciado todo y esa vez fue la discusión más fuerte que tuvimos porque comenzó a echarme en cara que yo le mentía, que no la amaba, que seguía queriendo a Bella y que su **_**papi **_**se enteraría de todo…**

**¿Qué demonios hacia en ese momento?**

**No podía desmentir lo que decía, porque realmente era todo cierto pero… si le daba la razón ella hubiera hablado con Cayo y todo este sacrificio habría valido nada, ya que de seguro él hubiera terminado con la sociedad que tiene con mi padre, por lo tanto, lo único bueno que encontré para hacer fue, darme media vuelta y dejarla hablando sola, no sin antes haberle gritado que me tenia cansado… aunque creo que en ese punto me excedí un poco.**

**Esa vez estuvimos un par de días sin hablarnos hasta que ella vino a mí disculpándose. **

**No me quedo otra que arreglar las cosas, pero no sin antes dejarle bien en claro que lo que había ocurrido esa vez no podía volver a ocurrir porque todo se terminaría.**

**Y bueno aquí estaba yo… soportando todas las inseguridades de Tania.**

**-si Tania estoy solo- respondí mientras seguí caminando dejándola a mis espaldas-**

**Ella se apresuro hasta alcanzarme y cuando casi llegábamos a los pasillos principales nos encontramos con mi mama y Bella.**

**No podía mirarla a los ojos, no después de haberla visto besándose con Black… no, sabiendo que de la misma manera en la que me besaba a mi lo había besado a él… simplemente no lo soportaba.**

**-¿Qué hace Swan con Esme, Edward?- pregunto Tania cuando íbamos camino al salón a recoger mis cosas.**

**-no lo sé, Tania- respondí sin ganas de nada… **

**¡Dios solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y así poder descargar todo este dolor que sentía en mi pecho!**

**Cuando volvimos con Esme, Bella todavía estaba allí… **

**Luego de quedar con mi madre en que se juntarían algún día **_**finalmente **_**nos largamos.**

**-cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?, estas muy callado- pregunto Esme mientras manejaba.**

**-nada-**

**-¿nada?, si no es nada entonces ¿Por qué me llamaste para que te retire del colegio?**

**-porque no me siento bien Esme- ella sabía perfectamente que cuando la llamaba por su nombre era porque no estaba de humor.**

**-¿es por Bella?- pregunto tímidamente.**

**Inmediatamente la mire a los ojos y supe que no podría negárselo, seria en vano ya que ella se daría cuenta asique solo asentí volviendo la mirada al paisaje a través de la ventanilla del coche.**

**-amor, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-**

**En ese momento no lo soporte mas… mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y Esme aparco el coche al costado de la ruta.**

**-cariño, me preocupas, ¿Qué ocurre?, confía en mí y cuéntame por favor- susurro a la vez que con una de sus manos secaba una lagrima que había rodado por mi mejilla.**

**-la perdí mama, la perdí y no puedo aceptarlo- respondí entre sollozos- **

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-la vi besándose con Jacob Black, su mejor amigo… y no fue solo un beso, estaban abrazados y besándose mama, ¿Qué hago yo ahora?, ¿Cómo hago para seguir si se que ella ya no me ama?- y ahí fue cuando termine de quebrarme y rompí en llanto.**

**-shhh, tranquilo cariño, tranquilo- susurraba mientras me abrazaba.**

**Luego de unos minutos logre tranquilizarme y la mire a los ojos.**

**-mira, yo no sé porque ella se beso con este chico, como tú dices, pero lo que si se, y de lo que estoy completamente segura es de que ella aun te ama-**

**-te equivocas… ella me amaba, ya no, pero no la culpo, ¿Cómo es posible que podría seguir amándome después de todo el dolor que le cause?-**

**-claro que es posible Edward, cuando una persona ama de verdad, ama a pesar de todo y por lo que yo vi hoy ella realmente te ama-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Qué viste?-**

**-ella se preocupo muchísimo cuando supo que te sentías mal, hasta me pidió que si llegaba a ser algo grave que la llame y le avise… eso sin decir que me di cuenta de cómo te miraba-**

**- ya no se qué creer ni que pensar-**

**-solo queda confiar en que todo saldrá bien… en que Carlisle recuperara la plata, en que podrán terminar con el proyecto de Port Angels y en que Bella entenderá todo-**

**Solo asentí y emprendimos nuevamente nuestro camino a casa.**

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Desde ese día, ella no hace otra cosa que estar con Jacob.

¿Y yo?

Yo lo único que quiero es poder decirle toda la verdad de una vez y por todas y agarrar a Black y partirle la cara por querer quitarme a mi chica…

_¿Por qué sigue siendo mi chica cierto?_

…

Bueno lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que este ha sido uno de los peores meses de mi vida…

No he vuelto a hablar con Bella;

Ella no se despega de Black;

Tania esta cada vez más controladora, cosa que esta colmando mi paciencia;

Y por último, pero no menos importante ¡ELLA NO DEJA DE INSINUARSEME!

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Estábamos en mi casa con Tania, solos.**

**Carlisle y Esme habían salido… **

**Mi padre estaba en el plan "**_**arreglar las cosas con Esme"… **_**desde esa vez que mi madre le pidió el divorcio mi padre se había compuesto un poco…**

**Al menos nunca más volví a escucharlo hablar mal de Bella ni tampoco me había vuelto a insistir en que Tania era la **_**chica indicada para mí…**_** o no directamente, porque cada tanto sabía hacer comentarios insinuándolo.**

**Puede que las cosas entre Carlisle y yo no estén del todo bien pero se podría decir que se está esforzando también en recuperar la relación que teníamos antes, solo que es tan orgulloso que jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza venir y disculparse conmigo por esos comentarios de tan mal gusto que hizo y yo no me olvido tan fácilmente de lo que paso.**

**Pero volviendo al tema… la había llevado a una salida romántica.**

**Me alegraba mucho que no se hubieran divorciado, porque bueno… son mis padres y ¿a qué persona le gustaría que sus padres se divorcien? Además de que Esme habría sufrido mucho y no se lo merece.**

**Asique ahí estaba yo… a solas en la sala de estar de mi casa con Tania esperando que Jasper y Emmet lleguen, algo que eso nunca paso…**

"_**Eddie, lo siento no podre ir a tu casa, he discutido con Rose y ya sabes cómo es… es mejor arreglar las cosas ya, de lo contario tendré que rogar por semanas y sabes que eso no me gusta para nada, porque eso significa que no habrá… tú ya sabes que… por un tiempo – Emmet-"**_

**Ok, Jasper no me falles ahora…**

"_**Edward, no podre ir, los padres de Alice me han invitado a cenar, echándome en cara que hace tiempo no lo hago asique no puedo decirles que no… lo siento – Jasper-"**_

**¿Y yo dije que ellos eran mis mejores amigos? Pfff….**

**No tenía problema en quedarme a solas con Tania, hemos sido novios por meses, es obvio que muchas veces hemos estado a solas, es solo que… últimamente ha estado un poco demasiado romántica y cargosa… **

**-¿a qué hora llegan? – pregunto después de que termine de leer los mensajes.**

**-emm… no vendrán- respondí poniendo mi atención en la película que estábamos viendo.**

**-¿en serio?- e inmediatamente note la emoción en su voz.**

**¡ho No, por favor no!**

**-mhmm-**

**Y no sé como lo hizo… créanme que es algo inexplicable porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia sentada a horcadas encima mío.**

**-¡Tania!, ¿Qué demo…?-**

**No pude terminar la frase porque sus labios estaban sobre los míos.**

**Me besaba de una manera exagerada…**

**¡Ho, lo que me faltaba… como en mi vida tengo que soportar tantas cosas ¿ahora también las revolucionadas hormonas de esta chica?!**

**No es que yo nunca me haya acostado con nadie es solo que… todo eso fue antes de Bella.**

**Cuando la vi por primera vez recuerdo que me llamo muchísimo la atención su belleza… porque era una belleza natural, poco maquillaje, ropa no tan ajustada, cabellos y ojos chocolates, simplemente perfecta, pero en ese momento yo era todo un **_**Don Juan **_**y salía todas las veces con una chica diferente.**

**Asique demás está decir que me había acostado con varias chicas ya, pero recuerdo que cuando me enamore de Bella me prometí a mi mismo que la próxima vez que tuviera relaciones sexuales con alguien seria por amor…**

**Asique simplemente, no quería ni podía estar con Tania…**

**-Tan… Tania espera- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para así detenerla- ¿Qué haces?**

**-¿tú qué crees?- respondió sugerente.**

**-no Tania, lo siento pero no-**

**-¿pero porque no, amor? Ya llevamos cuatro meses juntos, ¿no crees que ya es momento?, es más, no sé cómo es que ha tardado tanto tiempo en pasar, ¿acaso tú no quieres?-**

**-**_**pues en realidad no, porque con la única persona con la que quiero acostarme es con Bella, porque la amo-**_

**Ok, no podía decirle eso, pero tampoco podía decirle que no quería estar con ella, que no la deseaba porque ¿Qué hombre cuando han pasado ya cuatro meses no quiere acostarse con su novia?**

**-emm… si- mentí- es solo que no estoy de humor justo ahora-**

**-mmm- ronroneo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello-yo podría hacer algo para que tengas mejor humor- **

**¡Ho por dios **_**AYUDAME**_**!**

**-es que Tania, no tengo protección-**

**-tomo la píldora, créeme nunca deje de tomarla, porque siempre pensé que en cualquier momento pasaría- dijo mientras seguía besándome y metía sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.**

**-es que no confió en la píldora y no quiero arriesgarme, lo siento- **

**Cuando termine de hablar, me puse de pie para poder alejarme de ella.**

**Evidentemente no le gusto el que la haya, prácticamente, rechazado, porque después de eso, paso al baño y seguido de eso se marcho con un **_**nos vemos mañana **_**acompañado de una muy fingida sonrisa.**

**Ok, pueden llamarme gay o lo que sea pero, ¡NO ME QUERIA ACOSTAR CON ELLA!**

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Y déjenme decirles que esa no fue la primera vez que paso… ya no se que mas hacer y decirle para evitarla, o al menos evitar estar a solas con ella.

Y no hace falta decir que cuando los vi a Jazz y a Em, les dije de todo, menos que los quería.

Cuando termine de contarles lo que pasó y después de esperar cinco minutos para que el ataque de risa de Emmet pare, decidieron ayudarme para evitar estar a solas con Tania.

Asique tuve que pasar más tiempo en público con ella y así no tener tanta necesidad de estar a solas con ella.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llego al colegio y me dirijo a clases, pero cuando voy en camino me encuentro con Bella y Jacob de frente.

Al verlos mi vista se dirige a sus manos unidas, y el agujero en el pecho vuelve a aparecer.

Al parecer Bella se da cuenta ya que rápidamente rompe la unión de manos que tenia con Black. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y la verdad es que no se que habrá visto ella en mi porque sus ojos se llenan de preocupación.

Justo en ese momento llega Tania a mi lado…

-Eddie, amor ¿vamos a clase?-

-sí, vamos- susurro sin dejar de mirar a Bella, aunque ella en el momento en que Tania llego, desvió su mirada a otro lado.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Me encuentro solo en el salón.

El resto de los alumnos y hasta el profesor ya se largo pero no tengo ganas de salir porque, a decir verdad, no estoy de humor.

_-¡que novedad!- _responde la voz dentro de mi cabeza y la verdad es que tiene razón…

Últimamente lo único que hago es estar de mal humor.

¿Ya dije que es uno de los peores meses que he vivido?

-ok, ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa contigo- interrumpe Emmet mis pensamientos sentándose delante de mí.

-que no me pasa nada Emmet, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces-

-si lo sé y yo también te he dicho miles de veces que no te creo nada y no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas porque, que no hayas salido del salón, es realmente preocupante-

-¡que no me pasa nada! ¿Ok? Solo no estoy de humor y quiero estar solo Emmet asique ¡déjame solo por favor!-

-¿ves?, por eso mismo no pienso dejarte solo, últimamente lo único que haces es estar de mal humor, ese no es el Edward que yo conozco y por eso mismo es también que no pienso dejarte solo… al menos no hasta que me expliques-

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres saber?!- explote- ¡¿Qué quieres que te explique?! ¿Que por la única razón por la que estoy así es porque me estoy dando cuenta que estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo? Pues bien, es eso, ¿contento?, ahora déjame en paz-

-¿hasta cuándo Edward?, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada?, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- pregunta con una calma sorprendente- quiero saber que fue lo que paso porque me parece que en parte, si estas así es porque necesitas largarlo, te estás guardando todo esto solo para ti y eso no es bueno-

-no es nada, déjame solo por favor-

-si tanto la amas como dices ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí encerrado solo?, ¿Qué estas esperando para salir corriendo y recuperarla?-

-¡¿tú crees que no quiero hacerlo?, ¿crees que no me muero de ganas de decirle que la amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo?! Pero no puedo Emmet ¡NO PUEDO!-

- ¡claro que puedes, solo que te has vuelto un cobarde que no se anima a ir y explicarle todo a la mujer que ama y así recuperarla!-

-¡¿COBARDE?! ¿A MI ME DICES COBARDE?, TU NO TIENES NI IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, PERO NO PUEDO, ENTIENDELO ¡NO PUEDO!-

-¡¿Qué es lo que no puedes?!-

-NO PUEDO IR Y DECIRLE… ¡BELLA PERDONAME, TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE QUISE HACER DAÑO, ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA Y LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE HICE LO QUE HICE FUE PARA EVITAR QUE EL PROYECTO DEL HOSPITAL EN CONSTRUCCION QUE TIENEN EN PORT ANGELS PARA AYUDAR A LOS MAS NECESITADOS NO SE CANCELE, Y TODO POR UN MALDITO ERROR DE MI PADRE!... ¡¿AHORA ENTIENDES EMMET!?-

Emmet me miraba con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido de mis palabras ya que él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral mirándonos hasta que un sollozo y el sonido de unos cuadernos caer al piso nos llama la atención y me voltee a ver…

Ahí, detrás de mi esta, nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan, mirándome con la cara anegada en lagrimas…

_-Sí, ella ha escuchado todo… ella ya sabe todo- _pensé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO… ¡BELLA YA SABE LA VERDAD! O AL MENOS PARTE DE ELLA… **

**EN ESTE CAP. CONOCIERON UN POCO MAS A FONDO EL PORQUE EDWARD HIZO LO QUE HIZO Y EN EL PROXIMO CAP. ENTENDERAN TODO…**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE?**

**VAMOS CHICAS! QUIERO IDEAS!**

**¿QUE ME DICEN? ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿LO ODIARON?, ¿MAS O MENOS?**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡LAS QUIERO!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**BYE :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**CHICASSS! AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE TODAS ESTABAN ESPERANDO!**

**NO LAS ENTRETENGO MUCHO ASIQUE…**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preocupación…

Ese ha sido el sentimiento que me ha acompañado desde ya hace un mes…

Ese ha sido el sentimiento que me ha acompañado desde que Edward me vio besándome con Jacob…

Es que simplemente no he podido dejar de estar preocupada…

No lo veo bien… para nada bien.

Esta más delgado, mas decaído, mas pálido (si es que es posible), con pequeñas manchas negras debajo de sus ojos en señal de cansancio, y ese brillo, esa chispa que sabia tener en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas ya no existe…

¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

No puedo dejar de pensar en el, o dejar de observarlo cada vez que lo tengo cerca y lo peor de todo es que casi no me mira. No es que desde que esta con Tania me miraba mucho, pero al menos, de vez en cuando sabía encontrarlo haciéndolo…

Yo pensaba que eso no me afectaba en nada, es más, hasta pensaba que me irritaba cuando lo hacía pero, desde que dejo de hacerlo siento un vacio y descubri que eso, sin yo darme cuenta mantenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro de mí, porque cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban volvíamos a ser solo Edward y Bella, aunque sea por un segundo pero, desde que ni siquiera me mira siento morir…

Sé que quizás nunca le importe pero, ¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿no entiendes que siento como si clavaras una daga en mi pecho cada vez que me ignoras, cada vez que me das vuelta la cara, o cada vez que pasas por mi lado sin siquiera voltear?

Siento rabia, bronca, dolor, impotencia y, como ya dije, preocupación…

Siento impotencia de no poder hacer nada al verlo así, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si para el ya no soy nada?

_-maldita sea Isabella Swan, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir torturándote por lo mismo?, entiende que para él ya no existimos, ya no le importamos, quizás esas miradas que nos daba de vez en cuando era por la culpa que sentía al haberse burlado de nosotras… pero desde que vio el beso, se convenció de que ya lo superaste y simplemente dejamos de existir para él- _habla esa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza…

¿Por qué demonios hablas en plural si somos la misma persona, es decir, estas dentro de mi cabeza?

-_eso ya lo sé pero, que yo esté en tu cabeza no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo contigo-_

¿Ha no?

_-no, claro que no, yo ya hubiese dejado de pensar en él, de sufrir por él y hasta hubiera buscado venganza pero, como siempre tú decides "seguir a tu corazón", pfffff, como si eso sirviera de algo-_

Ok, ok, ok, ya me puedo declarar oficialmente loca…

¡Por Dios acabo de tener una charla-discusión con la voz dentro de mi cabeza, es decir, YO MISMA!

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que esa vocecita tiene razón, ¿hasta cuándo voy a seguir así? ¡Ya pasaron cuatro meses y yo sigo estancada en lo mismo!

Tengo que olvidarlo… ¡maldita sea tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza!

-¿_¡DISCULPA!? ¿De tu cabeza?, no, no, no señorita, déjame corregirte… de tu cabeza no, DE TU CORAZON… él es el único culpable de que aun sigas sufriendo… si tan solo me hubieses hecho caso alguna de todas las veces que te dije que lo olvides créeme… no estarías así… quizás hasta ya estarías enamorada de otra persona como por ejemplo Jac…-_

¡BASTA!

¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

Jake y yo solo somos amigos, ¡nada más!

_-ok, lo que digas-_

Aghhh… ni siquiera puedo tener paz estando sola porque mi cabeza no me deja de hablar…

_-créeme, en momentos así, a mí tampoco me gusta ser parte de ti-_

_¡_CALLATE_!_

Si, cien por ciento confirmado… ¡ESTOY LOCA!

Pero en algo voy a hacerle caso a mi cabeza… voy a olvidarme de Edward Cullen cueste lo que cueste.

-_Jacob puede ayudar_-

¡DESAPARECE!

-_ok, ok, ya me voy_-

¿Jacob y yo juntos?

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo así, es decir, yo lo veo solo como un hermano y él, gracias a Dios, nunca insinuó nada.

-Hey Bells, ¿Qué ocurre?, tienes mala cara- habla Jacob interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_-es que acabo de tener una discusión con la voz dentro de mi cabeza y créeme, no es nada agradable-"_

Ok no… no puedo responderle eso porque lo siguiente que vería seria una habitación toda blanca conmigo dentro, vestida también de blanco y con un chaleco de fuerza, es decir, internada en un psiquiatrico.

-nada Jake, tonteras mías, no importa, ¿tu como estas?-

-bien… ¿recuerdas que anoche te mande un mensaje de texto diciéndote que tenía que contarte algo?-

-sí, ¿Qué paso?, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto preocupada.

-no, para nada es solo que ayer cuando llegue a casa, me encontré con que teníamos visitas en casa y no sabes quienes eran-

-no Jake no se, ¿Quiénes?- pregunto impaciente lo que provoca que el sonría.

-Nada más y nada menos que Sue Clearwater y su hija Leah-

-¿la mujer que cuido de ti cuando tu mama…? Es decir, ¿Cuándo ocurrió el accidente?-

En este momento quiero golpearme la cabeza con un bate de béisbol al ver la sonrisa de mi amigo desaparecer.

-sí, ella- responde en susurros.

-Ho Jake lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal-

-no te preocupes está bien, la visita fue buena-

-¿y cómo fue que dieron con ellas?

-en realidad ellas dieron con nosotras, Billy estaba en el supermercado cuando se encontró a Sue e inmediatamente comenzaron a charlar, Sue estaba con Leah, su hija, y decidieron pasar por casa… nos contaron cómo estaban todos en el pueblo, nos pegunto que fue de nosotros, asique fue una visita agradable y muy linda, aunque trajo algunos recuerdos- termina de hablar haciendo una mueca.

-mmm, ¿muy linda?, ¿no querrás decir que esa tal Leah es muy linda?- pegunto divertida entrecerrando los ojos.

-sí, eso también- responde rompiendo en carcajadas.

Yo me quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta, sorprendida mientras rio con él.

-¿asique muy linda eh?-

-sí, ella y yo nos conocemos desde chicos y aunque no éramos los mejores amigos, porque como sabes cuando uno es niño tiene la ley de, los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas, pero cuando paso lo que paso nos volvimos grandes amigos porque ella estuvo apoyándome, asique estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos y es muy agradable-

-no se te ocurra cambiarme ¿ok?, dile que el puesto de mejor amiga está ocupado-

-nunca se me ocurriría eso… nadie reemplaza a mi Bells- responde abrazándome.

Desde que él me conto lo del accidente Jake y yo nos volvimos mucho mas unidos, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos… a mi no me molesta en absoluto porque al menos me distrae un poco y a Alice y Rosalie tampoco porque según ellas ya no me veo tan mal.

-ok, vamos a clase- sugiero yo y comenzamos a caminar.

Mientras lo hacíamos Jake me tomo de la mano e inmediatamente me tense.

"_-Eso está bien ¿cierto?, los amigos se toman las manos, aparte él dijo que Leah es linda eso quiere decir que solo soy su amiga y nada mas_- pensé calmándome- _es solo que… no es SU mano…"_

Mientras caminamos nos encontramos con Edward de frente.

Lo primero que él hace es mirar la unión de nuestros dedos y yo rápidamente las alejo.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos algo dentro de mí se rompe, es que, por Dios, no soporto verlo tan decaído y sin pensarlo doy un paso hacia adelante acercándome a él.

En ese momento aparece Tania y se lo lleva.

_-yo te lo dije… solo pierdes tu tiempo sufriendo por él-_

¡DESAPARECE!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Voy camino al salón de clase a dejar unos cuadernos y libros que Bree, una compañera de clase, me devolvió ya que se los presté la vez pasada y para no llevarlos en las manos decidí ir a guardarlos en mi bolso.

Todo el mundo está en la cafetería, por lo que los pasillos están desiertos y todo muy silencioso.

Cuando llegue, estoy a punto de entrar pero escucho algo y me detengo.

-si tanto la amas como dices ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí encerrado solo?, ¿Qué estas esperando para salir corriendo y recuperarla?-

¿Esa es la voz de Emmet?

-¡¿tú crees que no quiero hacerlo?, ¿crees que no me muero de ganas de decirle que la amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo?! Pero no puedo Emmet ¡NO PUEDO!-

¡Ho por Dios y ese es Edward!

- ¡claro que puedes, solo que te has vuelto un cobarde que no se anima a ir y explicarle todo a la mujer que ama y así recuperarla!-

¿De qué o quién hablan?

-¡¿COBARDE?! ¿A MI ME DICES COBARDE?, TU NO TIENES NI IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, PERO NO PUEDO, ENTIENDELO ¡NO PUEDO!-

¿Será que acaso se peleo con Tania y por eso esta tan mal?

Mi corazón se achica del dolor ante ese solo pensamiento.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no puedes?!-

-NO PUEDO IR Y DECIRLE… ¡BELLA PERDONAME, TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE QUISE HACER DAÑO, ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA Y LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE HICE LO QUE HICE FUE PARA EVITAR QUE EL PROYECTO DEL HOSPITAL EN CONSTRUCCION QUE TIENEN EN PORT ANGELS PARA AYUDAR A LOS MAS NECESITADOS NO SE CANCELE POR UN ERROR DE MI PADRE! ¡¿AHORA ENTIENDES EMMET!?-

En ese momento mi corazón deja de latir y mi mente queda en blanco.

Lo único que mi cabeza reproduce es…

_BELLA PERDONAME, TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE QUISE HACER DAÑO, ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA…_

El me ama

El me ama

El me ama

No sé cómo pero me encuentro detrás de Edward.

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo se escapa de mis labios y siento humedad en mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que los libros y cuadernos que tenía en las manos terminan en el piso.

El se voltea y se queda mirándome estupefacto.

En el salón lo único que se escucha son mis sollozos que, por más que intento, no puedo controlar.

-emmm…. Yo me tengo que ir- interrumpe el tenso silencio Emmet- lo siento hermano, no tenía idea- susurra a su lado y se larga no sin antes, dar un suave apretón a mi hombro.

No puedo hablar… solo me limito a mirarlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que él a mí.

-Bel… Bella ¿Qué fue lo que... que fue lo que escuchaste?- susurra con sus ojos húmedos.

-lo suficiente- respondo casi sin voz.

-solo… solo déjame explicarte-

-¡¿explicarme!? ho claro que me explicaras porque ¡no entiendo nada de toda esta mierda!- exploto rompiendo en llanto.

Da un paso hacia adelante acercándose a mí y yo retrocedo dos.

-no lo hagas… no lo hagas, solo… explícame- digo, adivinando sus intenciones de abrazarme.

-ok, pero no aquí- responde con dolor marcado en su voz y ojos- en unos minutos todos estarán aquí-

-ok, ¿Dónde? No me importa faltar a clase quiero que me aclares qué demonios está ocurriendo-

Asiente con sus ojos húmedos – sígueme por favor-

Después de guardar los cuadernos en mi bolso ¿Por qué a eso vine, no? Salimos.

En silencio y aprovechando que todos siguen en la cafetería nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del colegio… a _nuestro _árbol.

Reprimo otro sollozo al recordar todas las veces que veníamos para conseguir privacidad y pasar momentos tan hermosos debajo de ese árbol que declaramos como _nuestro._

-aquí nadie nos encontrara-

Yo solo asiento sin mirarlo esperando que comience a hablar.

-todo paso una semana antes de que terminemos- hace silencio un segundo al parecer esperando que diga algo o voltee a mirarlo pero al darse cuenta que no haría ninguna de las dos continúa-

-¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a Port Angels y vimos a toda esa gente tan humilde que ni siquiera tenía para hacerse atender en los hospitales porque no tenían dinero y todos los hospitales de ese lugar son pagos? – Yo solo asiento, aun sin mirarlo- Carlisle y Cayo comenzaron un proyecto que consiste en construir un hospital y que sea totalmente gratuito-

-como sabrás eso cuesta mucho dinero… dinero que mi padre perdió por confiar en Aro Vulturi. Él chantajeo a mi padre inventándole toda una historia, de la cual no estoy enterado y tampoco me importa, y le robo todo el dinero… en realidad la culpa fue de mi padre por confiar en él porque Cayo le advirtió de que Aro no era confiable, pero Carlisle es tan testarudo que quiso hacer lo que le dio la gana y por hacerlo lo estafaron-

-cuando se dio cuenta le dio un ataque de pánico porque, también se dio cuenta que Cayo desharía la sociedad, el proyecto de Port Angels se cancelaria y hasta quizás quebraríamos- dio un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar.

-ahí es donde entro yo… Carlisle sabia que para Cayo la familia es sagrada y que si yo tenía una relación con Tania, su hija, los Cullen y los Denali serian casi familias y de esa forma no desharía la sociedad y él podría recuperar el dinero perdido ya que están investigando todo-

-si están investigando todo entonces ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer tu parte?- susurre entre sollozos, sin poder controlarlos.

-si yo no hacia mi parte Cayo no lo hubiese pensado y simplemente hubiese terminado con todo, y no lo culpo por eso, y la investigación lleva su tiempo entonces estando yo con Tania eso le daría tiempo… obviamente que cuando me conto todo me negué rotundamente, no podía siquiera pensar en la idea de estar sin ti… discutí con él, le grite por ser tan irresponsable y testarudo pero al final tuve que aceptarlo por el bien de mi familia, lo siento no les podía fallar-

-la última semana que estuvimos juntos, no podía dejar de pensar en eso por eso es que te decía una y otra y otra vez que te amaba y que nunca lo olvides ni dudes de eso… no sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo-

-ho claro y por eso decidiste comenzar a salir con ella así, sin más y que a Bella la parta un rayo- hablo sarcásticamente.

-no claro que no, la noche anterior no te llame porque volví a discutir con Carlisle, me encerré en mi habitación y de la rabia se me olvido y me quede dormido. El mensaje no lo respondí porque iba a esperar a verte y explicarte pero cuando estaba esperándote en la cafetería mi padre me llamo desesperado diciendo que Aro lo había citado y que si yo no hacia algo rápido todo terminaría asique me dirigí al gimnasio y actué sin pensar, tenía miedo de que toda mi familia se destruya por mi egoísmo asique solo lo hice consciente de que Tania rápidamente llamaría a su padre para contarle-

Me voltee a mirarlo y el lloraba al igual que yo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí y me contaste? Yo habría entendido… te habría esperado por mil años si fuera necesario porque te amaba y en ese momento no me hubiese importado Edward… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-iba a hacerlo lo juro, pero no lo hice por lo mismo que acabas de decir, me habrías esperado, hubieras tenido que soportar verme con ella cuando sabias que te amaba a ti-

-pues habría preferido eso a verte todos los malditos días con ella pensando en que jamás te importe, en que solo fui un juego para ti-

-yo no lo hubiese soportado, porque si tu lo hubieses sabido yo no habría podido resistirme y saldríamos a escondidas, serias como _la otra _y no mereces eso… mereces que te amen y que te den lo mejor del mundo, algo que yo no podía… quería que tengas la oportunidad de ser feliz con otro, porque no sabía cuánto duraría todo esto, no se cuento durara todo esto- está totalmente quebrado y miles de lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

-yo solo te quería a ti- solloce- no me importaba otra cosa… no tienes idea de lo que sufrí-

-claro que tengo idea porque yo también lo hice- de repente tenía mi rostro entre sus manos- perdóname mi amor, perdóname, te amo princesa, perdón-

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente _mi amir… te amo… princesa…_

¿Cuándo tiempo había soñado con esto?

Sus palabras provocaron que un sollozo aun más fuerte salga de mi pecho y sin pensarlo envolví su cintura con mis brazos.

-perdóname, perdóname- susurra una y otra vez a medida que sus labios se acercan a los míos.

-no lo hagas- susurro cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos- por favor no lo hagas-

-¿ya no me amas?-pregunta apoyando su frente en la mía.

-eso no importa, es solo que…-deje la frase sin terminar por culpa de otro sollozo que escapo de mis labios.

-¿solo que qué?-

-fue tan fácil para ti dejarme- bajo la mirada- te veías tan bien y feliz con ella-

-¿fácil?- susurra mientras con sus dedos levanta mi cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos- dejarte fue lo más difícil que he hecho en 18 años-

-sufrí como nunca por ti-

-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname princesa perdóname por favor… te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie… perdóname- suplicaba a la vez que rompía en llanto nuevamente.

Y de repente recordé.

-¿Qué te ha estado pasando?, no tiene idea lo preocupada que me has tenido-

Cuando termine de hablar su cuerpo entero se tenso y se alejo.

-¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar cuando vi al amor de mi vida besándose con otro?, ¿Cuándo te vi besándote con Black, ¿Cuándo te perdía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo? Sé que yo te empuje a hacerlo pero simplemente no podía soportarlo, no podía mirarte a los ojos sin que esa imagen se venga a mi cabeza-

-él es solo mi amigo, ese beso jamás volvió a repetirse, ya aclaramos todo-

-¿lo juras?- pregunto tan tiernamente y lleno de miedo, que mi corazón se encogió de amor.

-lo juro- y no termino de decir esas palabras que ya estoy envuelta en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente lo rodeo con mis brazos y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho escuchando su corazón y drogándome con su perfume… _mi droga_

-te extraño- solloza mientras entierra su cara su cara en mi cabello y lo besa- te necesito- se separa un poco para mirarme fijamente a los ojos- no se vivir sin ti-

Y vuelvo a romper en llanto.

-he sido un muerto que camina todo este tiempo, ha sido una tortura, no puedo, no puedo estar sin ti… no sé hacerlo- habla y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Comienza a acercarse lentamente con su mirada en mis labios.

-necesito hacerlo bebe, necesito sentirte mía aunque sea solo por un momento, ¿puedo?-

¿Puedo? ¡No solo puedes sino que debes!

Necesito y anhelo más que a nada sentir sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente.

-por favor- respondo en un susurro entrecortado a la vez que de mis ojos las cataratas de lágrimas no se detienen.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

Su sabor en mi boca.

Su suavidad en mis labios.

Y por fin, sentí que pude volver a la vida luego de la muerte.

ho por Dios como lo amo…

Mi vida.

Mi amor.

Mi todo.

_Mi hogar._

"_-por fin estoy en casa- _pensé"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AWW… ¡SE BESARON!**

**¿NO ES HERMOSO? **

**BUENO NIÑAS NECESITO SABER QUE OPINARON…. **

**¿LES GUSTO?, ¿LO ODIARON?, ¿MAS O MENOS?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE AUNQUE NO SON MUCHOS ME LLENAN DE ALEGRIA :D…**

**GRACIAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, A LAS QUE ESTAN DE SIEMPRE Y HASTA A LAS SILENCIOSAS… AUNQUE ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE ESTAN AHÍ…**

**LES MANDO UN BESO…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**

**¡LAS QUIERO!**

**BYE**


	17. Chapter 17

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHISIMO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA PERO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONDEN SI?**

**¿QUE LES PARECE LA NUEVA PORTADA DE LA HISTORIA? YO LA AME… MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LAS DISEÑADORAS FFAD… Y PRESTENLE ATENCION PORQUE SI SE FIJAN BIEN Y LA OBSERVAN DETALLADAMENTE QUIZAS DESCUBRAN EL SECRETO DE BELLA EN LA IMAGEN JAJA…**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO LAS ENTRETENGO MAS…**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos._

_Su sabor en mi boca._

_Su suavidad en mis labios._

_Y por fin, sentí que pude volver a la vida luego de la muerte._

_ho por Dios como lo amo…_

_Mi vida._

_Mi amor._

_Mi todo._

_Mi hogar._

"_-por fin estoy en casa- pensé"_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

¡Por dios como extrañaba esto!

Edward, me está besando como si ho hubiera mañana…

Con todo el amor y la pasión que teníamos guardados desde hacen cuatro meses…

Nuevamente estamos en nuestra burbuja, una donde solo existen Bella y Edward, dos personas que se aman a pesar de todo. Una burbuja donde todos los problemas y el resto del mundo dejan de existir, donde el mundo se detiene, una burbuja a la que pensé que jamás volvería.

Pero de repente la burbuja se pincha y la realidad golpea mi cara…

Tania y Edward

El hospital en construcción

Cuatro meses solos

Sufrimiento

Noches en vela llorando

Tantas cosas…

_-por Dios, ¿te dice dos palabras y a ti se te olvida todo por lo que pasaste?-_

Por primera vez decido hacerle caso a la voz dentro de mi cabeza

-detente- le digo alejándome de sus labios, pero él los vuelve a juntar.

-Edward, por favor detente- susurro y termino alejándome completamente de él.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué?, no sabes lo que te he extrañado, mi amor-

-¿Qué pasa?, pasa que no puedo olvidarme de cuatro meses de sufrimiento- respondo mirándolo a los ojos- y ¿Por qué?, porque ¿de qué sirve besarnos ahora si tu vas a seguir con Tania?, porque realmente dudo que ya se haya arreglado todo-

En ese momento el brillo de sus ojos desapareció dándole paso al dolor nuevamente.

-lo siento, lo siento, es solo que no pude resistirme, no sabes lo que he esperado esto- susurra- no sabes lo que daría para que me perdones-

Y las lágrimas que se habían detenido vuelven a aparecer.

-no puedo- susurro con la voz entre cortada por mis sollozos- lo siento pero no puedo… no puedo olvidarme de cuatro meses de sufrimiento, cuatro meses en los que pensé que no te importaba, que nunca me habías tomado en serio, que solo había sido solo un juego para ti, que solo me habías enamorado para después dejarme… cuatro meses en los que descuide mi persona por ti, no dormía porque cuando lo hacía revivía ese día o porque todos los recuerdos venían a mi mente, cuatro meses en los que me aleje de mis amigas, no tenía ganas de comer, lo único que quería hacer era estar encerrada en mi habitación, cuatro meses donde preocupe a mis padres con mi falta de ánimo, donde caí en depresión, cuatro meses donde me sentía morir cada vez que te veía tan feliz con ella, cuatro meses intentando odiarte sin conseguirlo- rompo en llanto.

-perdón, perdón, perdón… no tienes idea de lo que desearía volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas-

-no puedo olvidarme de todo lo que paso Edward, simplemente no puedo-

Lo siguiente me dejo helada por unos segundos y totalmente sorprendida.

Hay estaba Edward Anthony Cullen;

El más popular del colegio;

El más increíblemente hermoso;

El líder del equipo de futbol;

El único hijo de una de las familias más ricas e importantes del país;

El chico por el que más de la mitad del colegio, si no es que todo, muere;

El amor de mi vida;

La razón de mi existencia;

La única persona que me hizo conocer el amor;

La persona que más feliz me había hecho;

Pero… también la persona que más daño me había hecho…

Nada más y nada menos que Edward Anthony Cullen esta arrodillado, abrazando mis piernas, llorando y rogando mi perdón.

No lo soporte y me derrumbe a su lado quedando ambos arrodillados y cara a cara.

Y sin darle tiempo a la voz de mi cabeza junte nuestros labios nuevamente.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que, de estar sintiendo que el mundo se te viene encima a, sentir que nada mas en el mundo importa solo haya un solo paso… solo tenga que juntar sus labios con los míos?

-te amo- susurra sobre mis labios sin dejar de besarme- lo siento… perdóname… te amo- susurra una y otra vez.

Nos separamos solo un poco para quedar con nuestras frentes unidas.

-por favor, te suplico que me perdones, por favor-

-lo siento- ¿Cómo es que aun quedaban lagrimas en mis ojos?- lo siento pero no puedo- volví a juntar nuestros labios brevemente- no puedo… perdóname.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres tú la que tiene que perdonarme-

Sé que quizás sea la última vez que lo bese en mucho tiempo asique sin pensarlo vuelvo a unir nuestros labios.

Su halito choca contra mi cara mandando una descarga directa a mis sentidos y sumergiéndome en las más placenteras sensaciones, sensaciones en las que no me había sumergido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Estuvimos besándonos, no sé si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, solo soy consciente de que quiero que su sabor, la sensación de su boca sobre la mía, sus manos pasando de mi cintura, a mis mejillas y luego a mi cabello dure para siempre.

Necesito sentirlo más cerca, sabiendo que no sabría si algún día podría volver a disfrutarlo, pero no me es suficiente… estoy desesperada y comienzo a tirar suavemente del cabello de su nuca para acercarlo a mi provocando que un pequeño gemido escape de sus labios.

Cuando nos hace falta el aire vamos reduciendo la pasión del beso hasta que se convierten en pequeños y castos.

-ojala algún todo el dolor que te cause cambie y se transforme en tu perdón y así puedas salvarme de este horrible dolor que siento-

No puedo responder, siento un nudo en la garganta y sé que en el momento en que abra mi boca para decir algo otra vez romperé en llanto asique sin más, me pongo de pie sin mirarlo y echo a correr alejándome de él… dejándolo allí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me encuentro en mi habitación.

Luego de lo sucedido con Edward corrí, corrí y corrí hasta mi casa, salteándome el resto de las clases.

No puedo dejar de llorar, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Alegría y alivio al saber que nunca dejo de amarme y que no fui solo un juego para él, rabia y enojo, porque nunca me conto… no confió lo suficiente en mi como para contarme algo tan importante como eso y tristeza por saber que el hecho de que yo sepa todo esto no va a hacer que volvamos a estar juntos.

Lo único que queda por hacer es hacer lo que mi amiga Alice siempre dice "_hombros atrás y cabeza en alto_" y tratar de seguir con mi vida normal, aunque dudo que pueda, pero como dice el dicho "_el que no arriesga no gana_".

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-cariño- escucho un suave susurro- cariño despierta, Al y Rose están aquí-

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con mi madre sentada en el costado de la cama mirándome dulcemente pero notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

_¿En qué momento me quede dormida?_- pensé.

-hija, ¿está todo bien?, ¿has estado llorando?-

-sí pero no quiero hablar de eso, por favor, mama- respondo tratando de no hacerla sentir mal.

Ella solo sonríe y asiente- ok pero cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes contar, ¿cierto?-

-si mama, no te preocupes y diles a las chicas que en un momento estoy con ellas, por favor-

Cuando mi madre sale de la habitación me dirijo al baño y me tomo una ducha rápidamente. Me pongo unos jeans azules, una camiseta negra, mis infaltables converse, me hago una coleta alta y bajo.

En la sala me encuentro con mis dos locas amigas riéndose, me aclaro la garganta y cuando voltean a verme las sonrisas de sus rostros desaparecen rápidamente.

_Maldición, ¿Por qué se me tiene que notar tanto cada vez que lloro?-_

-Bells, ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- pregunta Alice haciéndose a un lado para que me pueda sentar en el sillón, entre ella y Rose, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡lo matare, juro por Dios que lo matare!- habla una muy enojada Rosalie- ¿fue Edward cierto?, ¿el tiene la culpa de que estés así?-

Yo bajo la mirada.

-¿de qué me perdí?- pregunta Alice, confundida.

-Emmet me dijo que los dejo solos en el salón de clase, que tenían que hablar y _ho casualidad _tu desapareces del colegio faltando al resto de tus clases, te venimos a ver y tienes los ojos rojos en señal de haber estado llorando, es obvio que ese idiota tuvo algo que ver-

-¿nos quieres contar?- Dice dulcemente Al.

-no aquí… vamos a otro lado por favor- susurre.

-ok, ¡RENE, CHARLIE NOS VAMOS Y NOS LLEVAMOS A SU HIJA!- grita el pequeño duende mientras me arrastra a su coche.

Durante todo el viaje voy en el asiento trasero en silencio, solo escuchando como Rosalie planeaba mil y una forma de vengarse de Edward y Alice tratando de calmarla diciéndole que primero tenían que dejar que yo les cuente antes de planear cualquier cosa.

Pero mi mente esta con unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de sufrimiento, dolor y arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo… llenos de amor.

Solo han pasado unas horas pero ya extraño estar entre sus cálidos brazos, donde me siento segura y protegida. Extraño sus palabras de amor. Extraño que me mire de esa forma que me hace creer que soy la única mujer en su vida. Extraño sus besos. Por Dios extraño absolutamente todo de él.

¿Cómo puedo extrañarlo y necesitarlo tanto habiendo solo pasado unas horas desde que estuve con él si aguante cuatro meses pensando que no me amaba?

_-ese es el problema genio, antes pensabas que no te amaba por eso podías soportarlo pero, ahora que te dijo dos palabras de amor ya estás loca por él nuevamente-_

Hasta que tuviste que aparecer nuevamente.

_-oye solo di mi opinión, ya me voy-_

Sabes que nunca vas a ningún lado porque estas dentro de mi cabeza.

_-touche… es solo una manera de decir… ya me callo ¿está bien así? –_

Mucho mejor, ahora cállate.

Si, definitivamente tengo que internarme.

-llegamos- anuncia Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-ho, ¿en serio?- pregunta sarcásticamente Rosalie a lo que el pequeño duende responde mostrándole su lengua infantilmente.

Sip… señoras y señores, les presento a mis muy maduras amigas.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice.

-bien, ahora sí, somos todo oído- dice Al una vez que nos acomodamos en su cama.

-ok- respondo y comienzo a contarles absolutamente todo, sin omitir ningún detalle, digo ¿por algo son mis _mejores _amigas, no?

Cuando termino ambas me ven totalmente sorprendidas mientras yo seco las lágrimas que derrame.

-¿seguro que Jazz y Em, no sabían nada?-

-si-sorbo mi nariz- él no quiso decirles nada porque sabía que si ustedes se enteraban que ellos sabían todo y no mes habían dicho nada se enfadarían con ellos-

- y tenía toda la razón-

-entonces, el idiota no resulto ser tan idiota- habla Rose y Alice y yo la miramos- digo, al menos lo hizo por una buena causa y resulta que si te ama-

-a decir verdad Bells, yo nunca dude que él te ame, solo que no lograba entender porque había actuado de esa forma, hasta ahora-

Yo solo sonrió tristemente.

-bella, cariño lo siento mucho- me dice Rose mientras me abraza.

-pero no nos vamos a quedar aquí llorando o lamentándonos, no, no, no señoritas, nos vamos ya mismo al centro comercias _¡salida de chicas!- _chilla emocionada- pero antes, hay que maquillar a esta señorita aquí así no se le nota tanto que ha llorado-

Al principio pienso en negarme, pero después me decido a que si quiero seguir con mi vida normal, la idea de salir con ellas un rato es un buen paso para comenzar aunque tenga que soportar ser Barbie Bella.

Luego de varias horas de ir de tienda en tienda y de probarme miles de prendas de ropas y tomar un helado finalmente nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Al llegar me despido de ellas agradeciendo por todo y entro a casa extrañada por las dos enormes camionetas aparcadas fuera.

La primera es de un color dorado y la segunda, un poco más antigua, de color rojo y la reconocí porque mi abuelo Charles había tenido una parecida, es una pick up, no sé de qué año pero al verla la ame. Cuando era chica siempre que iba a visitar a mi abuelo, él me llevaba de paseo en su camioneta, a veces hasta comíamos en ella porque yo simplemente la amaba.

Al entrar me encuentro con un hombre en una silla de ruedas, mi padre y ¿Jacob?-

-¿Jake?- pregunto confundida.

-Hola Bells- responde mi amigo sonriendo y me abraza-

-Hola… humm, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ho no sabes lo que ocurrió, resulta que mi padre y el tuyo se conocen de cuando eran jóvenes, se reencontraron hace unos días y bueno, al parecer se convirtieron en los mejores amigos-

En ese momento me doy cuenta que no he saludado al señor me que mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola señor Black, un placer conocerlo- saludo amablemente.

-hola Bella, no te preocupes, puedes llamarme Billy-

-ho, humm bien… Billy- respondí también con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos en los que los dos reencontrados amigos contaran algunas anécdotas de su juventud pude comprobar que Jacob y Billy son muy parecidos y muy alegres también, cosa que me sorprendió al conocer su triste pasado pero me alegre por ellos al verlos tan bien.

-ho Bella, hija estoy olvidando el motivo más importante de tener estas agradables visitas- hablo Charlie.

-¿ha si? Y ¿Cuál es?-

-vamos afuera- responde.

Una vez fuera me mira y me dice- hija, creo que es hora de que tengas tu propio vehículo asique aquí esta- dice y señala a la hermosa pick up.

-¿en en serio?- pregunto perpleja y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-claro que si cariño, ¿te gusta?-

-¿gustarme?, ¿en serio lo preguntas papa? ¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTA! Es increíble, me recuerda tanto a la que tenía el abuelo Charles y tú sabes que yo amaba esa camioneta-

- sí, claro que lo sé, por eso cuando la vi en casa de Billy no lo pensé dos veces y la compre para ti-

-ho, muchísimas gracias papa- respondo totalmente emocionada y salto encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

- de nada Bells, me alegro que te guste-

-vallan con Jacob a dar una vuelta- sugiere Billy y sin pensarlo me metí dentro de mi hermosa camioneta.

-bien, esta es la llave- dice Jacob del lado del conductor entregándomelas- ya la revise y todo esta en perfecto estado asique no creo que tengas algún problema-

-fantástico- susurre rebosante de alegría.

Luego de varias vuelta, René nos dijo que la cena ya estaba lista asique todos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Fue una cena muy agradable y yo estaba más que feliz con mi nueva camioneta.

Despedimos a Jake y Billy y yo me dirijo a mi habitación.

Estoy exhausta, muchas emociones por un día.

Me pongo mi piyama agradeciendo internamente en que Jake no haya preguntado porque desaparecí del colegio, aunque me dio varias miradas dándome a entender que no quedaría así y que obviamente tendría que contarle.

Una vez que apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada los recuerdos golpean mi mente y los ojos comienzan a humedecérseme de nuevo.

_-mañana será un largo día- _pienso.

Y en ese momento mi celular suena informándome de un nuevo mensaje.

Al leerlo las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer.

_-buenas noche Bella. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme, lo siento no pude contenerme y no escribirte… que descanses, te amo- Edward._

¿Cómo voy a hacer para no derrumbarme después de esto cuando lo vea con _ella_?

_Te amo-_

Y sin poder evitarlo me duermo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO NIÑAS, NO ME ODIEN… CREANME QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE LAS COSAS SE ARREGLEN Y DESCUBRAN EL SECRETO DE BELLA…**

**¿MEREZCO REVIEW? QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME…**

**LAS QUIERO…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**

**BYE :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**BUENO NIÑAS QUI ESTOY… PRESTENLE MUCHA ATENCION A ESTE CAP. PORQUE ES MUY REVELADOR…**

**NO LAS ENTRETENGO MUCHO…**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un hermoso prado… un lugar en medio del bosque lleno de flores de todos los colores._

_Desorientada comienzo a mirar para todos lados pero no veo a nadie hasta que escucho una preciosa, suave y aterciopelada voz comenzar a tararear una hermosa nana._

_Se escucha tan relajante que sin poder evitarlo mis parpados se vuelven a cerrar y permanezco así por varios minutos hasta que siento unas suaves caricias en mis mejillas._

_Cuando vuelvo a abrir por segunda vez mis ojos me encuentro con un par de hermosos orbes verdes esmeraldas mirándome con ternura, adoración, pero sobre todo con amor…_

_-preciosa- susurro a escasos centímetros de mi rostro antes de comenzar a besarme._

_Era el beso más tierno que me había dado jamás… _

_Instintivamente mis manos volaron hacia su cabello y continuamos besándonos por mucho tiempo hasta que nos falto el aire._

_-te amo- susurro con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro… mi favorita._

_-yo te amo- respondí y volvimos a besarnos. _

_Lentamente se alejo de mi y nos sentamos frente a frente._

_Todo era perfecto hasta que escuche una aterradora risa de lejos. _

_Comenzó a escucharse primero despacio pero cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte._

_-¿qué es eso Edward?- pregunte confundida y un poco asustada._

_-no te preocupes- respondió, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que ahora se veía terrorífico._

_-¿Edward?, ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto alarmada._

_El no me responde y sigue alejándose de mí._

_A medida que él se aleja de mí la risa se escucha cada vez más y mas fuerte haciéndome estremecerme del terror._

_Me puse de pie para caminar hacia Edward pero cuando lo hago noto que toda la belleza a mi alrededor desaparece convirtiéndose de un lugar hermoso, luminoso, cálido y lleno de flores en un lugar horrible, oscuro, frio y con las flores totalmente marchitas._

_-¿Edward?- lo llamo buscándolo con la mirada sin encontrarlo- ¡EDWARD!- comienzo a gritar desesperada._

_-aquí estoy Isabella- responde pero ya no era esa vos aterciopelada y dulce que tanto amo… era una voz tenebrosa y oscura._

_Cuando mis ojos lo encuentran me sorprendo por lo que veo… a su lado esta Tania que no deja de reírse y mirarme burlonamente al igual que Edward._

_-Adiós Isabella- me dice y comienzan a caminar alejándose de mí y dejándome sola en una fría oscuridad._

_-¡EDWARD!, ¡EDWARD!-_

Me despierto totalmente desorientada, con lágrimas bañando mis mejillas.

Me siento en la cama abrazando mis rodillas esperando que los sollozos que escapan de mis labios desaparezcan.

"_no, no, no él me ama, él me lo dijo, él solo esta con ella porque no le queda de otra" _ pienso tratando de tranquilizarme.

Pasados unos diez minutos observo el reloj y me doy cuenta que aún es temprano, pero siendo consciente de que ya no volveré a recuperar el sueño decido levantarme e ir a tomar una ducha.

Termino, me pongo el uniforme del colegio, cepillo mi cabello para dejármelo suelto, lo seco con el secador, tomo mi bolso y bajo a desayunar.

Corroboro que estoy sola cuando encuentro una nota en la cocina informándome que papa fue a la estación de policía a trabajar y mama fue a visitar a mi abuelita Marie.

Me preparo un café con unas tostadas y un poco de fruta.

Desayuno tranquila, disfrutando de la comida, ya que hace mucho que no podía permitirme esto porque siempre ando a las apuradas o no tengo hambre.

Cuando termino lavo todo lo que ensucie, tomo mi bolso, mi celular, las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirijo al colegio.

-_ok Isabella, dejando de lado la horrible pesadilla, se podría decir que hemos empezado el día bien asique por favor, procura no dejarte llevar por el corazón y disfrutemos del día… ¡no lo arruines!- _

Ok, perfecto, lo que faltaba… que hasta mi cabeza piense que arruino las cosas.

_-lo haces cuando decides dejarte llevar por tu corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias-_

Ya, ya, ya ok… ya entendí, ahora cállate.

Decido poner música para así dejar de escuchar esa molesta voz hasta que finalmente llego al colegio.

Me bajo y me encuentro con mis dos amigas mirándome con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendidas y yo no entiendo porque.

-¿hola?- saludo dudosa- ¿chicas tengo algo en la cara o algo? ¡Dejen de mirarme así!-

-¿Bella de quien es la camioneta de la que acabas de bajarte?- pregunta Rosalie.

-¡no me digas que la camioneta del abuelo Charles revivió!- pregunto Alice.

-primero, la camioneta es mía, ayer me la regalo mi padre- respondo mirando a Rosalie- y segundo- me volteo a mirar a Alice- la camioneta del abuelo Charles no revivió Alice, ni siquiera era del mismo color a esta-

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿tu padre te regala una camioneta y tu no me llamas para darme la buena nueva?-

-Alice, me la regalo ayer, se la compro a Billy, el padre de Jacob, se quedaron a cenar y se fueron tarde asique directamente e acosté a dormir, se me olvido-

-si claro, claro-

-es muy parecida a la del abuelo- susurra Rose mirándola detalladamente.

Mis amigas le decían abuelo a mi abuelo porque desde chicas nos criamos unidas y lo amaban tanto como yo al igual que él a ellas… decía que tenía tres nietas no una y demás está decir que hace dos años cuando murió nos afecto muchísimo y las tres lloramos por meses, era como un segundo papa para nosotras.

-sí lo es- respondo también susurrando.

-lo extraño tanto- dice Alice con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas e inmediatamente Rose y yo estábamos igual que ella.

-amor, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta un muy preocupado Jasper, que viene acompañado por otro chico al cual no conozco- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-no es nada Jazz- responde esta sorbiendo su nariz- es solo que recodábamos al abuelito Charles-

-¿y eso porque?- pregunta y las tres lo miramos ceñudas- es decir… me refiero a que, ¿Por qué justo en este momento?-

-mira la camioneta de Bella- finalmente habla Rosalie.

-ho- solo responde éste.

-es hermosa Bells, no es mi estilo, pero es perfecta para ti, y es como la del abuelito, la que tu tanto amabas-

-sí, es perfecta, además de que está en muy buen estado- concuerda Rosalie con Alice.

-Gracias chicas, me emocione muchísimo cuando la vi, no será un último modelo pero a mí me gusta igual- respondo con una sonrisa.

-emm… ejem- interrumpe el chico desconocido.

-ho, lo siento Thomas, me olvide de ti- dice Alice mientras que lo toma del brazo y lo trae hasta donde yo estoy.

-Bells, el es Thomas Brooks, mi primo de Nueva York, ha venido a pasar un tiempo aquí, por lo tanto estudiara con nosotros- lo presenta- Thomas, ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga, bueno ya te he hablado de ella-

-Mucho gusto Bella… ¿puedo llamarte Bella cierto?-

-sí, no te preocupes- le sonrió- mucho gusto también Thomas-

Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando.

Thomas había llegado ayer, cuando me dejaron a mí y fueron a casa de Alice se encontraron con él, por lo tanto él conocía a todos menos a mí y yo les comente que había hecho ayer en la tarde.

A medida que hablábamos noto que Thomas no deja de mirarme y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

-Thomas, ¿te gusta Bella?- siempre tan directa Alice.

-¿Qué?, no, ¿Por qué?- responde confundido.

-pues, porque no has dejado de mirarla en todo el rato-

-ho, no, no me gusta… digo, no es que sea fea, porque realmente es muy bonita- en ese momento sentí mi cara calentarse en señal de un sonrojo- es solo que me parece haberla visto antes, ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?-

-ehh… no, nunca antes te había visto- respondo.

-¿segura?-

-si… segurísima-

-no lose, juraría que te he visto antes, y no parare hasta recordar donde-

En ese momento sonó la campaña y todos nos dirigimos a sus clases.

Llego a clase y veo a Jacob esperándome en la mesa. Camino hacia él agradeciendo internamente no haberme encontrado con Edward, no sé cómo reaccionaría después de lo que ocurrió ayer-

Luego de clases nos encontramos todos en la cafetería y cuando estoy por sentarme se me cae el cuaderno al piso asique me agacho para tomarlo y Thomas lo hace al mismo tiempo.

Al hacerlo, ambos estábamos muy cerca y golpeamos nuestras cabezas.

-auch- digo sobándome.

-lo siento, no me di cu…en-ta- susurra lo ultimo mas para sí y de nuevo se quedo mirándome.

-¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA!- grita eufórico señalándome.

-¿ah?- lo miro confundida

-¿Qué es lo que sabias?- pregunta Al.

-Nueva York, centro comercial, choque, golpe en la cabeza, bolsas en el suelo- Thomas habla entrecortadamente y todos lo miramos sin entender.

-Thomas, se pude saber, ¿de qué demonios hablas?- pregunta Rosalie.

-sabia que te había visto en algún lado- explica- una vez en el centro comercial, tu ibas con muchas bolsas, al parecer andabas de compras, ibas con una amiga, yo iba distraído y chocamos cayendo todas tus bolsas al piso, nos agachamos al mismo tiempo, tu para recoger tus bolsas y yo para ayudarte y nos paso lo mismo que recién, estábamos demasiado cerca y golpeamos nuestras cabezas mutuamente, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ja! Sabía que te había visto antes-

- lo siento Thomas, pero no se dé que hablas, tienes que estar confundido, yo nunca he viajado a Nueva York-

-no, no, no, no estoy confundido, eras tú, lo recuerdo claramente, ¡eras tú!-

-no puedo haber sido yo, nunca he ido a Nueva York y menos he andado de compras allá-

-ok, en ese sentido estoy de acuerdo con Bella- interrumpe Alice- ¿ella de compras? ¡Ja!... a Bells no le gusta ir de compras y sería imperdonable que lo haga sin nosotras-

-además…- agrega Rosalie- estamos todo el tiempo juntas, de haber ella viajado a Nueva York nosotras lo sabríamos-

-no puede ser, juraría que eras tú Bella, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, lo siento pero para mí eras tú, por algo me pareciste conocida cuando te vi-

-debes estar confundido-

-¿de qué me perdí?- pregunta Jake que viene con su comida y la mía.

L e contamos todo, luego nos dirigimos a clase y finalmente a casa.

Me dirijo a mi camioneta, ya casi no queda nadie en el colegio porque me retrase hablando con un profesor y explicándole mi falta de asistencia ayer después del descanso.

Cuando llego, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo a ver a Edward esperándome hay.

-Hola- me saluda.

-ho-hola- devuelvo el saludo nerviosa mordiendo mi labio inferior- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-quería felicitarte por tu nueva camioneta-

-ho, emm… gracias- respondo mirando cualquier cosa menos sus ojos.

-Bella al menos puedes mirarme cuando te hablo- me dice con la voz cargada de sufrimiento.

Finalmente lo mire –Edward, no tendrías que estar aquí, lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa y yo a la mía-

-solo quería saber como estas, hablar contigo, felicitarte, nada más Bella, por favor al menos permíteme eso-

-ok, estoy bien gracias, emmm... ¿tu?-

-ahora que hablo contigo, mejor- medio sonríe- he visto al chico nuevo-

-ho si, humm… Thomas, es primo de Alice, es muy simpático-

-sí, ya veo, este año hemos tenido más chicos nuevo que de costumbre y al parecer todos quieren ser tus amigos-

¡Ho por Dios, esta celoso!

-si, emm- ¡_Por Dios Isabella, puedes dejar de decir "emm" o "humm" todo el tiempo!- _Thomas y Jacob son muy buenos chicos-

-sí, ya veo-

En ese momento quedamos en un muy incomodo silencio hasta que él lo rompe.

-estoy mal o ¿se parece a la camioneta, que vi en las fotos, que tenía tu abuelo?-

-si- e inevitablemente sonrío- es muy parecida solo que esta es de color rojo y la de mi abuelo era azul-

-amabas esa camioneta, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho-

-si- wow realmente hablar de mi abuelo me ponía de buen humor- siempre que lo veía, pasábamos más tiempo en la camioneta que dentro de la casa, cuando la camioneta "_falleció_" como dice Alice- ambos sonreímos- recuerdo que llore por semanas y ni hablar de cuando falleció mi abuelo asique cuando la vi ayer, me puse enormemente feliz-

-me alegro muchísimo por ti, es muy linda-

-gracias, aunque no es de último modelo, no me importa, me encanta-

-mientras a ti te guste, no te debe importar lo que los demás piensen-

Solo asiento ante sus palabras y volvemos a quedar en ese incomodo silencio.

-emm, bueno, te dejo ir, debes tener frio y hambre-

-en realidad un poco, si- respondo aunque lo único que quiero en este momento es saltarle encima y abrazarlo y besarlo hasta morirme.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hables, y que no me odies-

-nunca podría odiarte- susurro.

-adiós Bella- me da un beso en la frente y se marcha.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Otro día mas paso y nuevamente como ayer soy una de las últimas personas en irme del colegio, pero esta vez porque cuando iba a medio camino hacia mi casa, recordé que deje mi cuaderno de Biología, y tengo que presentar un trabajo la próxima semana y decidí comenzar a adelantar algo asique me volví y aquí estoy, dirigiéndome al salón.

Cuando me voy acercando siento como _deja vú _al escuchar a Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-que me di cuenta de que Tania es la mujer indicada para mi, que con Bella jamás seria feliz porque ella no es de mi clase social como lo es Tania, ya que Tania sabe como desenvolverse con la gente de clase alta y Bella jamás sabría hacerlo, pero…- y no escuche mas.

Salgo corriendo con miles de lagrimas bañando mi rostro, solo quiero irme de aquí y encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hago… llorar por mi desamor, por mi amor, por sus mentiras, por ser tan ingenua y creerle todo, por ser tan idiota y concebir esperanzas, por volver a confiar en él… a llorar por Edward Anthony Cullen.

-¡Bella!- oigo sus gritos detrás de mí pero sigo corriendo, no quiero verlo ni volver a hablar con él, nunca más en mi vida.

-¡Bella espera!- pero sigo corriendo.

Llego a mi camioneta y cuando estoy a punto de subir me agarra del brazo para retenerme.

-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunta sumamente agitado.

-no te preocupes Cullen- respondo soltándome bruscamente de su agarre- oí o suficiente como para decidir que no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar en tu maldita vida, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me toques y si es posible, ni siquiera me mires, ¿ok?-

-No Bel-

-¡No Bella, nada!- le corto- si finalmente decidiste que Tania es la mejor para ti porque ella es de tu misma clase social pues perfecto, aunque debo decirte que nunca supe que estaba compitiendo con ella para saber cuál te convenía mas-

-te juro que n-

-¡BASTA! Déjame en paz Edward, olvídate de mi, has de cuenta que nunca existió un _nosotros, _porque desde este momento para mi, dejaste de existir –

-no digas eso por favor, puedes dejar de ser tan testadura y orgullosa y escuchar lo que tengo para decirte-

-¡no quiero!, no quiero ni tengo ganas de escucharte Cullen y olvídate de mi porque yo ya lo hice-

Me volteo y cuando lo hago ciento frio en la cara, lo que confirma que las lagrimas han seguido cayendo por mis mejillas.

Subo rápidamente a mi camioneta y me largo de ese lugar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Me encuentro en la playa, sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar mientras que cataratas caen de mis ojos.

Lo peor de todo es que siempre fui consciente de eso, siempre tuve presente el hecho de que yo era poca cosa para él y en más de una ocasión habíamos tenido discusiones por ese tema, ya que él decía que eran tonteras y que no venia claramente ¿y ahora? Finalmente él se dio cuenta de todo.

_-Puedes dejar de ser tan testadura y orgullosa y escuchar lo que tengo para decirte-_ me dijo.

No, no podía… ¿Qué iba a decirme? Ya todo estaba dicho y yo no podre ser una chica de clase social tan alta como él pero tengo mi orgullo y ya había escuchado suficiente como para que venga y trate de justificarse con excusas bizarras.

Mi cabeza no para de maquinar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido, cuando siento que un auto se detiene.

Escucho pasos acercándose hacia mí.

-_por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él-_

-Hola Bella-

Y de repente suelto el aire que tenía atorado en mis pulmones.

-Hola Jazz, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras seco mis lagrimas.

-vine por ti-

-si te mando Edward puedes retirarte-

-no, él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar, de secar sus lagrimas y de mantener todas las piezas de su corazón rotas, que no se dio cuenta que vine detrás de ti asique le mande un mensaje de texto avisándole-

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- wow nunca le había hablado así a él.

-explicarte que fue lo que sucedió y que no entendiste lo que él estaba diciéndome, Bella solo escuchaste una parte de la conversación-

-no me interesa escuchar algo más, con lo que escuche me basta y me sobra- y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿me dejarías explicarte que fue lo que ocurrió y después tomas la decisión que quieras?-

Ya no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo asique solo asiento y me dispongo a escucharlo, después de todo… el no me mentiría… creo.

-el día de ayer fuimos con Emmet a casa de Edward porque hace tiempo que no íbamos y note muy tensa la relación entre Carlisle y él- suspiro- realmente me preocupo, es decir, nunca tuvieron una relación perfecta pero ahora realmente está mal y eso me preocupo… el nos había dicho que las cosas no estaban bien, pero nunca pensé que tanto asique le pregunte cual era la razón-

-en realidad creo que esto tendría que decírtelo él pero, me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de contártelo- vuelve a suspirar profundamente- lo que tu escuchaste, es lo que él me estaba diciendo que Carlisle espera que él diga-

¿Qué?

Ok, ya me perdí.

-Carlisle quiere que Edward se quede con Tania, por las razones que escuchaste decir… razones totalmente estúpidas y sin sentido. El día que discutieron fue una discusión fuerte, tanto que Esme también salió defendiéndote y le pidió el divorcio-

¿¡QUE!?

¿Esme le pidió el divorcio a Carlisle por mí?

-En realidad no fue solo por ti, pero ya dije, no me corresponde a mí contarte esto… Bella solo quería que sepas que entendiste las cosas mal, Edward te ama y él jamás pensaría de esa forma por esa misma razón, por eso fue la discusión tan grande que tuvieron-

Ho por Dios ¿Qué he hecho?

-júrame que lo que dices es cierto Jasper-

-te lo juro Bella, por Alice, que sabes perfectamente que la amo más que a mi vida-

-¡Ho por Dios!-

-tranquila mira, Alice debe estar al llegar, le dije que venga y creo que tendrías que distraerte un poco, pensar las cosas, tomártelas con calma y luego decidir que harás-

En ese momento llego Alice.

-Gracias Jazz, gracias por todo, te quiero- le dije sinceramente.

Nos despedimos y con las chicas decidimos hacer una pijamada asique fui a casa para poder darme un baño, recoger las cosas que voy a necesitar y avisarles a mis padres.

Una vez lista me dirijo hacia el escritorio que tiene mi padre en casa, suponiendo que él estaría hay pero cuando entro jamás imagine que ese momento cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

Obviamente ni Charlie ni René estaban allí, pero sobre el escritorio había una gran cantidad de fotos de cuando yo era bebe, pero hubo una que me llamo poderosamente la atención.

Era yo de bebe, en una cuna tomada de la mano con otra bebe exactamente igual a mí y a los costados un hombre y una mujer que me resultaban muy conocidos.

Eran la pareja de mi sueño, que mueren al subir al taxi.

En ese momento la foto en mi mano comienza a moverse y me doy cuenta que estoy temblando mientras miles de lagrimas caen por mis mejillas.

-¡ven y ayúdame a buscarlo!- la puerta se abre y Charlie queda estático mirándome.

-¿será que no puedes hacer nada sin mi?- pregunta una muy sonriente René… sonrisa que desaparece inmediatamente al verme.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- susurro mostrándoles la foto mientras que sollozos escapan de mis labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Y LLEGO EL DIA!**

**FINALMETE SE DESCUBRIO EL GRAN MISTERIO… AUNQUE EN REALIDAD TENIA PENSADO DEJARLAS CON LA PICA EN LA PARTE DONDE DICE QUE SU VIDA CAMBIARIA PARA SIEMPRE, PERO COMO VERAN, NO SOY TAN MALA HAHAHA…**

**BUENO NIÑAS ESTE ES EL CAP, AS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO… SON 3.561 PALABRAS!**

**¡BUENO, EN EL CAP. SIGUIENTE SE REVELARAN MAS COSAS!**

**¿MERZCO REVIEW?**

**QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO :D…**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME…**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**

**UN BESO…**

**BYE :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**DESCUBRIENDO MÍ DESTINO…**

**No tengo nada que decir asique solo…**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

Los rayos del sol se filtran entre las ramas de los árboles y dan de lleno en mi rostro. Rodeado de flores silvestres de todo tipo, tamaño y colores. El cielo completamente despejado. Envuelto en el silencio que solo se ve interrumpido por los pájaros al cantar.

Cualquier persona pensaría que es el lugar perfecto para relajarse y estar en paz, pero no, al menos para mí no es así…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Ya había anochecido y yo acababa de llegar del colegio a casa.**

**Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y mi humor no estaba mejor, es qué demonios, ¿nada puede salirme bien?**

**Luego de lo que paso con Bella en el estacionamiento del colegio no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar. **

**Mierda ahora si estaba jodido, pero ella escucho mal… ok, no, no escucho mal, yo si dije lo que dije, pero no es lo que yo pensaba, solo repetía lo que Carlisle desearía que pase.**

_**-¡BASTA! Déjame en paz Edward, olvídate de mí, has de cuenta que nunca existió un nosotros, porque desde este momento para mi, dejaste de existir – **_

_**Dejaste de existir…**_

**¿Será eso cierto?**

_**-¡no quiero!, no quiero ni tengo ganas de escucharte Cullen y olvídate de mí porque yo ya lo hice-**_

**¿Será que finalmente logre lastimarla tanto que ya se haya cansado de mí?**

**¿Será realmente que la perdí definitivamente?**

**Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era pedirle a Dios que me ayude con esto, que no permita que la pierda, que no la aleje de mí aunque lo único que hago es hacerle daño.**

**¿Alguna vez sintieron esa **_**necesidad**_** de estar con alguien? **

**Por más daño que se hayan hecho entre los dos, por más que pienses que ya no tiene sentido seguir intentándolo, pero sientes la necesidad de su compañía.**

**Eso es exactamente lo que me pasaba.**

**He estado conocido tantas chicas, he besado a tantas, me he acostado con tantas, pero nunca ¡jamás! Sentí la necesidad de volver a tener entre mis brazos a alguna de nuevo, para mí solo eran chicas de una noche… pero con ella…**

_**Ella… **_**mi Bella…**

**¡Por Dios! la necesito como al aire que respiro. Necesito su sonrisa, su dulce voz, sus labios, sus abrazos. Necesito estar de mal humor y que ella con una sola palabra haga que éste desaparezca. Necesito que cuando estoy triste ella esté a mi lado abrazándome, susurrándome palabras de amor al oído. Necesito tenerla a mi lado para que con solo una mirada podamos decirnos todo sin necesidad de palabras. Necesito…**

**¡Mierda! Estoy peor que una mujer.**

**Solo me quedaba esperar a que Jasper logara explicarle como habían sido las cosas.**

**Después de que vi su camioneta desaparecer por la ruta, recuerdo que camine hacia una pared cerca y me senté ahí a esperar que el horrible dolor en el pecho, que me dificultaba la respiración desaparezca. **

**No me di cuenta cuando Jasper se fue, recién cuando me levante ya para irme a casa leí su mensaje de texto diciéndome que había ido tras ella y que trataría de explicarle todo, asique no me quedaba mas que, simplemente esperar.**

**Al entrar a casa por la puerta me encontré con Esme.**

**-cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba realmente preocupada.**

**-mama… ¿Por qué nada me sale bien?- **

**-no digas eso, mi amor-**

**-sí, si lo digo porque es la verdad-**

**-¿me quieres contar?- pregunto con la dulzura que la caracteriza.**

**Cuando termine de contarle todo ella solo me abrazo y me susurro palabras de aliento al oído, diciéndome que todo se arreglaría, que ella me amaba y entendería, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de eso…**

**Sentía que la cabeza se me partiría en dos asique, después de comer algo, (obligado por Esme) decidí ir a acostarme e intentar dormir para que la molestia desaparezca.**

…

**Desperté cuando la molesta alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, recordándome que tenía que ir al colegio.**

**Con mucha, que digo mucha, con demasiada pereza me levante aun medio dormido y me dirigí al baño para así darme una dicha y terminar de despabilarme. **

**La noche anterior había dado estado dando vueltas sin poder dormir y ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias.**

**Termine de bañarme, me vestí, trate de controlar un poco mi rebelde cabello, pero cuando vi que era una lucha perdida decidí dejarlo así y baje a desayunar.**

**Conduje hasta el colegio y cuando llegue me encontré con la última persona a la que quería ver.**

**-¡mi amor!, ¿Cómo estás?, mírate esas ojeras, ¿no dormiste bien?, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche Edward Cullen?- y el tono empalagoso que utilizaba al principio fue reemplazado por uno de reproche y enojo en la última pregunta.**

**-nada Tania, solo que no tuve una buena noche, no dormí bien porque tenía un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza asique te voy a pedir por favor que no me molestes porque no estoy de humor- respondí ya sin una pisca del buen humor que traía.**

**-lo siento bebe, solo que me preocupe por ti- me hizo saber acercándose a mis labios.**

**-pues, estoy bien, no tie…- y no pude terminar de hablar porque sus labios se estrellaron con los míos de forma casi desesperada.**

**Y ahí vamos de nuevo… **

**Aclaro… no es que Tania bese mal, todo lo contrario, es solo que no son **_**sus **_**labios, no tienen comparación a los suaves, dulces y tiernos labios de mi Bella y mucho menos cuando hacen unos días había tenido la oportunidad de volver a probarlos.**

**-ya… ya… ya Tania está bien- la corte tomándola suavemente de los hombros para alejarla de mi.**

**-¿Qué ocurre contigo Edward?, desde hace días estas raro, distante- discutió enojada- si no es por mí, ni siquiera te molestarías el mandarme un maldito mensaje. No hemos estado solos en días, y si no vengo yo a saludarte estoy segura que tú ni te molestarías en hacerlo-**

**-nada solo… solo ando ocupado, distraído, no lose-**

**-¿ocupado?, ¿distraído?, no tendrá Swan algo que ver en esto ¿cierto?-**

**-no Tania, no tiene nada que ver-mentí- y luego seguimos hablando porque tengo que hablar con Jasper- avise cuando vi a mis amigos llegar.**

**-¡ho claro! Cierto que prefieres a tus amigos, con quienes estas todo el tiempo, que a tu novia a la que tienes abandonada- dijo sarcásticamente.**

**-¿ves?, esa es una de las razones por las que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos Tania, no hacemos más que discutir y sinceramente, no estoy de ánimos, aparte en serio tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Jasper-**

**-¡tú no me dejaras con la palabra en la boca Edward Cullen!- grito, lo que provoco que varias personas volteen en nuestra dirección.**

**-¿sabes qué? Déjame en paz Tania, hablaremos cuando estés más calmada, ya te dije que no estoy con ánimos de discutir- y sin más, comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos, escuchando sus gritos detrás de mí cuando me llamaba.**

**-¿y ahora que le paso?- cuestiono un serio Emmet al escuchar a la rubia detrás de mí.**

**-nada- solo me limite a contestar- Jasper, necesito saber que paso- **

**-Edward, hay algo que debes saber- dijo Jasper claramente preocupado.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.**

**-es Bella- respondió y recién hay lo note.**

**Su camioneta no estaba en el estacionamiento y ni Alice ni Rosalie estaban aquí, cuando siempre son unas de las primeras en llegar, además de el hecho de que me di cuenta de que no era el único con ojeras, en señal de pocas o quizás ninguna hora de sueño y que por la ropa que tenían puestas, no venían a clases.**

**Sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. No podía si quiera imaginar que algo le haya pasado.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- pregunte alterado.**

**-ella…- susurro Emmet agachando la cabeza.**

**-¡¿ella que, maldita sea?!-**

**-no sabemos donde esta- hablo por fin Jasper.**

**En ese momento, sentí como el aire se atoraba en mis pulmones y la sangre que corría por mis venas se congelaba.**

**-¿qué?, ¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?, ¿desde cuándo?- realmente me estaba alterando.**

**-Edward, tranquilízate, todos están mirando- reprendió Emmet.**

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando me dicen que no saben donde esta Bella y encima no me informan de nada mas?!-**

**-aquí no se puede hablar, vamos- y Emmet me tomo del brazo y me dirigió a su vehículo.**

**Me deje llevar y no hable hasta que estuvimos dentro.**

**-díganme ahora mismo que sucede-**

**-Bella, anoche discutió con René y Charlie y salió de su casa, desde ese entonces no han vuelto y no saber nada de ella- comento Jasper.**

**-¡¿qué?, ¿cómo que desde anoche que no saben nada de ella?!-**

**-así es, ayer en la noche me llamo Alice desesperada y me conto que René la había llamado muy angustiada para preguntarle si sabía algo de Bella, luego llamaron a Rose y desde anoche andamos buscándola pero nada… no se sabe nada y estamos muy preocupados-**

**Pero yo, ya no escuchaba nada más… Bella… mi Bella estaba desaparecida.**

**¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si la habían secuestrado?, ¿y si le habían hecho daño?, ¿y si la habían viol…?**

**¡NO!**

**No, no, no… eso no podía ser… simplemente ¡no!**

**No soportaría que le hayan hecho daño, que alguien le robe su inocencia… no, claro que no, eso definitivamente no podía pasar… simplemente no podía…**

**Ella, siendo tan buena, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan romántica, tan hermosa, merecía que su primera vez fuese con alguien que ella eligiera, a quien amara tanto que decidiera juntarse y ser uno con esa persona, a quien se entregara en cuerpo y en alma y no a cualquier desgraciado que se la quiera robar, claro que no, porque yo mismo me encargaría me matarlo… eso me correspondía a mí, eso es lo que más he deseado desde que la conocí, aunque con todo lo que le he hecho no creo que lo merezca…**

**-¿la han llamado a su teléfono celular?- pregunte.**

**-sí, pero no contesta- hablo Emmet.**

**-¿le han llamado a todas sus amigas, o personas queridas a las que ella pudiera acudir?-**

**-si- **

**-¿han llamado a Black?-**

**-no, no quisieron que se enteren tantas personas- respondió Jasper- aunque no sabe nada y definitivamente con él no está, porque estaba en el colegio y no la hubiese dejado sola-**

**-¿han llamado a la policía?-**

**-no, tienen que pasar veinte cuatro horas para reportar a alguien como desaparecido-**

**-¿Cuántas horas lleva desaparecida?-**

**Parecía un agente del FBI con tantas preguntas, pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrarla, ¡necesitaba saber que estaba bien!**

**-Catorce horas. Ayer cuando salió de su casa eran las siete y media de la tarde y son las nueve y media de la mañana asique si, catorce horas-**

**-¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE MIERDA NO ME AVISARON ANTES?!- explote.**

**-porque después de lo que paso ayer, sabíamos que no iría a buscarte precisamente a ti-**

**-¡me importa una mierda eso… ¿la mujer a la que amo está desaparecida y ustedes me lo hacen saber catorce horas después?!-**

**-ya cálmate ¿quieres?, tienes razón tendríamos que haberte visado antes, pero tranquilízate si no quieres que te tire por la ventanilla, no eres el único preocupado-**

**-¿hacia dónde vamos?-**

**-a la casa de los Swan-**

…

**Cuando llegamos fui el primero en bajar del auto y corriendo llegue y toque la puerta.**

**-¡Ho Edward!- se hecho llorando sobre mi René, luego de abrir.**

**-¿saben algo?, por favor dígame que si- rogué.**

**-no- hipó- no sabemos nada de mi niña, ¿y si le paso algo malo?, ¿y si en este momento le están haciendo daño?- y volvió a romper en llanto.**

**No, no, no, no…**

**Eso era lo único que mi mente repetía…**

**Necesitaba convencerme a mí mismo, de que nada malo le había pasado, de que ella estaba bien, porque sino terminaría volviéndome loco de desesperación.**

**-shhh, tranquila cariño, no pienses en eso, piensa en que ella solo necesitaba tiempo, nada más, tranquila- trataba de tranquilizarla Charlie, pero se notaba que el también estaba destruido y sus ojos húmedos y rojos lo confirmaban.**

**¿Necesitaba tiempo?**

**¿Tiempo para qué?**

**-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?- pregunte.**

**-ella se enojo con nosotros por haberle ocultado algo muy importante y se fue- respondió el padre de Bella.**

**Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y no pregunte mas con respecto a ese tema, al parecer no querían hablar de eso y yo no insistiría.**

…

**Dos horas…**

**Dos malditas horas ya habían pasado desde que me entere y aun no sabíamos nada…**

**Estaba a punto de volverme loco… **

**¡Necesitaba verla bien, segura, con salud, sonriendo como solo ella sabe!**

**¡Por Dios, necesitaba verla!**

**-ok, yo ya no lo soporto mas- hable poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta.**

**-¿dónde vas Edward?- pregunto Alice, y Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, René y Charlie me miraban esperando mi respuesta.**

**-no lo sé, pero necesito buscarla, no puedo quedarme aquí como si nada, solo esperando, necesito buscarla- respondí y salí por la puerta.**

**Tome el auto de Emmet, me subí y presione el acelerador a fondo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos detrás de mí.**

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Ya la he buscado por todos lados y cuando ya no sabía dónde buscarla recordé _el prado._

Aquí fue, donde le declare mi amor, confesándole que estaba enamorado de ella, aquí fue donde la bese por primera vez y aquí fue donde le pedí que sea mi novia. Por un momento pensé que podría estar aquí, pero me equivoque.

Hace unos cinco minutos que estoy tirado en el piso.

Cuando llegue y note que no había nadie no lo soporte mas y rompí a llorar.

_Dios, por favor, te suplico que ella esté bien, que nada malo le haya pasado, que la protejas, que aparezca pronto… no puedo estar sin ella, no soportaría que algo malo le pasase, por favor, si me escuchas, por favor, protégela._

Sin ánimos de nada, me dirijo de vuelta a la casa de los Swan.

En el viaje, no dejo de pedirle una y otra vez a Dios que la cuide… es lo único que puedo hacer, pedirle ayuda a Dios y rogar porque ella aparezca, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Llego, me bajo y me dirijo a la casa. Cuando entro me los encuentro igual que hace una hora cuando los deje.

-¿no se sabe nada?- pregunto.

-no- susurra Rosalie- y si no sé nada de ella pronto, ciento que voy a volverme loca- y rompe en llanto a lo que Alice y René imitan.

Suspiro fuertemente y me dejo caer en el sillón, en el que había estado sentado antes.

Pasan unos minutos en que el silencio solo es interrumpido por los sollozos de las mujeres, hasta que mi celular comienza a sonar.

Me pongo de pie y salgo afuera para poder hablar tranquilo después de las miradas envenenadas que me dieron mis amigos pensando que podría ser Tania.

"_núm_ero _desconocido"_

Normalmente nunca atiendo esas llamadas, para evitar una mala pasada si llegara a ser una de las chicas con las que salía antes en la _única _cita, pero esta vez, tal es mi desesperación que sin esperar más, contesto.

-¿hola?- pregunto.

-_te… te necesito_- escucho del otro lado una voz estrangulada seguida por un sonoro sollozo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**BELLA POV.**

Estoy abrazando mis rodillas, acurrucada en la cama del hotel en el que me encuentro mientras que las lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos…

Me pregunto cómo es que aún queda agua en mi cuerpo.

No dejo de mirar la puerta de la habitación, esperando que la puerta se abra, pero completamente asustada sin dejar de reproducir todo en mi mente…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Desperté, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba todo a mí alrededor. El miedo impedía que pensara, las sombras me rodeaban como criaturas fantasmales. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía quién era, toda mi vida era una mentira, lo único verdadero que tenía, yo misma me había encargado de perderlo y todo, por mi estúpido orgullo, por idiota había perdido al amor de mi vida.**

**Quería pensar en lo que había pasado pero mi mente se negaba a eso porque dolía, dolía y mucho el recordar como mi vida, mis 17 años de vida se habían convertido en polvo en solo un día, pero sabía que tenía que calmarme y pensar con claridad las cosas para actuar de la mejor manera posible.**

**Así había sido desde anoche, cuando desperté… solo había podido dormir media hora y el resto de la noche estuve en estado de shock… cuando me di cuenta ya era de día.**

**Y sin parar a pensarlo dos veces tome el teléfono del hotel y marque el primer número que vino a mi cabeza.**

**-**_**¿hola?- **_**escuche del otro lado.**

**-te…- sentía que no podía hablar- te necesito- y los sollozos que me habían acompañado toda la noche volvieron a aparecer.**

**-**_**¿Bella?, ho por Dios Bella… ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cómo estás?, estamos muy preocupados por ti, tus padres no dejan de llorar, necesitan saber donde estas- **_**habló tan atropelladamente que me costó un poco entenderlo.**

**-por favor, no le digas a nadie que soy yo, solo ven, por favor ven, te necesito- hablaba entrecortadamente por los malditos sollozos que no me dejaban en paz.**

**-**_**claro cariño, dime donde estas, estoy saliendo hacia allá-**_

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

De eso hacen ya diez minutos y jamás había deseado tanto que una maldita puerta se abriera, hasta que por fin lo hizo.

-¿Bella?- escucho que me llama, pero no puedo moverme, no encuentro mi voz.

Él sigue recorriendo la habitación con la vista hasta que me encuentra.

-¡BELLA! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!- grita y corre hacia mí, tomando mi cara entre sus manos suavemente- cariño, ¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué estas así?, ¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-solo… solo abrázame por… por favor- logro decir y en menos de un segundo ya estaba siendo envuelta entre sus brazos.

Y justo en el momento en que me sentí segura entre sus brazos, pude lograr soltar todo el miedo que sentía dentro de mí en un llanto desgarrador…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que dije que en este capítulo se explicaría mejor el pasado de Bella, pero bueno, no se pudo… comencé a escribir y me emocione con esto hahahaha…**

**Les prometo, que en el próximo capítulo, SI O SI se explicara todo :D…**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Quiero saber que les pareció el capitulo…**

**Muchas gracias por estar…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Las quiero…**

**BYE :D**


End file.
